Cardcaptor Syaoran
by OtakuAira
Summary: New cardcaptor Syaoran comes to Japan in search of CLOW Cards. In his new Japanese school, he meets Kinomoto Sakura who seems to possess incredibly strong powers! Who is she? And what were these feelings he feels towards her? And more importantly, how will she react when she finds out he is cardcaptor? Will Syaoran finally face his feelings for her? Epilogue up and completed! :
1. The Cardcaptor

Just in case, to avoid confusion later on, I'm starting a whole new story where Syaoran is the one who found the CLOW cards. Then he meets Sakura. Okay, I don't want to give any spoilers so just read on, I hope you enjoy. Please review. (To Tomoyo fans, I'm sorry, but this doesn't have much Tomoyo.) Again, I'm starting a whole new story. I'm just borrowing some characters and their personalities so don't think this will go like the anime. But Sakura and Syaoran do end up together! ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. **

* * *

><p>Li Syaoran walked into his mother's study. "Did you call for me, okaa-sama?"he asked politely. The woman stood up and faced the window just like she always did when talking to her son about private matters. "The book containing the CLOW Cards has been located in Japan. I have booked a flight for you and Wei. Retrieve it and come back. Try to complete the task as fast as you can. The girls need Wei here too,"she said in an commanding voice. Syaoran bowed. "As you wish."<p>

Yelan looked at her son as he exited the room. She sighed. "That boy. I can never tell what he is thinking." Her servant came in to serve her tea. "What do you think of my son?"Yelan asked her all of a sudden. The servant looked surprised. "Well, he's very obedient, withdrawn and quiet. You can hardly tell what's on his mind,"she answered. Yelan smiled. "Yes, maybe what he needs is someone to love..."

"Syaoran-sama. I'll drop off the suitcases at our apartment,"Wei informed. Syaoran nodded. "Alright. I'm not planning to stay long so I'll go look for the book of CLOW Cards first. I'll see you at the apartment,"Syaoran replied indifferently. Wei nodded and they headed off to different locations.

Using his compass, Syaoran soon found the location in where the book of CLOW Cards were: an antique bookshop. Putting his compass away, Syaoran entered the bookshop, ignoring the old man at the counter that said 'welcome' and used his magical senses to find the book. Finally, he spotted it. Tucked away on a dusty bookshelf, the book felt cold in his hands. But the moment Syaoran touched the book, it opened by itself and all the cards flew off, as though they were frightened by his sudden touch. Syaoran cursed. "Dammit!"

"You really should watch your language, kid!"someone scolded. Syaoran whirled around but found no one. "Who said that?"he called angrily. The book fleww out of his hand and hovered in fornt of him, glowing brightly. Then something started coming out of the front cover. "What the... What trick is this?"Syaoran demanded. "Sheesh, kid. You have one hell of a temper,"said the creature. The bright light finally died down and in fornt of Syaoran, floating in the sky, was a yellow plush toy.

Syaoran grabbed at it and shook it about. "How is it you're talking? Are you a magical creature of some sort? I've never seen a species of magical creatures that look like stuffed toys in my books!"Syaoran said, turning the creature about. It struggled hard to get out of his grip. "Hey! Put me down! This is mutiny! How dare you? You will pay for treating me, the great Kerberos, like this! I'm telling you, unhand me!" the toy shouted in his weird Osaka accent. Syaoran released his grip on the small creature in surprise. "Kerberos? The Guardian of the CLOW Cards with the power of the Sun? You sure don't look like it!"he said suspiciously. The flying creature looked furious. "I am Kerberos! This is just a diguise. Give me the four powerful cards of the main elements and I will show you my true form!"Kerberos said importantly. Syaoran turned red. "Well, it isn't here..."

"WHAT? I don't believe this! How could you have let that happen?"Kerberos shouted. Syaoran had already purchased the empty book of CLOW Cards and was in his apartment, just finishing his explaination on how the CLOW Cards flew off. Syaoran sniffed. "Well, You're supposed to be the Guardian. Why weren't you guarding the cards?"Syaoran demanded indignantly. Kerberos had the grace to look sheepish. "I was asleep,"he said. Syaoran frowned. "For how long exactly?"he asked slowly. Kerberos laughed nervously. "About three hundred years,"he mumbled.

Syaoran leaped up from the sofa. "What? And you want to blame ME for the loss of the cards? You should have been doing your duty! For heaven's sake! Honestly, you are nothing like how the books describe you! Courageous, fearsome and full of wisdom? I want to laugh! I think I'll rewrite the book that said all that about you. They were completely misinformed!"Syaoran shouted. Kerberos turned on him. "Well, you earned half the fault for the loss of the cards so I'll aid you in searching for them! Is that alright than?"Kerberos said angrily. Syaoran glared a him. "I was going to search for them without you telling me anyway,"Syaoran snapped. Kerberos frowned. "Be quiet, kid. I first need to appoint you as cardcaptor before you can do that so shut your eyes and your mouth!"

"So, kid, I suppose you're staying in Japan longer than you planned,"Kerberos commented, stuffing his face with the cakes that Wei served. Syaoran scowled. "Do you ever stop eating?"he scoffed. Kerberos glared at him. "You wouldn't stop either if you hadn't eaten for more than a hundred years! And Wei is such a good cook!"Kerberos gushed and stuffed two more pieces of cakes into his mouth. Wei poured more tea for the glutton of a plush toy, smiling kindly. "Thank you,"he said.

"I'm sorry, okaa-sama but because of my mistake, I'll have to stay in Japan longer to collect all of the CLOW Cards as duty as a descendant and to heighten my powers,"Syaoran was saying into the phone. His mother assured him that she understood and to take care. She arranged for him to attend school in Japan as well, just in case his stay extends. She knew it would not be easy collecting the cards. She also hoped that maybe while his stay in Japan, Syaoran's heart might soften and he might become much more open and caring instead of the withdrawn, quiet, and independent boy he was now. After all, being around his family had hardened him into building a shell around himself, perhaps being away from his family, he might start to take the shell off.

It was Syaoran's first day to a Japan's elementary school. He wanted to make a good impression so he woke up early to avoid being late. Kerberos was grumpy in the morning. "Why do you have to go to school so early?"he had mumbled and settled into Syaoran's school bag. Syaoran frowned at him and said that he didn't have to follow him to school but Kerberos protested and insisted on coming just in case a CLOW Card appears.

"Class, this is Li Syaoran. He is new to Japan and the customs here though he speaks fluent Japanese. Please be kind to him. Li-kun, you'll be sitting behind Kinomoto-san over there. Kinomoto-san, put up your hand so he can see you,"the teacher in charge, Terada-sensei called. A girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes put up her hand. Syaoran walked over and took his seat behind her. He studied the girl in front of him closely. She was pretty, yes. But the reason she stood out in a class of 30 students was because she had magic powers! Syaoran could sense them very clearly. The girl was strong and her magic was still raw and growing nicely. Who was she, to be quite powerful for her age?

"Hello, Li-kun! I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Let's get along,"the girl said, smiling. Syaoran looked at her suspiciously before returning her smile. "Yes, it's nice to meet you,"he replied. The girl's eyes widened. "Wow! Your Japanese is really good! Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Li-kun,"she said happily and waved before going off with a black haired girl. Syaoran stared. He could tell from the way she walked and waved that the girl probably doesn't even know that she has magic powers. He smirked. All the better for him. There'll be lesser obstacles and rivals for him during the search of the CLOW Cards. Right now, what was most important is heightening his powers and capturing all the CLOW Cards would be the easiest way. Soon he would be as powerful as his mother.

"Ohayo, Li-kun!"Kinomoto called cheerfully. Syaoran smiled at her and nodded in greeting. The two were the first to reach the classroom as they both have classroom duty. She started writing down the homework and important events on the black board while Syaoran changed the flowers. "Ne, Li-kun. It's been a week since you got here. How do you like Japan?"Kinomoto asked conversationally. Syaoran shrugged. He had been hunting for CLOW Cards so he did not have the time to go sight seeing. "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and I were planning to go to the amusement park this weekend. Why don't you come along? That way, you can also see more parts of the city,"Kinomoto suggested.

Syaoran thought about it quickly. Going to the amusement park did sound fun. Kerberos was complaining and demanding for sweets almost every day so if he took Kerberos along, he might stop bugging Wei though the old man never complained. And he might even find a CLOW Card there! He was already quite frustrated by his failures to find the CLOW Cards in an unknown place and the amusement park sounded like a great place to destress and spend time with his classmates. He turned to Kinomoto who was waiting for his response and nodded, saying that he'll be happy to tag along if her friends didn't mind.

Syaoran put on a brown t-shirt with jeans and sneakers, aiming for a casual look. Kerberos was extremely excited at the thought of eating sweets at the amusement park. Syaoran had a hard time getting the small thing to shut up and stay still in his bag as he walked to the meeting point: the amusement park's entrance. Kinomoto's friends, Daidouji and Hiragizawa were already there when he reached.

"Ohayo, Li-kun,"Daidouji greeted him. Hiragizawa smiled at him. Syaoran returned their friendly looks. "Kinomoto-san isn't here yet?"he asked. Hiragizawa laughed. "She's always late. She'll be here soon,"Daidouji giggled. Sure enough, Kinomoto was seen running towards them in five minutes. "Sakura-san.."Hiragizawa chuckled, shaking his head at the girl. She looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late. Mean nii-chan made me clean the house before he let me leave,"Kinomoto explained. Laughing at her the way she whined about her brother, they went into the amusement park.

Syaoran had not expected this. He had not expected this at all. The group had eaten when they first came then they got on all sorts of rides, from dizzy tags to merry-go-rounds. Kerberos was let out to eat all sorts of sweets like cotton candy, popcorn and ice cream when the others weren't looking. Syaoran had anticipated all of this before he came but what he didn't expect is to have so much fun on this simple little outing with a few classmates of whom he now could call friends. He even took just a little liking to the greedy plush toy. But what really amazed him was that he really liked Kinomoto. She was such a little ball of energy. She ran around, dragging all of them on rides that she liked, wailed when Hiragizawa teased her about leaving her in the haunted house alone and blushed when her best friend insisted on video-taping her on every single ride she went on. She brought out the gentle, protective, kind and trusting nature from Syaoran.

Hiragizawa surprised Syaoran as well. He had expected the English boy to be weird, overly-helpful and kinda girly from the way that he spoke as though he has never lost his temper before. But Syaoran soon saw that the other boy had a very different side to him. He was very fatherly and affectionate to Kinomoto, gentle and always amused around Daidouji, and kind and understanding towards Syaoran. Hiragizawa asked Syaoran to call him by his first name, Eriol, when they took a roller coaster ride and Syaoran agreed. Hiragizawa had no magic powers whatsoever but he may prove to be a good friend in time.

Daidouji was exactly as Syaoran thought: kind, very observant and loves her best friend more than anything! Almost everything the black haired girl did was for Kinomoto's benefit. Like vedio-taping her every waking second, always informing everyone what Kinomoto likes and always being there for her. He could also tell that she was a great secret-keeper, a good listener and a loyal person. Kinomoto had a true friend.

By the end of the day, the four had had alot of fun! Kerberos was asleep in Syaoran's shoulder bag and the group chatted happily on the way home. When Syaoran reached home, he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about his new friends. He had not managed to find a CLOW Card but he now had found himself new friends. Maybe his stay in Japan wouldn't be so bad afterall!

* * *

><p>Okay, there goes the first chapter. Review and tell me how it is because I think this may be the best CCS fanfic I've ever written. Review! ^^<p> 


	2. The Illusion

This is chapter 2! I'm trying my best to make this story work so please review to let me know how you find the story! ^^

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned CCS. Too bad I don't. **

* * *

><p>"Ohayo!" Syaoran looked up from his desk to see Kinomoto skipping into the classroom happily. Their classmates greeted her and she went to her desk. "Morning, Li-kun!"she said cheerfully. Syaoran smiled at the happy girl. "Hey. Morning,"he said. Daidouji laughed at her best friend. "Aren't you cheerful, Sakura-chan? Did something good happen today?"she asked. Kinomoto giggled. The sound seemed to resonate. It had been a week since the outing to the amusement park. Syaoran was already included in Kinomoto, Daidouji and Eriol's little group of friends. But somehow, his reaction to the girl with green eyes was different. What made her so different? Daidouji was just as pretty as her, with beautiful purple eyes that was always shining in amusement and black hair that flows so smoothly. However, Syaoran had no special attraction or reaction to her. Why is it only around Kinomoto?<p>

"Onii-chan is going on a school trip. It's a three day, two night camp. Which means I'm free from him until he comes back!"Sakura announced, clapping her hands gleefully. Syaoran smiled at her. She was so cute. "Staring at somebody?"whispered a quiet voice. Syaoran jumped to see Eriol already sitted beside him, looking extremely amused. Syaoran turned red. "N-no... I was-"Syaoran stammered but was cut off by the bell and the class scattered to their seats. Syaoran bit his lip and spent the rest of his school time wondering why the girl in front of him affect him so much!

"Ne, why don't we all go for an ice cream?"Kinomoto suggested. Eriol shook his head. "I can't. Sorry, Sakura-san. I left my cat, Spinel, alone in the house and if I'm not back soon, he'll destroy my furniture,"he explained. Daidouji looked dismayed. "I can't either. I promised okaa-san I'd help her look for a new suit for her conference meeting!"she wailed. Kinomoto looked so disappointed that Syaoran found himself saying, "Well, I'll come. I don't have anything in particular today." Kinomoto beamed at him, while Eriol and Daidouji exchanged looks which clearly said, "I knew Syaoran would say that!"

"You wait here and I'll buy the ice cream. Strawberry for you?"Syaoran asked the girl sitting on the bench. Kinomoto nodded while swinging her legs happily like a little kid. "Two chocolate and one strawberry ice cream,"Syaoran told the stall holder. He let Kerberos out and gave him his share of ice cream. Leaving the glutton who was happily wolfing daown his ice cream, Syaoran walked back to the bench, holding a strawberry and chocolate ice cream in either hand. "Here you go,"he said, giving Kinomoto the strawberry. Kinomoto cheered the way Kerberos did and Syaoran couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for her.

While chatting with Kinomoto, Syaoran found out that she had no mother just as he had no father. She had one brother whom she spoke of with slight annoyance and alot of love and a father whom she really cared for. She met Daidouji and Eriol in first grade and the three were almost inseperable since then. She loved all kinds of sweet (again, this reminded Syaoran of Kerberos) and plush toys. Kinomoto was also part of the cheerleading squad and was very atheletic. The more he knew about her, the more Syaoran felt strong feelings for her. But what was that strong feeling? Fatherly, protective, maybe, like Eriol? Or was it a pure friendship feeling? Syaoran wasn't sure.

Suddenly, a strong gust a wind came by and Syaoran felt the presence of a CLOW Card. Shoving a haste excuse to Kinomoto, he ran towards the direction of the CLOW Card. He felt for the Windy card in his pocket, the only card which had not left the CLOW book. As he ran, Kerberos was flying beside him, after having felt the CLOW Card. "Can you tell which card it is?"Syaoran asked as he ran. Kerberos frowned. "I think it might be the Illusion card but I can't be too sure. But don't worry, it's not an offensive card or a high-level maic card so you should be able to capture it quickly!"Kerberos shouted against the wind. They stopped in a clearing, where the presence was strongest. Then Syaoran saw it. Or was it a her?

"Kinomoto-san? What are you doing here?"Syaoran asked. The girl was standing at the edge of the clearing, smiling brightly. Even though it was Kinomoto in front of him, Syaoran felt rather eerie and the smile didn't make his heart race. Then something snapped. "That's the Illusion card, is it not, Kerberos?"Syaoran asked. The plush toy nodded. "Alright, now just seal it. You know what to say, don't you?"he said. Syaoran nodded, remembering the evening he was made cardcaptor.

_"Shut your eyes and your mouth!"the toy had ordered. Syaoran would not have obeyed him but since the Beast Of The Seal was going to appoint him cardcaptor, he did as he was told. "Book of CLOW, there is someone of the name Li Syaoran, blood descendant of CLOW, who wishes to sign a contract with you,"Kerberos said in a low voice. The book glowed and hovered in fornt of Syaoran. "Kid, show it your sword, the one you use to use magic,"Kerberos instructed. Syaoran held out the sword to the glowing book. "Key of the Seal, take refuge in this sword as I now appoint Li Syaoran as cardcaptor!"Kerberos said, his voice resonating and commanding. A little ball of purple light came out of the seal of the book and entered his sword. Syaoran felt it grow warm and the bright light died away. "Now, you will be able to use that sword to seal the CLOW Cards."_

Syaoran raised his sword. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!"he shouted and stabbed the sword Kinomoto's direction. She was sucked to the hilt of his sword and a card flew into this hand. Syaoran lowered his weapon and looked at the card labelled 'The Illusion'. Kerberos flew to him. "Great work, kid. Nothing less from the cardcaptor I had scouted!"he said proudly. Then a naughty look crossed the glutton's face. "So, ya really liked that Kinomoto girl, eh?"he taesed. Syaoran jumped, nearly dropping the sword. "No! What makes you say that?"he half shouted, his face as red as a tomato. "Heh heh! The Illusion card only shows a person what they desire to see the most. It shows us what's in a person's heart. So it just showed us how much you wanted o go back to her, eh? Your excuse was so pathetic, she probably thought you were bored of her!"Kerberos taunted. Syaoran groaned.

"Well, kid, you're really unlucky. But you can apologise tomorrow at school, yeah?"Kerberos comforted him. Syaoran scowled. 'Does he want to make me miserable of comfort me? Make up your mind, toy!'he thought. Then Kerberos suddenly laughed. "You really like her, huh? Wow... Young love, huh?"he teased. Syaoran sighed. "It's not like that. Besides, I haven't even known her fo long to like her,"Syaoran protested. Kerberos rolled his eyes. "Ya don't have to know someone for a long time to like them. Unless of course, you're implying that I am the one who has her in my heart. I'm the only one who was there besides you. Obviously not! So stop denying your feelings. Whe are you going to tell her?"Kerberos asked. Syaoran looked horrified. "No! No no no no no no no! Shut up, you stupid beast!"Syaoran and Kerberos bickered all the way back.

"What was that? Magic? What was happening? Who is Syaoran? What is the thing flying beside him? What's going on?"Kinomoto whispered, her eyes wide. She had followed Syaoran as she was worried. She was close enough to see what had happened in the clearing but far enough not to hear the conversation between Syaoran and the flying plush toy. What surprised her the most was that she saw herself in the clearing and Syaoran was using magic. What was exactly was going on. 'Tomorrow, I'll confront him and ask him about it!"Kinomoto said to herself firmly as she watched Syaoran walk home with the toy flying beside him.

* * *

><p>This the end for chapter 2... I'll update it soon. Review and tell me what you think. And I'm sorry for all the typoerrors so far from the first chapter to here. Please forgive me! ^^<p> 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3 is here! ^^ I'm having so much fun with this story. Please review! (*.*) (This is an imitation of a puppy dog eyes. Did it pass?) Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Sigh... Still don't own it... (Looking for a shooting star)**

* * *

><p>Syaoran was very concerned. About many things. But all these things have to do with a certain girl with green eyes in the seat in front of him.<p>

Kinomoto was acting weird. Very weird. She was cheerful but he suspected that it was only on the surface. Usually, the first thing she did when she reached school was to call 'Ohayo!' at everyone then run or skip to her friends to say good morning or chat a little. Today, she came in, gave everyone a brief smile and went straight to her seat, only to lay her head down on the table and close her eyes.

Her best friend, worried, went to her to ask if she was alright but Kinomoto just nodded and turned away. Syaoran felt slightly alarmed by this and so did Daidouji for she went straight to Eriol when he reached the classroom to tell him about Kinomoto's behaviour. Eriol said that maybe she didn't get enough sleep but Syaoran sensed that that was not it. Something was wrong.

Kinomoto had her head on her desk throughout the day. Terada-sensei, who was alerted by her silent and tired-like way she held herself, asked her if she was ill and wanted to go home, but she just shook her head. Syaoran could see that everyone was worried. After school, Daidouji offered to send her home by car but Kinomoto merely shook her head and gave her friend a gentle smile. Reluctantly, she went home with Eriol. Then Kinomoto turned to him. "Ne, Li-kun. Are you free right now?"she asked. Syaoran was startled. "Y-yeah. Why?"he asked slowly. Kinomoto bit her lip. "Let's go to Penguin Park. I have something I really wanted to ask you..."

It had been three days since Kinomoto saw Syaoran using magic in the clearing. It only took her this long to confront him because she wasn't sure how to ask him but it's been bothering her to the point where she even had dreams about it. She had to ask him.

The two were sitting on a bench in the park, watching the young children play. Syaoran glanced at the girl beside him. What did she want to ask him? What was this tense atmosphere? Syaoran couldn't tell because Kinomoto had her head down. "Ne, Li-kun, what did you do after you left? Y'know, when we were eating ice cream and you suddenly ran off?"Kinomoto asked sofly. Syaoran cursed in his head. So this was it? He had hurt her feelings. Damn that Kerberos for being right when he said that Kinomoto would be hurt by his darn lame excuse and the way he just ran off. Kerberos, who was in Syaoran's backpack, sighed to himself, listening to their conversation. "Told him so..."

"Ahhh...I was...ahhh... I forgot that day I had home tutoring!"Syaoran lied, unconvincingly. Kinomoto looked at him in the eye. "Li-kun. I...I saw you. I was worried when you suddenly left so I followed you. I saw what you did in that clearing,"Kinomoto confessed, fidgeting. Syaoran's jaw dropped. 'Okay, not what I expected her to say...'he thought. Then it hit him. "EHHHH? YOU SAW?"he exclaimed so loudly that the children stopped to stared for a while before continuing their game.

Kinomoto nodded, biting her lip. "You used magic... I didn't think that magic actually existed... I won't tell anyone, Li-kun. I really won't. But I'm so confused. It's asking for alot but can you tell me what's going on? What was that thing that you used magic against in the clearing? Why was there another me there? And...and what was that thing flying around you?"Kinomoto asked. Syaoran was at a loss. He didn't know what to say. Should he tell her everything? How would she react if he did? Or should he just refuse and walk away?

Just then, Kerberos flew out of his bag. Kinomoto gasped. Syaoran frowned at him. "Kerberos! What are you doing?"he demanded. The plush toy folded his arms and studied Kinomoto. Then he just shrugged. "Go ahead and tell her evrything,"Kerberos said, good-naturedly. Syaoran and Kinomoto stared at him. "Is...that okay?"Syaoran asked uncertainly. Kerberos shrugged again. "Why not? She's already seen everything and she doesn't seem like a bad person... Besides, she also has magic powers which is rare from someone who isn't part of a magical family. She can help you and cover for you,"Kerberos said reasonably. Syaoran processed this and turned to the girl. He smiled at her then told her everything. About magic, about the CLOW Cards and Clow, about why he came to Japan in the first place, about his accident with the CLOW Cards and about Kerberos. He also told her about the clearing, why there was another person who looked just like her. The whole time, Kinomoto listened to him intently, her eyes wide.

"Woah... I don't know what to say... But I have a question. Why did Kero-chan here say I have magic powers as well?"Kinomoto asked curiously. Both Syaoran and Kerberos stared at her. "Ummm.. his name is Kerberos, Kinomoto-san,"Syaoran corrected. Sakura giggled. "Well, he doesn't look like his name for sure! To me, he seems more like a Kero-chan!"she explained. Syaoran laughed in agreement. "Hey! Don't make me out to be some kind of frog! I am the great Kerberos, Beast of the Seal!"the plush toy announced importantly. Both parties ignored him.

"Well... I knew that you had magic powers since I first came. But I could also tell that they weren't awaken yet. You are... quite powerful but still raw. But that's because you haven't trained. Ne, Kinomoto-san.."Syaoran said slowly. Kinomoto smiled at him. "It's okay if you call me Sakura. All my friends do,"she said. Syaoran felt his heart thud and a warm feeling spread though his body. "S-Sakura..."he tried and the feeling got even warmer. So warm he wanted to laugh. Sakura smiled. "Yes?"she said inquiringly. Syaoran struggled for the right words.

"Why did you accept this all so quickly? You so quick to believe that magic exists and well... about everything I told you!"Syaoran said. Sakura's face softened. "I do not think that you lied to me. We're friends so of course I should believe you. And I did see you using magic. So yeah... And Kero-chan is obviously no trickery!"Sakura beamed. Syaoran felt a rush of warmth towards the innocent girl. Kerberos nodded in approval.

Suddenly Sakura clasped both his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. Syaoran felt himself turning red while Kerberos watched them curiously. "Li-kun, I'll be here to help you no matter what, okay? We're friends so it's okay if you want to call me for help, especially if it concerns a CLOW Card. Do you understand? I may not be much of help but I can promise that I will try my best to help you in any way. It's okay to rely on someone, Li-kun,"Sakura said softly.

Syaoran stared at her. So she did notice that he was self-reliable. That he never relied on anyone. That he didn't ask for help because he thought it was a cowardly act. No. It isn't. They're friends. Friends are supposed to ask for help and help their friends. Syaoran smiled when he came to this conclusion. He nodded at her.

"Ne, kid. I guess you have a good eye for girls,"Kero-chan commented as they walked home. They had already saw Sakura to her house. Syaoran smiled. He smiled alot today. It was amusing that even Kerberos's nickname had rubbed off on him. "Nah..."Syaoran denied but in his heart, he knew. Syaoran was in love with Sakura. He felt for the phone nuber Sakura had given him just in case he needed to call her. He gazed at it, wondering if maybe he would call her later that night just for the fun of it. Just to talk to her; to hear her voice. Being in love felt... really nice.

* * *

><p>There we go! I gotta study for Social Studies exam now! Hope you like this chapter. I'll be back to update it soon. Please review and tell me what you think! ^^<p> 


	4. The Misunderstanding

Here is chapter 4! Please review. I spent the whole night yesterday writing this chapter so it would be nice if I got some feedback. Btw, can someone tell if I'm updating this story too fast? Should I update only once a week? Review! ^^

**Disclaimer: Sigh, that shooting star hasn't granted me the wish so CCS is still not mine... ):**

* * *

><p>Yelan stared at the phone. Syaoran, her only son, had just called her to tell her about his progress in Japan. But...he sounded...different. "Mother!"her daughters squealed at the sight of her. She smiled at them and listened to them as they told her about their day. But in her mind, she was thinking of her son. Her quiet, too independent son who never onced showed his emotions, be it in his facial expression, words or tone. But on the phone, he sounded... happy. Not just happy. She could tell that that it was much deeper than that. What was it?<p>

"Kid! Quick it's running away!"Kero-chan was yelling. "I've got this covered! It can't get away now!"Sakura called, blocking the only way out. Cornered, the CLOW Card tried to seek a way out but it was too late. "Return to the guise you were meant to be! CLOW CARD!"Syaoran shouted, stabbing his sword in its direction. Seconds later, the Sleep card flew into Syaoran's hand. All of them were panting and it was a while before they celebrated their success. "But, Sakura, how did you know there was a CLOW Card in school?"Kero-chan asked. The three were sitting in one of the deserted classrooms to take a break from lessons as they were too tired. Sakura frowned.

"Well, I felt really weird. All the alarms in my head went off. I told Li-kun about it but he didn't feel anything yet. Well, until everyone fell asleep and you know the rest,"Sakura explained. Kero-chan looked very serious. "What's wrong, Kerberos?"Syaoran asked, concerned. The toy landed on the table. "Well, the fact that Sakura can feel a dormant card before it acts is a sign that she's getting stronger and stronger. Maybe we should train her,"Kero-chan suggested. Sakura and Syaoran looked at one another. "Train?"

But they didn't get to elaborate the matter further because a teacher burst into the room. "What are the two of you doing? Why aren't you in class? Move to the principles office! I don't believe these kids! Skipping class to be alone in a classroom... Alone! What were you two going to do togother?"the teacher nearly shouted. With the two stuttering explainations and red faces, they were sent to the principal's office.

"Well, I don't believe you two were meaning to do anything wrong but do not do this again. Skipping class to be alone together in an empty classroom will bring many misunderstandings, do you understand?"Mizuki-sensei said Sakura and Syaoran nodded, pink cheeked. Mizuki-sensei smiled at the pair. "It's nice to be in love but all thos will have to wait,"she said gently, which made the both of them trun red and try to explain but she cut them off. "Well, I've contacted your guardians and they will be picking you up shortly. You are both dismissed,"Mizuki-sensei said. The pair walked out of the office, still embarrassed.

"Oi, kaijuu. What were you thinking?" Sakura and Syaroan turned around. "Nii-chan!"she exclaimed. Syaoran's eyes widened as he took in the man's appearance. 'So this is the famous nii-chan she always complains about.' Syaoran thought. The older man had a big built and dark hair. But his eyes were not green but only a couple of shades lighter than his hair. According to Sakura, he looked a lot like their mother so she must take after her father. But by the way the man looked at him, Syaoran could tell that he didn't like him very much. But that didn't bother Syaoran. What mattered was that Sakura's nii-chan was powerful and his powers have already been awaken! What does this mean? Who were these Kinomotos? One has dormant powerful gifts while the other has awakened powers, though not quite as strong as his sister.

"Sakura, you were alone in an empty classroom with this shorty?"her brother half-shouted, enraged. Sakura opened her mouth to argue but her brother kept streaming on. "Hey, you brat! What were you doing with my sister? Why the hell were the two of you alone in that classroom? What were you two doing?"he demanded angrily. "Nii-chan, it wasn't like that!"Sakura exclaimed, her face beet red. Syaoran decided to step in. "Excuse me, but it really wasn't anything. We just wanted to discuss something in private. Well, it was my fault. Sakura didn't do anything wrong,"Syaoran said. The man turned on him, his eyes glinting rather dangerously. "Oh? And what was it that was so important you had to discuss it in private?"he asked loftily. Before Syaoran or Sakura could answer, a loud call was heard.

"Syaoran-sama!"Wei was running towards them. Then he stopped to assess the situation he saw and turned to Sakura's brother. "I apologised for the young master's inappropriate behaviour. I will assure that it won't happen again,"Wei said with a low bow. Clearly not wanting to sound disrespectful towrds the old man, Sakura's brother nodded stiffly. With a sharp glare at Syaoran, he grasped his sister's arm. "C'mon. We're going home." Wei and Syaoran watched them leave. Sakura shot him an apologetic look before letting herself be towed away by her brother.

"Syaoran-sama, I will not tell your mother about today's accident. I believe it was a CLOW Card problem?"Wei asked understandingly. They were back in the apartment and Wei was serving dinner. Syaoran looked at him gratefully. "Thanks, Wei. And yes. It was a CLOW Card. This time it's the Sleep Card...Though I wished it was an offensive card. So far, I only have Windy, Illusion and Sleep. Not very handy cards. Windy is too kind. Illusion can't attack anyone and Sleep..."Syaoran trailed off disappointedly. The butler smiled. "Ah, but they may prove to be more helpful than you may think. Time will tell."

Syaoran stared at his ceiling. Just then his cell phone rang. Sitting up, he looked at the ID Caller: Kinomoto Sakura 3. (yes, he really put a heart next to her name in his contacts. cute, right? Syaoran's so innocent!) He turned red and cleared his throat before answering. "Li Syaoran here,"he said, trying to make his voicer deeper. (^^ again, so cute!) "Oh, Li-kun! About the... ah... confrontation by Toya nii-chan at school... I'm sorry about that. He's just a big meanie,"Sakura apologised. Syaoran felt almost touched. She was such a sweet sister, apologising for her brother's actions. So the man was called Toya eh? Peach arrows. Nice name for such a mean guy. But Syaoran could already see past him. Toya was a guy who was mean to his sister on purpose to show the world that he, and only he alone, can make fun of her. That he would be spiteful to her yet care for her without her knowing. Sakura had a good brother.

"Nah, it's fine. I understand that your brother was just worried for you,"Syaoran said gently, hoping it would ease her worries. He heard her sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. Then I'll see you tomorrow, Li-kun. Oh, Li-kun? Can you come over tomorrow after school? I'll cook dinner and I want to show you something,"Sakura said. Syaoran felt himself slowly go red. Her house? She'll cook for him? He nodded hard, forgetting that he was on the phone. "You don't want to?"Sakura asked disappointed, taking his silence as a no. "I do, I do!" Syaoran said quickly. Sakura laughed. "Great! See you at school!" Syaoran laid in bed. Laughter bubbled out of his lips. Syaoran's eyes widened. It's been so long since he laughed properly. Being in love... really is nice.

Kero-chan smirked. "Lovesick kid. But at least he's got good taste. But the least he could do is change before falling to sleep with that dreamy look on his face,"he commented, shaking his head. Kero-chan flew over and tugged the blanket so that it covered the sleeping boy and settled down to sleep on the rug.

Wei, who had heard the entire phone conversation, was smiling. Finally, someone had softened the young master's heart. He wondered if he should tell the head mistress but decided to let things work out before he spreads the good news.

* * *

><p>There we go! I apologise for typos but do review! And look out for the next chapter. I wonder why Sakura is so eager to have Syaoran over for dinner. Does she have a secret motive? And what did she want to show him? All in the next chapter! ^^ Review please! :)<p> 


	5. The Fly and The Shield

I hope you like this chapter. There's Syaoran X Sakura and abit of Tomoyo X Eriol. Enjoy!Oh, and did you like that I made Kaho Mizuki the principle of their school? Hehe... And please review! I need reviews! ^^

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own it. How depressing. **

* * *

><p>Syaoran was jolted out of sleep by a noisy plush toy. "Jeez, why are you making such a ruckus when I'm asleep, Kerberos?"Syaoran groaned rubbing his eyes. The creature was flying in circles urgently. "Kid, the Fly card is out there right now! Quick, let's go and seal it!"Kero-chan shouted. Syaoran leaped out of his bed and out the window.<p>

Sure enough, a large bird was seen in the sky. It was past midnight, no one would see it or the powers that Syaoran was going to use, thank Kami-sama for that. Suddenly Kero-chan flew off to a different direction. "Kerberos! Where are you going?"Syaoran called but the bird was flying even further so he had no chice but to run after it. As though the bird saw him, it swooped down on the boy who ducked with quick reflexes. "Shit. It's fast!"Syaoran cursed but it swooped down on him again. It was quicker this time but before it even touched Syaoran, something else slammed into him throwing him out of harm's way. "Ouch..."Syaoran groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

He opened his eyes to find a pair of beautiful green eyes looking right at him. "Li-kun, are you hurt?"Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran leaped to his feet. "Sakura! What are you doing her?"he half-shouted. Kero-chan flew to him. I brought her here. I thought you might use some help,"Kero-chan explained. But before any of them could say anything else, the large bird dived at them again. Everyone ducked but when Syaoran straightened up again, Sakura was gone. "Sakura?"he shouted in alarm.

"...Here! I'm here!" he heard the distinct shout. Looking up, he saw the girl on top of the bird. "Sakura!"he gasped. "What is she doing?"Kero-chan shouted. "I'll try restrain it! Syaoran, quickly! Seal it!"Sakura yelled as she yanked on the bird's feathers, making it roar. Syaoran nodded, determined. He pulled out Windy. "Wind, become a chain and capture what stands in my way! WINDY!"Syaoran shouted, stabbing his sword on the card. A gust of wind enveloped the large bird. It struggled but was not able to move. Hearing Sakura's cries as the wind beat to hard against her, Syaoran knew he had to seal it fast.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!"He thrusted the sword in the bird's direction and seconds later, the Fly card flew into his hand. Sakura screamed as she fell. Syaoran whipped out another card, but this time, one of his own magic. "Petals of Wind, answer my call!" Sakura floated safely to the ground and Syaoran ran over to her. "Are you alright?"both Syaoran and Kero-chan asked. Sakura beamed at them. "Yeah. Arigatou, Li-kun,"she thanked.

Kero was fast asleep on Syaoran's head. Sakura laughed at the sight commenting on how sweet and cute they looked together. Syaoran walked her home. Until then, he hadn't realised that the girl was wearing cute pink pajamas with animal paw prints on it. How cute. "Ne, Li-kun..."Sakura began but Syaoran interrupted her. "It's... okay... if you call me Syaoran... I... don't particularly... mind,"Syaoran stammered. He wanted to hear her say his name. "Sy- Syaoran,"the girl said, nearly as red as he is. "Y-yeah?"he asked. Sakura smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that if a CLOW Card ever appears, promise me you'll tell me?"she pleads. Syaoran didn't like that. What if she got hurt? But he couldn't deny that face so he nodded.

Then Sakura skipped forward happily. They finally reached her house and the two bid each other goodbye. "Oh, and Syaoran?"Sakra called before he could walk off. His heart gave a little jolt when she said his name. He turned around and she giggled. "See you at school. And don't forget, you're coming over after school tomorrow, right?"she reminded him. Syaoran nodded and she beamed. "Goodnight, Syaoran!"

"Ohayo!"Sakura called. Her amused classmates greeted her back. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. You made it just in time again,"Tomoyo said. Sakura pouted. Syaora found that little pout so adorable. "But I couldn't sleep last night,"she explained. Then she broke into a wide smile. "Ohayo, Syaoran!"she said happily before sitting down at her seat, humming to herself. "Oh? On a first-name basis, eh? Good progress. When did it happen?"an amused voice asked. "Last night,"Syaoran replied absent-mindedly before suddenly realising what he just said and to whom. Eriol was looking at him, still very amused. "Hmmm... Were you the reason Sakura-san couldn't sleep?"he teased. Syaoran turned bright red. "Be quiet and leave me alone,"he muttered.

"Sakura-chan, Eriol and I are are going out to look at video cameras as my current one is dying. Why don't you come with us?"Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I can't. Syaoran and I are going back to my house. Tou-san is expecting us,"she explained. Tomoyo looked surprised. "Syaoran?" Then she broke into a smile. "You two are very close now, huh? You even call him by his first name. It's fine. Have fun!"Tomoyo giggled.

"Heh... She's already going to introduce you to her father? Really good progress, Syaoran-kun,"Eriol said, amusedly. Syaoran's face was redder than blood. "It's not like that..."he mumbled. Eriol chuckled. 'Looks like things are about to get interesting...'he thought.

"Otou-san, tadaiima!"Sakura called. "Okaiiri,"called back a kind voice. Sakura smiled at her guest. "This way,"she told him and led him to the kitchen. Syaoran had expected Sakura's father to be like her brother: protective, big built, and grim yet kind. But when they entered the kitchen, Syaoran was greeted by the sight of a tall man with glasses. He had the same colour of hair as Sakura, a kind smile on his face and there was no hint of Toya-like character.

Sakura's father smiled at him. "Hello, Syaoran-kun. I'm Fujitaka, Sakura's father. You're very welcome here. Make yourself at home,"he said kindly. Syaoran liked him immediately. "Ne, tou-san. We'll be in my room, okay?"Sakura told him. Fujitaka had no objections though Syaoran was sure Toya would if he were here. "I'll call you down when dinner's ready,"was all he said. Sakura nodded. "Arigatou. Come on, Syaoran. My room is this way."

"Hey, Sakura, I'm here too!"Kero-chan announced, flying out of Syaoran's bag once the door was closed. Syaoran had expected the girl's room to be like his sisters': Pink, clothes everywhere, makeup on a dressing table, an overflowing closet and a huge unkept bed. But Sakura's room was pink and neat. Soft toy sat on one side of the room, her bed made, no dressing table or makeup in sight, only a study table which, too, was kept neat. Her closet was shut and no clothes were seen. "My room's abit childish and girly, isn't it?"Sakura asked while Kero-chan went to explore her game set. Syaoran shook his head. "You should see my sisters' rooms."

"Sakura, I can feel the presence of a CLOW Card in your house,"Syaoran said. Sakura nodded, unsurprised. "Well, yes. That's why I wanted you to come over today. See, I have this precious box where I kept my important things. But somehow, the box doesn't open anymore,"Sakura explained and took out a beautiful, engraved box from her drawer, placing it on her study table. She pulled out a silver key from her pocket and tried to unlock it but before the key could even enter the keyhole, it seem to hit a barrier and flew right out Sakura's hand to land on the bed. "See?"

Syaoran frowned. "Oh, that's the Shield card. I recognise the barrier,"Kero-chan called and flew over to them. "Shield?"Sakura asked, curiously. "It's a card that has the tendency to protect important things. But why your things? Could it be that the card knows that Sakura is my tomodachi and..."Syaoran assumed. Kero-chan shook his head hard. "No. This guy has a good personality. He wouldn't do something as twisted as that. We can only say that Shield must have been tempted to protect this box because it's owners cherish its contents so much,"Kero-chan said firmly. Sakura beamed.

"Syaoran, how do we seal it?"Sakura asked, after minutes of thinking. Syaoran looked doubtful. "I don't know. With the cards I have now, Windy, Fly, Illusion and Sleep, there's no way I can seal the card,"Syaoran told her but faltered when he saw her face fell. "But there might be a way. Kerberos, do you have an idea?" Syaoran asked, slightly frantic from Sakura's expression. The floating creature looked startled. "I don't know either. Like you said, with only those cards... hmmmm..."he broke off, thinking hard, concentration clear on his face.

"Why don't I talk to it?"Sakura asked suddenly. Both Syaoran and Kero-chan looked at her. "Talk to it?"they asked at the same time. Sakura nodded. "Kero-chan did say that this card has a good personality. If I just talk to him, do you think he might show his true form?"Sakura asked. Both Kero-chan and Syaoran looked doubtful and unsure but they agreed. "If nothing happens, we'll think of another way,"Syaoran promised. "No harm trying,"Kero said. Sakura smiled and turned to her box.

"Shield-san. Anno ne, I really want to open my box. I was wondering if you'd let Syaoran seal you. I really cherish the contents of this box and the box itself because it once belonged to my late mother. Onegai, let Syaoran seal you. I promise that I'll protect this box well. Onegai!"Sakura pleads. Nothing happened. Sakura looked so disappointed. But before anyone could console her, the box started to glow. A sort of wing/bird-like structure appeared just above the box. "Ah! That's the card's main body!"Kero-chan exclaimed. "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!"Syaoran commanded and thrusted his sword in the box's direction. Soon, a card flew in the air for a while before going to Sakura's hand. "EEEHHH?"

"Why did Shield go to Sakura?"Syaoran exclaimed. "Well, Sakura was the one who turned it back to its main body,"Kero-chan said reasonably. Sakura smiled at the card for a moment before holding it out to Syaoran. "Here you go,"she said shyly. Syaoran looked at her, slowly turning red. What is he supposed to do? Take the card? Let her keep it? He quickly made his decision. "It's okay. You keep it,"Syaoran said. Sakura's face lit up. "Really? Is it okay?"she asked excitedly. Syaoran nodded. Sakura beamed at him. "Arigatou!"she squeals happily. "Sakura-san, Syaoran-kun, dinner's ready!"

Syaoran came in and Wei was immediately there to take his coat. "How was dinner with that Sakura girl?"he asked. Syaoran shrugged. "It was okay. Her over-protective nii-chan wasn't there so it was better than I expected it to be,"he said. Wei smiled. "Have a good night, Syaoran-sama."

"So how was dinner with Sakura-chan's family?"Eriol asked, the teasing note leaking into his voice. Syaoran turned red. "Keep quiet,"he muttered. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at one another, smiling amusedly. "Look like he liked it. But it's wonder he's still alive. Toya-kun hasn't killed him yet. Remember how he would've killed me if I didn't tell him I was your boyfriend, Tomoyo?"Eriol asked. Tomoyo giggled. "Oh, yes. That's right." The two continued to tease Syaoran until Sakura arrived.

For once, Syaoran didn't mind that they were teasing him so much. He sort of... liked it. Being in love... felt really warm.

* * *

><p>Here you go! Review and tell me how you think of it! ^^<p> 


	6. The Rain

I'm back with the next chapter! ^.^ Tell me what you think of it, kay? Review! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own CCS. :( **

* * *

><p>The days felt depressing for everyone. It had been raining for five days straight non-stop and it was making everyone feel down. Since the weather was so nice for sleeping in, many students were often late. Sakura was no exception.<p>

"Oi, Kero-chan. Wake up! If you sleep any longer, I swear the entire building will collapse from your loud snores,"Syaoran said, still awed that Kerberos's silly nickname had rubbed off on him. The stuffed toy was awake immediately. "What did you say? I, the great Beast of the Seal, have never snored once in my magnificent life! Exaggerater!"Kero-chan shouted, his chest thrown out in importance when mentioning his title.

"Hah? You mean what Wei and I have been hearing all this time are illusions? It's obviously you! Great beast, great beastly loud snores,"Syaoran said accusingly. Kero-chan's face was red with fury. "You stupid Chinese brat, I dare you to say that again!"he roared furiously. Wei smiled, listening to the two bickering back and fourth. It felt nice. He had never seen the young master so fast to show his temper and irritation to anyone, not even to MeiLing. The young master really has changed. Even though he was arguing, Wei could sense from his aura that Syaoran was much happier since they got to Japan. He wondered if it was that Sakura girl's influence.

The bell rang and everyone's head swivelled to the back door as it slammed open and a panting Sakura stood there. Some of her classmates laughed while others called, "Just in time, Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled weakly, still tired from running. "Ohayo, everyone..."She walked to her seat and sank down with a sigh. "Ohayo, Syaoran,"she mumbled. Syaoran frowned. "What's wrong?"he asked. Sakura bit her lip. Terada-sensei entered the classroom. "I'll tell you after school."

"Sakura-chan, do you want a lift home? It's still raining"Tomoyo asked, worried for her friend. Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I'm going home with Syaoran today so it's okay,"she replied. Somehow, both Tomoyo and Eriol looked smug at this. "Hmmm... A first-name basis, then nice little outings together... Did I miss something between you two?"Eriol teased. Sakura looked blank while Syaoran turned red. "Oh yes, you two are rather close now, huh? Even we didn't progress this fast, did we, Eriol?"Tomoyo said, the twinkle in her eye bright. Eriol nodded, pretending to look serious. "Yep. Let's leave this two alone now..."he said, an evil smile on his face and the pair walked off, snickering. Sakura still looked confused while Syaoran shook his head. "Jeesh... They're a right match for one another... So evil, the two of them..."Syaoran muttered.

"Okaiiri, Syaoran-sama. We have a guest?"Wei asked, taking Syaoran's coat. Syaoran nodded. "Sakura, this is my butler and guardian, Wei. Wei, this is Sakura, my tomodachi,"Syaoran introduced. The old man nodded understandingly and Syaoran led the girl to his room. "Hey, Sakura! What's wrong?"Kero-chan greeted from Syaoran's study desk. As usual, he had a plate of sweets infront of him. "Haven't you guys felt it lately? The eerieness in the air? The unusual smell and feel of the rain?"Sakura asked. Syaoran closed his eyes and let his senses take over him. Sakura was right. Why hadn't he noticed it before? It seemed so obvious now.

"That's because it's not normal rain,"Kero-chan said. Syaoran frowned. "You knew yet you kept it from me?"Syaoran asked. Kero-chan shrugged. "Well, I was trying to sense it's location by magic but so far I haven't any results. What amazes me is that Sakura can detect it already. You're getting stronger and stronger, Sakura,"Kero-chan said. Suddenly, his face lit up. "I have a great idea! I'll make Sakura my second candidate for cardcaptor!"Kero-chan announced happily. "NANAIIII?"

"Arigatou, Wei-san,"Sakura thanked when Wei served her tea. "What do you mean, Kero-chan? Syaoran is already a cardcaptor,"Sakura asked. Syaoran looked astounded. "Well, I choose the candidates and Yue, the other guardian will confirm which candidate becomes the master of Clow Cards. If everyone I pick fails, a catastrophe will befall the Earth,"Kerbero said grimly. Sakura looked terrified. "Catastrophe? You mean... the earth will explode!"Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran chuckled at her expression. "Well, the catstrophe depends on the person... But I've already made up my mind. Sakura, come here,"Kerberos ordered.

Syaoran's head was whirling. Why? Why did Kerberos decide to make Sakura a second candidate? He no longer cared about heightening his powers and didn't mind if Sakura became his rival in collecting of CLOW Cards but she was in danger enough already. Just recently, because she was helping him catch a CLOW Card, she fell from great height and nearly died. Who knows what other dangers might happen to her when she becomes a cardcaptor as well. But Syaoran knew that he could not overwrite the Beast of the Seal's decision.

Soon, Sakura emerged from Syaoran's room. He noticed a little bird-like key hanging around her neck. Kerberos caught him staring at it. "Since she does not have any means of releasing her magic, I presented her the staff to seal and use the CLOW Cards,"he explained. Syaoran nodded, his throat tight with worry. Sakura looked at him in the eye. "Don't worry, Syaoran. I'll help you in collecting the CLOW Cards. And I'll be okay, I promise,"she said with a gentle smile. Was he that easy to read?

"Sakura, are you sure you want this? Being a cardcaptor?"Syaoran asked quietly as he walked her home. Sakura nodded. "This way, I can be of more help to you. Don't worry. I'll be fine,"she said, reassuringly. Before he could answer to that, the rain suddenly got even heavier than before. Sakura's umbrella got blown away and Syaoran quickly pulled her under with him. "Syaoran, I know where the CLOW Card is!"Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran looked at her, startled. "Eh?"

"The Key which hides the powers of the Dark! Show your true powers before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" Sakura chanted, holding the key out in her palm. Abright light forced Syaoran to look away and when he could see again, Sakura had a staff in her hand. "Let's go, Syaoran!"she said, determined. Using Windy, Syaoran got the two of them on the highest building he could see. "So where is it?"Syaoran asked. Before he could answer, a dark cloud appeared on top of them and cold, hard rain pelted down on them. Sakura yelled out," Shield!" A barrier appeared around them. Syaoran sighed in relief. "Good job, Sakura. Now we have to seal the card,"he said.

"Syaoran, use Watery!"Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her, then understanding filled his eyes. "Ah, I got it. Use water against itself. Water, appear and rebel against the one using you for mischief! Watery!" Water was suddenly everywhere, then everything disappeared and only a big bubble of water containing a little creature remained. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!"Sakura yelled, rasing her staff then swinging it down. The creature formed into the Rain card and flew towards them. Syaoran and Sakura caught it at the same time. Syaoran turned red and let go of it quickly. "You keep it,"he said all of a sudden. Sakura looked at him. "Really? Is it okay?"she asked anxiously. Syaoran nodded, red faced.

As Syaoran laid in bed, listening to Kero-chan's loud snores, he thought about everything that happened. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Sakura became cardcaptor too. They might grow closer since they'll be working together. It may not be so bad! :)

* * *

><p>Review! ^.^<p> 


	7. The Sword and The Confession

Okay, here's the next chapter. Forgive me for any spelling errors. And don't forget to review! ^^

**Disclaimer: I only own CCS in my dreams... ~.~**

* * *

><p><em>Syaoran fought hard against the strong whirl of water. Raising his sword, he thought with all of his might, 'Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!' He swung the sword down and the water disappeared and Watery flew into his hand. "Good. That was real good, kid. You're improving,"Kero-chan praised. "Syaoran! Kero-chan! Are you two alright?" The two turned around to see Sakura running towards them. Syaoran smiled. It felt nice to see the one you love so worried about you. Never mind the extra one she was worrying about as well...<em>

"Li-kun! Honestly, wake up!" Syaoran opened his eyes to see Eriol smiling amusedly at him. He sat up to see Yagami-sensei bending over him, frowning disapprovingly. "Seriously! If you feel sleepy, you could ask for permission to go to the toilet to wash your face!"the teacher scolded. Syaoran bent his head. "I'm sorry."

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?"Eriol asked, the usual playful glint in his eyes gone. Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Tired? What were you dreaming of while you were sleeping? It looked like a nice dream,"Tomoyo asked. Syaoran's smile became akward. "Well..."he said. Eriol suddenly smirked. "Sakura-chan, maybe?"he asked, teasingly while Tomoyo giggled. Sakura turned around, hearing her name. "Did you call me?"she asked. Syaoran shook his head hard while the other two continued to chuckle.

"Ne, what were you dreaming of in class? I heard you say something about a Clow Card,"Sakura said. They were in the park. Tomoyo and Eriol had gone to buy ice creams while Syaoran and Sakura waited near the bridge. "Ah. I was remembering the time when I sealed Watery,"Syaoran said truthfully. Sakura smiled and pulled something out of her bag. Syaoran gasped at what he saw. The Flower Card and The Float Card. "How'd you get them?"he asked. Sakura smiled bashfully.

"See, during the weekend, I was doing the laundry, then everything started flying about. I sensed the Clow Card and I used Shield to capture it. And just yesterday, when I was walking with nii-chan and his best friend, Yukito-san in the north, a shower of flowers rained down on us. Literally! I saw a young woman dancing in one of the nadeshiko trees. So I got away from my brother and his friend and sealed it,"Sakura explained. Syaoran stared at her in awe. She had only been a cardcaptor for two weeks and she already had 4 Clow Cards. He had been cardcaptor for a couple of months and he had only 5! He felt almost ashamed of himself but at the same time so proud of the happy girl beside him.

"Here you go!"Tomoyo presented the strawberry ice cream to Sakura, who squealed happily. Syaoran accepted his chocolate one from Eriol. The group walked on, chatting. Suddenly, Sakura, who was telling them about some lost puppies that Yukito-san had found, broke off mid-sentence. "Nani, Sakura-chan?"both Tomoyo and Eriol asked at the same time. Sakura shook her head hard. "Nothing. Excuse me for a while,"she said, and ran off. Following his instinct, Syaoran ran right after her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"Syaoran called. "A CLOW Card is near!"Sakura called back. Kero-chan flew beside him. "Man, that girl's powers are really strong. She sensed it from so far away when I even I couldn't,"Kero-chan said. Syaoran frowned. He didn't like the idea of Sakura's powers advancing too fast. If outer people noticed, Sakura may be in trouble. More power often attracted more trouble after all. It didn't take a genius to figure that out!

"Syaoran! There it is! Chiharu-chan's holding it!"Sakura exclaimed. They were in the streets, along a row of shops. Their classmate, Sakura's friend, Chiharu was holding a sword in her hand. Syaoran noticed something wrong with this picture. No one was around and the girl's eyes were blank! "Chiharu-chan, it's dangerous! What are you doing with the sword?"Sakura cried, worried for her friend, she ran forward. Syaoran stared in horror as Chiharu lunged towards Sakura and the blade missed, hitting the ground, just a few inches from where Sakura was.

Sakura scrambled away from her friend. "Chiharu-chan, what's wrong?"she shouted. Syaoran whipped out his sword. "Sakura, talking to her won't help at all! She can't hear you!"he called, warningly. Sakura looked close to tears. Chiharu suddenly lunged at Syaoran, who quickly leaped out of the way and the two began swinging their swords at each other. "Why is she so good? Chiharu doesn't learn fencing!"Sakura cried. "Sword is a card which enables the user to be an expert at swordsmanship!"Kero-chan warned.

When Sword nearly hit Syaoran, Sakura let out a scream and ran forward. "Sakura, what are you doing?"Kero-chan shouted. Sakura stood in front of Syaoran, who lay on the ground from the wound on his leg. "Chiharu-chan, we're your friends! Please come to your senses!"she exclaimed. "Baka! Talking to her is no use!"Syaoran shouted. His eyes widened in horror when the Sword flew out of Chiharu's hand and sent Sakura flying to the ground. Their classmate lay unconcious on the ground while Sakura stared at the Sword which hovered in the air before her.

Syaoran yelled out when the sword came swinging down. "SAKURA!" Sakura quickly rolled over so the sword hit the ground and raised itself again. "RELEASE! SHIELD!"Sakura screamed. A barrier of protection appeared around Sakura and the Sword's attacks could no longer touch Sakura. Syaoran felt relieved, almost pained at what nearly happened. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!"Sakura sealed Sword and ran to Syaoran. "Are you alright?"she asked worriedly.

Syaoran looked at her tiredly. "Don't scare me like that again!"he snapped shakily. Kero flew down to them. "He's right! What were you thinking, Sakura?"Kero-chan scolded. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for making you worried."

They walked back in silence. The incident earlier kept playing in Syaoran's head: The Sword plunging down, nearly fatally injuring Sakura, who stared at it in terror before evading the attack. What if the Sword had hit her? What is she hadn't avoided it in time? His heart thudded at the thought. Sakura peeked at him, alerted by his silence. "Syaoran?"she said nervously. Hearing her voice, affirmation that she was still with him, he hugged her tight, cheeks red. Sakura gasped, turning pink. "Sy-..Syaoran? Are you okay?"she asked, her voice rising to a squeek. "I'm...so glad...You weren't hurt... So glad..."he whispered, the relief plain in his voice. Sakura's face softened.

"Yeah. I was scared but I'm okay now. I'm really sorry for making you worried,"she said, squeezing him back. The two part and the words tumbled out of Syaoran's mouth when he met her beautiful green eyes, filled with concern and compassion. "I like you! Kinomoto Sakura, I really really like you! I've liked you since you found out about my being a cardcaptor, maybe even before. I really really... like you..."he confessed. Sakura stared at him, shocked and stumped. Then her face softened and she smiled.

"I like you too, Syaoran,"she replied. Syaoran's head snapped up. The girl was biting her lip in embarrassment, her face red and she looked nervous but happy. "Eh?"Syaoran stared at her. This amazing girl liked him back? She... really did? "I've liked you for quite some time now. I wasn't sure how you felt bt I'm glad you told me because I like you so so much!"Sakura said shyly. Syaoran felt as though his heart was going to burst in happiness.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I like you too, Syaoran,"she whispered. Syaoran's heart and soul rejoiced as he held the girl he loved with all his heart and soul in his arms. "Sakura, I love you..." Kero looked at the pair from above, smiling approvingly. 'But I wonder how this is going to affect them during the Judgement...'he thought.

Syaoran stood on the balcony. He was so happy, happier than he had ever been in his life. As he stared at the starry sky, he wondered. He hadn't meant to confess to Sakura. He didn't know why he did it. But he was glad that he did. Now he knows that she likes him too. He pressed his hand against his beating heart, his cheeks pink. "Sakura, I really love you... Thank you for coming into my life..."he whispered.

Wei stood by the balcony door, hearing what his young master had said. He felt warmth inside of him. Finally, Syaoran-sama had found someone he loved, one who softened his heart, brought joy and emotions into his life and one who was very kind. Wei felt so happy for his young master but decided against telling the Mistress about it. He decided to let Syaoran-sama do that. It was, afterall, his love life.

~In the Kinomoto house~

"Ne, Toya, doesn't you sister look so much happier than usual today?"Yukito asked. Toya glanced at the humming, pink-cheeked girl at the kitchen counter, who was preparing dinner. She noticed him looking at her and waved. Toya's eyes widened. "There's something definitely wrong with her! She never waves to me like that in the house. Usually it's "Nii-chan, what are you looking at?" demand. What's up with her?"Toya said, staring incredulously at his younger sister, who was now dancing around happily.

Yukito laughed, amused. "Maybe she has a crush?"he suggested. "NANI? I refuse to accept that!"Toya roared. At this, Sakura stopped to look at him. "What's wrong, nii-chan?"she asked. Toya glared at her. "Listen, monster, you're too young to be dating or falling in love, understand?"he demanded. Sakura looked at him for while before giggling. "Weird brother,"she giggled, fondly ruffling his hair before going back to the kitchen. "Something's definitely wrong,"Toya said while Yukito rolled his eyes. "Sister complex..."he commented, amused.

* * *

><p>Here we go! ^.^ Ah, I had so much fun with this chapter. Review, kay'? (~.~)<p> 


	8. The Dash

Hi guys! This chapter was such a challenge. In the previous chapter, Syaoran had confessed to Sakura and she accepted it. The problem is, my weakness is writing what happens after a confession. And I didn't know how much romance was needed for a couple in elementary school! So apologies if the characters in this chapter don't match their original personalities. My school holidays are coming up soon so I should be able to update this story much more often. And please review! ~.~

**Disclaimer: I won't say it... It's just too sad that I don't own CCS... **

* * *

><p>Syaoran was late for school. For the first time since he first came to Japan, he was late for school. He had set his alarm because Wei went back to Hong Kong for a while to assist one of his sisters , but Kero-chan switched it off. Now he was late!<p>

Syaoran burst into the classroom, panting, just as the bell went off. "Nice timing!"Eriol laughed. Sakura giggled. "Ohaya, Syaoran. You're late. That's unusual,"she commented. Syaoran sighed and sat at his seat. "Ah, Kerberos's fault,"he muttered. Sakura smiled knowingly while Eriol looked puzzled. "Ker- who?" Before anyone could answer, Terada-sensei came in.

"Hai, everyone, go back to your seats and I'll take your attendance,"he said loudly. Syaoran looked at the empty seat in front of Eriol, beside Sakura. "Where is Tomoyo?"he stage-whispered. Sakura pushed her chair back and whispered, "She caught a cold. Eriol's going to visit her after school." Syaoran looked surprised. "Why aren't you going as well?"he asked. Sakura turned a little to smile at him. "To give them some alone time!" Syoran turned red but on the inside, he was feeling so warm at her sensitivity and consideration.

Sakura and Syaoran were walking home together again. But Sakura suddenly said she needed to buy groceries as its her turn to cook dinner so Syaoran came with her. "Hmmm... What should I cook tonight? Ah! I'll make pasta! Tou-san likes pasta!"Sakura was wondering to herself aloud. Syaoran smiled at her as she chose the ingredients. 'She's such a sweet girl. Thinking of her father and brother's preferences before making a choice,'Syaoran thought.

"Arigatou, Syaoran. You didn't have to help me carry these,"Sakura said apolegetically. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like I can let you carry it all by yourself,"Syaoran smiled. They each held a plastic bag to make equal. Then Sakura slipped her hand in his, making Syaoran blush. But he wasn't about to complain. He found her hand to be small and smooth. Like her. They talked about school and home as they walked. But as they neared Sakura's house, they were interrupted by a certain tall, dark haired boy with a deadly aura and a fair haired guy who looked amused.

"Sakura! Why are you so late? And what are you holding?"Toya, Syaoran's sweet girl's furious brother, half-yelled. Oblivious, Sakura held up her other hand, which held the plastic bag. "Groceries?"she asked, confused. Toya looked as though he was going to explode. "NO! I meant the OTHER HAND!"he roared. Sakura turned pink and pulled out her hand from Syaoran's grip, sending him an apologetic look for her brother's behaviour, which Syaoran smiled back understandingly. "Now, now, Toya. Calm down,"the fair haired boy said soothingly, who Syaoran assumed was Toya's best friend, Yukito.

"No! Why the hell did you invite him in? Now he's in Sakura's room! And they're alone together!"Toya gritted his teeth. Yukito smiled. "Relax, Toya. They're just kids. Besides, you don't have to be so worked up!"he said fondly. Toya growled. Then his face lit up as an idea sprang into his mind. "I know! I'll make some snacks and give them to Sakura!"he exclaimed and practically ran to the kitchen. Yukito rolled his eyes. "He just wants an excuse to see what they're doing..."he laughed.

"Yeah. My mom taught my brother and when he's in a good mood, he teaches me to play the piano too. But ours is just a second-hand upright. Still, it makes me so happy to know that I have a piece of my mom,"Sakura was saying, beaming brighter than the sun. (I would have said stars, but it's still in the late afternoon) Syaoran couldn't help but smile at the jovial girl. "I wish I could play. We have a grand piano in my apartment but Wei knows how to play. I've been focusing on magic and physical training so I haven't the time to learn,"Syaoran said. Sakura was nearly bouncing up and down when he said this. "I can teach you! I can teach you how to play! Anytime just ask!"she said excitedly. Syaoran laughed at her reaction. Suddenly the door was flung open with a loud bang.

"Sorry, I had my hands full so I couldn't open the door quietly or knock,"Toya said, appearing at the doorway, carrying a tray of cookies and tea. Kero-chan, who was playing video games the whole time, hadn't had time to hide so he fell limply on the floor. "Onii-chan, thanks for the snack,"Sakura said while Toya laid the tray on her desk, frowning suspiciously at Kero-chan. "I haven't seen this thing before,"he said, glaring at the toy."That's mine,"Syaoran said quickly. Toya smirked. "Heh...a brat like you still plays with little toys? You're still a kid, huh?"he sneered and Syaoran glared at him. How can such a sweet, kind-hearted girl have such a mean, sarcastic older brother? "Nii-chan, go away,"Sakura snaps. Toya shrugged and went out with another warning glare at Syaoran.

"That was so close! Sheesh!"Kero-chan groaned. "I'm sorry about that, Syaoran,"Sakura apologised. Syaoran smiled and merely shook his head. She really is so sweet, apologising for her brother though it obviously wasn't her fault. Suddenly, something hit his conciousness hard. He wasn't the only one. He, Sakura and Kero-chan all whirled around to face the door at the same time. "That presence!"Kero exclaimed. "A CLOW Card!"Syaoran said at the same time. "In my house!"Sakura gasped.

"Kero-chan, what card is it?"Sakura asked, worried. "Is it an offensive card?"Syaoran said urgently. Kero-chan closed his eyes to focus then opened them back. "No good. I can't tell. Looks like we have to look for it,"Kero-chan said grimly.

They started by searching Sakura's father, Fujitaka-san's room. It was different from what Syaoran had expected it to look like. It was big and spacious, had one armchair, a queen-size bed, a bedside table with books and photo frames and an upright piano. They searched underneath the bed, the chair and was about to look behind the curtains when something small flew out from behind just as Sakura pulled the curtains back. "There it is! It's Dash!"Kero-chan shouted.

On the upright piano was a little fox-like creature who was spitting and hissing furiously. "Sakura must have scared it when she pulled the curtains back so suddenly. It's frightened!"Kero-chan informed quickly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"Sakura apologised, biting her lip. Syaoran focused his attention to the animal. "It doesn't matter. We have to seal it before it gets out. Your brother and his friend are still downstairs!"he reminded. He pulled out a card. "Petals of wind, heed my call!"he said loudly, pulling sword out as well. The door and windows slammed shut, trapping the card in the room with them.

Dash looked extremely agitated by this. "Looks like we're gonna have to use an offensive card to seal this thing,"Syaoran noted grimly. Sakura looked horrified. "No! We mustn't! The poor little animal is frightened! I'm sure it will calm down if we be nice,"Sakura said, pleadingly. Syaoran tried to resist but it was no use. The look on her face had him weakened. "Alright, alright. What do you have in mind?"Syaoran asked. Sakura studied the panicked card before turning to him. "Use Windy to bring it to us. Then we can calm him down,"she suggested. Syaoran nodded. "Well, we can try. Wind, form a binding chain! WINDY!"he summoned.

A gust of wind carried the struggling creature towards them and dropped it into Syaoran's arms. It struggled violently. "For goodness's sake! Stop moving!"Syaoran said, trying his best to hold it still. Sakura bent over and stroked the creature's head gently. "Shh.. It's okay, Dash. We're not going to harm you. I'm sorry for startling you. Please don't fight. Syaoran only wants to help you. Ne?"Sakura said softly, as she continued stroking and petting. The fox-like creature slowly stopped struggling and laid still in Syaoran's arms. Then a bright light appeared and it changed into a card. "Sakura, you did it!"Syaoran and Kero-chan exclaimed in unison. Sakura beamed at him.

"So. What were the two of you doing just now? We heard a commotion,"Toya asked, his voice supressing his rage. Yukito was smiling amusedly. Sakura turned red. "Aha...see, nii-chan... I, ah, lost... something... while playing in tou-san's room the other day... So... ah... Syaoran was helping me?"she explained, though the last part sounded like a question. Toya glared at their guest. "Is that so?"he said suspiciously. Sakura nodded vigourously. Syaoran looked at her brother straight in the eye. "It's true. I'm sorry if it caused you any misunderstandings of Sakura,"he apologised. Yukito laughed. "You two must be really close to be on the first-name basis,"he observed. As Sakura and Syaoran blushed, Toya turned red as well. In fury.

"Syaoran, are you okay?"Sakura asked frantically. The two were walking in the park after Toya hit Syaoran for being too close and informal with his sister. Sakura had been nearly hysterical. Syaoran knew it was wrong but he felt really warm and happy seeing her like that. "I'm really sorry, Syaoran!"Sakura apologised for the twentieth time. Syaoran smiled at the girl who looked close to tears and patted her head. "I'm fine. I learn marial arts so I'm used to these kind of things,"he assured her. Sakura hugged him tight. Syaoran took a step back in surprised and blood rose to his head. "S-Sakura! Wh-what?"he stammered. Sakura rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Ne, Syaoran. I really, really like you! Hontoni daisuki!"she said happily. Syaoran felt his heart softened. He hugged her back and buries his face in her soft hair. "I like you too, Sakura,"he whispered. He hoped to be able to treasure this feeling forever.

From a few yards away, a figure watched them from behind a tree. "Kinomoto Sakura, huh? Who is she?"

* * *

><p>And here we go! ^.^ Kuhuhu! Please review. And yes! My school holidays are coming soon. So I'll be able to update the story a bit more often kay'?<p> 


	9. The Fiance

School holidays are finally here! WOO HOO! I am so happy! And I came up with this chapter while watching Kuroshitsuji. I know that anime hasn't any romance but it sure gets a girl's heart pumping like mad! Sebastion is soooooo HOT! Oops. This is CCS. Well, Syaoran is hot too, but I kinda have this complex for bad boys. :P Kuhuhu... Anyhoo, I kinda added some spice to this chapter so enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... -walks away dejectedly then turns around and comes back- I still need to do this fanfic so ^^.**

* * *

><p>This was definitely not what Syaoran had expected. In fact, it could be considered on of his worst nightmares come true. And to make things a whole lot worse, it came true right at an absolutely terrible time. What was this nightmare which had Syaoran stiff and silent?<p>

His fiance from Hong Kong had come to visit him.

~flashback~

_~Syaoran was still smiling after parting with Sakura and was walking back to his apartment. The moment he opened the door, a girl dressed in Chinese traditional clothing, with black hair, flung herself into his arms. "Syaoran! I missed you so much!"the girl had squealed. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was. Afterall, besides Sakura, his mother and his sisters, there was only one other person who dared to call him by his first name without any honorifics. "MeiLing!" The Chinese girl smiled at him. "Ni hao! I'm here to stay for two weeks! So I'll be in your care, Syaoran, Wei." Syaoran was undoubtedly horrified. From what he got from Wei, it seems that MeiLing had missed him so much, she decided to give him a surprise visit. She only arrived about half an hour before he came home. Syaoran never detested his childhood friend, but he was always annoyed with her. He only got engaged with her because she was the only girl in Hong Kong who dared to talk and interact with him. In truth, she was his cousin. But one promise he remembered was that if he ever found someone he truely loved more than anyone or anything else, MeiLing wouod step down and let Syaoran be with that girl.~_

Syaoran sighed. How can this happen? He had finally got together with Sakura, confessed his love for her, and was finally starting to open his heart, then his fiance had to come. What's worse is what will happen if they met by accident or something? He didn't tell Sakura he had a fiance. Hell, the moment he stepped out of Hong Kong, he forgot all about MeiLing! How would she react? Would she leave him? Syaoran felt extreme pain to the point where he found it hard to breathe when he considered this. No. He must tell her. A relationship should have trust between the two parties to avoid any future misundertandings or heartbreak, was what he learned from his sisters' unsuccessful romantic relationships.

"Syaoran, what's wrong? You look kinda worn out,"Sakura observed as she turned in her seat to look at him in concern. Syaoran gave her a tired smile. It was nice of her to notice. "Sakura, I want to talk to you after school privately. Is that okay?"he asked seriously. Sakura smiled gently. "Of course,"she answered. Tomoyo, who overheard this, bit her lip at the serious and grim atmosphere and leaned to Eriol to whisper something to him. They both nodded to one another and continued their observation of their two friends.

"Syaoran, you look really upset. It's okay. You can tell me anything,"Sakura assured. The pair were sitting on the swings in the deserted playground. Unknown to them, another couple were hiding close by, listening to their conversation. "Sakura, you know that I like you, right? I... more than like you... I really... love you..."Syaoran started, unsure of how he was going to approach the subject. Sakura reached over to squeeze his hand with her own. "I know. I love you too,"she smiled. Syaoran bit his lip and decided to throw caution to the winds. "Sa-Sakura! I-...I... If I tell you something, promise me you won't judge me? That you would hear me out till the end?"Syaoran pleaded. Sakura looked slightly frightened by this but nodded firmly anyway. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I have a fiance in Hong Kong!"he confessed. Sakura drew in a sharp breath, her eyes wide. "Wh-what?"she gasped. Syaoran looked at her pleadingly. "Please hear me out. She is my cousin. When we were little, I was often alone but after I saved her canary from the heavy rain, she decided that she liked me and was going to marry me when we grow up. I only gave my consent because I never thought that I would ever fall in love. Besides, we were only little kids then. I never expected her to take really seriously!"Syaoran explained. Sakura nodded slowly. "Oh... Why are you suddenly telling me this?"she asked. Syaoran looked at her. She didn't seem terribly upset but he was still afraid. "I'm telling you this now because she came to visit me yesterday and is here to stay for two weeks. I don't want to cause a misunderstanding in future because of this. So that's why I'm telling you now,"Syaoran told her.

Sakura nodded, then gave him a small smile. "Un. I believe you. And I don't blame you. You were only children then. Wow. She must... really like you to remember that promise,"she said. Syaoran smiled sheepishly. "I guess. Sakura, are you upset or.. angry with me?"he asked quietly. Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm not. I really love you, Syaoran. I decided from a long time ago, that if I ever fall in love, I would believe in that person no matter what!"she said firmly. Syaoran walked to her and hugged her tightly to his chest. "Thank you. For believing me. For trusting me,"he whispered. Sakura smiled and pressed her face in his warmth. 'Sakura, I'm so lucky to have you... Thank you for being so undertsanding,'he thought gratefully, knowing that even though she said all of that, deep down, it must have hurt her just a little bit knowing that he had a fiance while telling her he loved her. It would have hurt any girl.

"Sakura-chan...poor Sakura-chan!"Tomoyo whimpered. Eriol merely bit his lip hard, his body tense. The pair had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation when they suspected there was something wrong with the urgency from Syaoran to tell Sakura his secret. Now they know. Eriol pulled his girl up. "C'mon. I'll take you home,"he said. Tomoyo was in agony for her friend. "Poor Sakura-chan. How could Syaoran-kun have a fiance while going out with her?"she exclaimed, furious. Eriol sighed. "Well... he never predicted that he would love anyone so I guess he thought it would be safe to have a fiance... But our close friend has to pay for his miscalculations,"he commented. Tomoyo looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Ne, Eriol. How are we to comfort her? We have known her for a long time. Long enough to know that she will probably cry herself to sleep tonight! Syaoran baka!"she wailed. Eriol wrapped an arm around her. "We just have to let her know that we'll always be there for her. And if it worries you that mush, I'll talk to Syaoran-kun tomorrow at school, okay?"he promised. Tomoyo nodded.

Syaoran felt his footsteps getting heavier and heavier as he walked Sakura home, knowing that after seeing that she was safely in her house, he would have to face his living nightmare again. He glanced at the silent girl beside him. She was so quiet. He knew that she must be feeling at least a bit upset. She loved him so much yet he hurt her. "Syaoran, if I asked you something, would you answer me truthfully?"Sakura finally asked. Syaoran smiled gently at her. "Of course. What is it?"he said. Sakura's face turned pink. "Umm... that fiance of yours... do you love her too?"she asked softly, her eyes fixed on the ground. Syaoran was startled by thi question. "Love her? Well, as a family member, yeah... sort of. But as a fiance, no! I don't love her that way..."he replied slowly. Then Sakura looked at him and he was surprised to see her smiling widely. "Oh... I see... not that way... I see..."she said, laughing. Then she ran to her gate. "Bye bye, Syaoran. I'll see you tomorrow at school!"she said cheerfully and ran inside. Syaoran stared. 'What was that all about?'he wondered.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. "Alright. You can go change back to your uniforms now,"their teacher called and the students headed for the changing rooms. Syaoran just took out his shirt out of his locker when it slammed shut. Eriol was leaning on the other side, smiling rather menacingly. "Hey. Let's talk, shall we?"he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he dragged Syaoran to a deserted corner of the boys' changing room. "Na-nani?"Syaoran asked. Eriol glared at him. "Y'know, I honestly thought you cared for Sakura-chan. But was I wrong? Seriously?"he said rather sarcastically. Syaoran frowned. "What are you talking about?"he asked. He had never seen this side of Eriol before. The boy was usually good-natured and often amused, but now he was amitting a furious aura.

By now, the changing room was empty apart from them. "Tomoyo and I... we were worried because you were so agitated yesterday. So we followed you after school. We heard you. Every word,"Eriol said angrily. Syaoran sagged against the wall. No wonder the boy was so worked up. "Listen. I do love Sakura. It was a mistake, getting engaged to MeiLing. But you have to know, I had no idea I would fall in love with someone. And in Japan of all place! I won't hurt Sakura anymore. I'm going to break the engagement, okay?"Syaoran said fiercely. Eriol studied him before giving in. "Alright. I'll take your word for it. Just remember, Sakura has never been in a romantic relationship before. If you betray her, it would crush her little heart. And she's so little already! Not to mention her big brother would come knocking to beat the hell outta you,"Eriol reminded. Syaoran smiled. "Yeah. I got it." He left the changing room, feeling warm. His little Sakura was loved by so many.

School had just ended. Sakura and Syaoran were walking home together, as usual. Sakura was chattering on how her father had brought home a sweet little injured bird the other day. Syaoran just smiled at his girl. Then- "Syaoran!" The pair turned around to see a black-haired girl in a Chinese patterned dress running towards them. She flung herself into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran tried to push her away. "MeiLing! What are you doing here?"he exclaimed. MeiLing pulled away. "Well, I thought that you could give me a tour! I don't know my around yet,"she said happily. 'Then how did you get here?'Syaoran thought grumpily. "Ah! Syaoran's friend? Ni hao, I'm Li MeiLing, Syaoran's fiance!"MeLing introduced herself to Sakura. Syaoran looked at the girl. She had a tight smile on her face, as though she was in pain but chose bot to show it. "Konnichiwa. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you,"she said, smiling. But Syaoran noticed that her smile was off. 'Oh, Sakura..'he thought despairingly. "Well.. Syaoran, I'll leave you two alone now. I can get home myself. I'll see you at school tomorrow... Bye..."Sakura said, biting her lip. With a wave, she ran off.

Syaoran stared at the direction she went off to, pain in his chest, knowing she was hurt.

"Syaoran, are you free today?"Sakura asked, her eyes bright. It was another day after school. Syaoran looked up from his desk. "Sorry, no. I promised to take MeiLing to a teddy bear exhibition today,"he said apologetically. The light seemed to fade from her eyes. "Oh. I see,"she said. Then she smiled. "That's okay. I'll be heading off now. Bye!" she said, grabbing her bag and running out of the classroom. Syaoran felt a hard whack on his upper arm. He turned around to see a furious Eriol. "What was that for?"Syaoran asked defensively. Eriol looked even more angry. "Baka! She was about to ask you to go with her to the bear exhibition today! Sakura loves teddy bears and wanted to go with you only to find out you're going with you FIANCE!"Eriol half-shouted, nearly spitting the last word. Syaoran whirled around to look in the direction Sakura had gone, feeling numb. 'Sakura... I just keep hurting you...'

Syaoran lay in bed, thinking about his sweet girlfriend and annoying fiance. He had spent the rest of the day at the bear exhibition with MeiLing, wishing the whole time that it was Sakura with him instead. Then his cell phone rang. He felt his spirits lift when he saw the caller ID. "Hello? Sakura?"he answered. There was silence on the other end before she spoke. "Ne, Syaoran... are you free tomorrow? It's a weekend, isn't it?"she asked. Syaoran felt his heart sank, realising that he had made another mistake. "Sakura, I can't tomorrow. I'm sorry. MeiLing wanted to go on another tour around,"he explained, the pain in his chest increasing with every word. "Oh. Okay..."Sakura replied. There was another silence. "Sakura?"Syaoran said, unsure if she was still on the other end. "Let's end it, Syaoran, ne?"Sakura said suddenly. The pain shot through him and he felt his entire body numbed. "Why... why are you saying that?"he whispered. Sakura seemed to have difficulty breathing and speaking. "We... hardly spent any time together lately... Besides... you seem to be much happier around MeiLing so..."Sakura said, but he could hear the soft whimpers she tried to suppress. Then the line went dead.

Syaoran stared at the phone in his hand. 'No...no...no! Sakura...'he moaned. Then determination striked him. He yanked on his shoes, threw himself out the window, landed perfectly on the ground and started running. No, he had to explain. He cannot lose her. He only had her for short while! Before long he was standing outside of the Kinomoto residence. With agile reflexes, he climbed up the tree in front of Sakura's room and knocked on her window, feeling his heart hammering in his dead, numb chest. Sakura drew her curtains before gasping in surprise to see him outside her window. She quickly opened it.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?"she asked softly. Syaoran could see that she had been crying. Quickly he swung himself into her room, landing neatly on his feet. "What am I doing? What were you doing? Sakura, I love you with all my heart. Don't do this!"he pleaded. Sakura's eyes widened for a while before understanding dawned on her. Se hugged him tight. "Silly. Running over here at night because of that,"she whispered. Syaoran hugged her hard. "I'm sorry, Sakura! I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you recently. It's been a week since we actually went home or spent time with each other. But I swear that I love you! Okay?"he begged. Sakura nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Un. I'm sorry too. I knew that but it's just that... I was jealous!"she admitted. Syaoran looked down at the girl who clung onto him.

"Jealous? Of what?"he asked, gently stroking her hair. Sakura bit her lip. "You've been spending so much time with her lately, that we hardly spoke to each other. And I was so jealous, seeing you go home with her after school, going out together. And it hurt. So much. To see you two together. Even though I know that you're cousins, I can't help it!"Sakura whimpered. Syaoran felt relieved and hugged her tighter. "I promise, Sakura. I'll spend more time with you. I'll go out with you tomorrow. Truth is, I've been spending alot of time with MeiLing because I'm going to break of the engagement. But so far, I haven't been able to bring it up. So I kept taking her out because I've been trying to find opportunities to call off the engagement,"Syaoran explained. Sakura looked up at him, sniffing. "Really?"she asked and Syaoran nodded with a gentle smile.

"But if you go out with me tomorrow... what about MeiLing?"Sakura asked. She was lying down in bed and Syaoran was kneeling be her side pulling the blanket to cover her. "Don't worry. I got it. Just sleep now, okay? Tomoyo said you haven't been sleeping well lately. I'm sorry,"Syaoran apologised. Sakura shook her head. "No. It's okay. I'll be able to sleep better now, I'm sure. Goodnight, Syaoran. Love you,"she whispered before closing her eyes and snuggling into the warmth of her bed. Syaoran sat by her bed, gazing at her for a while before kissng her forehead and throwing himself out the window quickly, just in case her brother comes into her room to check on her.

'I guess onee-chan was right. Honest, trust and love are among the most important thins in a romantic relationship...'

* * *

><p>Whoo.. this is probably the most longest chapter I've ever wrote! Hope you like it! ~.~ Though I admit, it's a little mushy. Please review! I need reviews!<p> 


	10. The Firey

Hey there! I'm back so soon! :) This chapter sort of came to me so I hope you like it! ^.^

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... there! You happy, CLAMP? **

P/S: Please review!

* * *

><p>Sheesh. MeiLing was proving to be very difficult. Many times had Syaoran tried to break off the engagement, he failed. MeiLing was also very determined. She would come to his school everyday after curriculum hours just so they could go home together. She backed off after Syaoran said that he was going to walk Sakura home everyday, even on the days where she had cheerleading practice. But MeiLing didn't stop here. During the weekend, on Syaoran and Sakura's date, MeiLing suddenly turned up out of nowhere, saying what a coincidence it was and they should hang out together. Sakura had been very understanding about this but Syaoran was on the edge. Three days before MeiLing has to go back to Hong Kong. He must break off the engagement before she leaves!<p>

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"Eriol asked in concern. Tomoyo bent over her best friend. "Sakura-chan, did you have a bad nightmare, perhaps?"she asked. Sakura was lying her head on her desk, sighing so depressingly once every few minutes. Syaoran looked at her sympathetically. Because MeLing had objected so strongly having Kero-chan in the apartment, Syaoran had asked Sakura if she could take Kero-chan in while MeiLing's still in Japan. Having no objections or grudges against the creature, she agreed. Knowing Kero-chan's horribly loud snores, he knew it must have prevented Sakura from sleeping well.

Sakura smiled at her friends tiredly. "I just can't seem to be able to sleep at night..."she sighed. Tomoyo looked tearful. "Sakura-chan, you need a good night's sleep. Would it help if I slept over?"she offered. Eriol smiled at his girlfriend. "That should help. How bout' it, Sakura?"he asked. Sakura looked slightly horrified. "No! No, it's fine. Really,"she said earnestly. She turned slightly to smile at Syaoran. Syaoran grinned back, apologetically. Sakura nodded slightly.

Syaoran was walking Sakura home as usual. "Ne, Sakura. Have you collected any new cards so far? I just got Wood, Silent, Loop and Fight,"Syaoran informed. Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow! I've only collected Glow and Sweet over the weekend,"Sakura said, skipping. Syaoran smiled at her. Of course. Aside from Sword, his gentle Sakura has only got the gentle, non-offensive cards. Syaoran gazed at the skipping, humming girl affectionately. Then a disturbing thought came to him. He reached out to touch her arm. Sakura turned to look at him curiously.

"Sakura. Tomorrow, I won't be in school. It's MeiLin's second last day in Japan so she wants us to go out,"Syaoran explained. Sakura beamed at him. "Okay then,"she said cheerfully. Syaoran noticed that her smile was tight and her shoulders were slightly tensed and he felt himself soften on the inside. He gently pulled her close. "Sakura, I'll break off the engagement tomorrow. So rest easy, okay?"he said gently. Sakura pulled away. "Yeah, I know. It's not like I'm bothered by it or anything..."she muttered.

Something seemed to click right then. A smirk pulled at his lips and he tilted her head up to look at him. "Sakura, are you by any chance... jealous?"he asked, the teasing grin widening. Sakura's face was so red by now. "N-n-no! Who-who would be?"she stammered. Syaoran laughed. She was so cute. He hugged her tight. "Sakura, daisuki!"he whispered. This time, Sakura hugged him back instead of pulling away. "Hey, don't those two look cute together?" "Yeah. So sweet. This is what you call puppy love, ne?" Sakura and Syaoran sprang apart quickly after hearing the passer-bys whisper about them, faces as red as tomatoes.

~At the Kinomoto residence~

"Ne, Toya, doesn't Sakura-chan look really happy?"Yukito asked. Toya glared at the kitchen, where Sakura was preparing dinner. "Ah. She came home, going, "Toy nii-san, I'm home~" like that! Since when did she call me by my name and nii-san? What's up with that? She's so creepy!"he grumbled. Yukito laughed. "She's so cute. Your sister must really like that guy,"he commented and almost immediately, he could see daggers being pointed in his direction. "Guy? GUY? She is not dating him! I told you that! I will never allow it!"Toya half-shouted furiously. Yukito laughed nervously. "Yeah, of course. They're just normal friends..."he corrected hastily. 'Poor Sakura... But don't worry! I'll support you!'he thought, determined.

~Back to Syaoran and MeiLin~

Syaoran was very irritated. MeiLin was so determined to make this outing a romantic date. As back in Hong Kong, he would often bring her to the amusement park. Or more likely, he was dragged there by her. They went on dizzy tags and on each one, MeiLin would shriek in fear and clutch at him though he knew perfectly well that she was not afraid. Now, they were on the ferris wheel. Looking at the Chinese girl who was staring in awe at the view, Syaoran decide to use this as a chance.

"Ne, MeiLin.." he started. "Syaoran, I'm breaking off our engagement,"MeiLin interrupted. Syaoran stared at her. "What?"he gaped. MeiLin turned to look at him, smiling with tears in her eyes. "You like that Kinomoto Sakura, don't you? I've been thinking about it alot. Syaoran, even from when you were a kid, you hardly ever smiled. You never laughed. You were always so cold even towards your mother and sisters. Now, you're gentle, kind and really warm. You smile alot and you laugh once in a while. You've been like that since you got to Japan. Or maybe it's more appropriate to say that it was since you met that girl. I lost. I can't win against her. Maybe there wasn't even competition in the first place. But, Syaoran, if you ever need any advice on girls, like when you need help in case she suddenly starts ignoring you or when you're going out on a date and you don't know what to wear, you can always call and ask me, okay? I'll be rooting for you."

Syaoran was so happy. MeiLin had finally released her hold on him. He knew she was a good person but he never really really truly recognised it until now. He reached for his cell phone and dialled a number, one he knew by heart. "Hello Syaoran!"answered a cheerful voice. Syaoran felt an immediate spark at his chest upon hearing her voice. "Hey, guess what? MeiLin broke our engagement,"he announced. "Mei...Lin did?"Sakura replied, puzzled. Syaoran explained the earlier conversation to her before Sakura giggled. "Ah, so that's what happened. MeiLin is really nice,"she commented. Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, she is. And Sakura, I've decided to skip school tomorrow as well. I want to see MeiLin off. Her flight is in the morning. Take it as a thank you, you understand, right?"Syaoran told her. "Yeah. Do you want me to come? Oh. Maybe MeiLin won't want me to come. Then I'll see you after school? You can come over. Otou-san will be home. Nii-chan has soccer practice so it'll be okay,"Sakura said. Syaoran was very happy. "Yeah! I'll do that!"

~At the Kinomoto residence~

Sakura laughed happily after she hung up. She felt so bubbly on the inside. Then she glanced at the clock. Nii-chan should be finishing his work shift and come home soon. "Tadaiima!"her brother's voice called. "I'm sorry for intruding!"Yukito-san's voice called as well. Sakura ran to the doorway and threw herself into her brother's arms. "Sakura? What's wrong?"Toya and Yukito both exclaimed in alarm. Sakura beamed up at them happily. "Nothing. Ano ne, nii-chan, I love you so much!"she squeals, hugging her brother tight. Toya turned red and tried to push her away. "Wh-what nonsense are you spouting. Stop that! Let go!"he stammered. Sakura then hugged Yukito as well. "Yukito-san, too! I love you like my own brother,"she said, happily. Yukito smiled at her affectionately. "Me too, Sakura-chan,"he said, ruffling her hair. Giggling, Sakura skipped to her room. 'Syaoran, I want to see you!'she thought.

"What's up with her seriously!"Toya snapped, stomping to the kitchen for tea and snacks. Yukito smiled, amused. "But you really can't help but think that she's really cute. I guess even her brother would feel that way, right, nii-chan?"he asked teasingly. "Be quiet you,"Toya grumbled. 'Good for you, Sakura. You found the one you love,'Yukito thought.

"MeiLin, arigatou. For yesterday,"Syaoran said. MeiLin smiled gently. "That's okay. Say, do you want me to tell Aunt Yelan about Kinomoto-san?"MeiLin asked. Syaoran stiffened as though a bolt of lightning had just shocked him. "N-no...I kinda wanna tell her myself..."Syaoran replied rather akwardly. MeiLin laughed as understanding dawned on her eyes. "I see. Well, I'm off. Send me lots of letters, kay? And don't mess up with Kinomoto-san!"she called as she skipped off for her flight. Syaoran smiled. "I won't."

"Syaoran-sama, would you like to go home now?"Wei asked. Syaoran nodded at the old man. "Ah. There's still time before school ends so Sakura won't be back yet. Let's go home first,"he said. Just then, his cell phone rang. "Yes, Li Syaoran here,"he answered without even looking at the caller ID. "Syaoran!"Sakura's loud cry could be heard. Syaoran's eyes widened in horror. "Sakura! What's wrong?"he demanded urgently. "Kozo! Hurry to Penguin Park. We're dealing with Firey and I don't know how long Sakura can last!"Kero-chan shouted. In the background was a lot of noise and Sakura's cries and screams could be heard as well. "Change of plans, I'm going to Penguin Park. Wei, you can go home. I'll be home late!"Syaoran shouted as he ran. 'Wait... wait for me, Sakura...'

Syaoran ran and ran. He ran through the trees, following the source of the loud noises. He arrived just in time to see Sakura being flung onto the ground. "Sakura!"he shouted and ran to the young girl. She had scrapes on her elbows and knees, bruises on her arms, legs and face, and cuts here and there. Gently pulling her up, he stroked her hair. "You alright?"he asked. Sakura nodded weakly. Kero-chan flew down to them. "What took you so long, kid? Sakura managed to get it back to it's original form. Hurry and seal it! Sakura has no more energy!"Kero-chan exclaimed.

Without being told twice, Syaoran trapped Firey with Watery and Windy before sealing it off quickly. "Wow... That was pretty smooth, kid. Watery and Windy ant once. You're improving,"Kero-chan praised, approvingly. Syaoran took no notice of the flying creature and went to help Sakura instead. "Here. You did such a good job,"Syaoran said softly, as he handed her the Firey card. Sakura smiled at him weakly.

"Sakura... Aren't you supposed to be in school?"Syaoran asked. He had the girl slung on his back as he carried her back to her house. "Yeah, but I sensed a CLOW Card so I made the excuse that I was sick and went to look for it with Kero-chan,"she explained. Syaoran shook his head. "Reckless girl,"he chided gently. Suddenly Kero-chan popped out of Sakura's school bag. "Wai! You two did a great job!"he congragulated. Syaoran squinted at the creature in surprise.

"Kero-chan, you're glowing!"Sakura exclaimed. Kero-chan nodded. "Well, it's normal. I've gotten some of my powers back since you captured Firey,"he told them. As though for proof, the creature snapped his (fingers?) and a ball of flames appeared in fornt of him. "Wow!"Sakura gasped. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Even with some of your powers back , you're still a plush toy, yellow-coloured sponge,"Syaoran muttered. Kero-chan whirled on him. "What? I dare you to say that again!"he cried in fury. Syaoran glared at him. "PLush toy! Plush toy! Plush toy! You plush toy!"he tested the toy's patience. Sakura laughed. "Both of you..."she sighed, shaking her head.

Sakura explained to her father that she had fallen down the stairs at school so it was no problem. Fujitaka-san thanked Syaoran for carrying his daughter home. Toya had a fit wen he came home in the evening to see Syaoran at the dinner table and an injured Sakura. But after Fujitaka-san explained everything, the older brother finally calmed down though he kept glaring at the Chinese boy.

Meanwhile, Kero-chan meditated in Sakura's room. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. "Yue... looks like the time to see you again is drawing near..."

* * *

><p>Here we go! I hope you like it! Can you believe that my school holidays is over already? Please review!<p> 


	11. The Earthy

I got this chapter while I was asleep in Chemistry... I must say that I have pretty good dreams... XP Kehe!

**Disclaimer: Well, CCS isn't mine... I'm not going to put this up anymore... it's too depressing... **

* * *

><p>Syaoran had a feeling that something was wrong with Kero-chan. He decided to discuss it during lunch at school to Sakura.<p>

"What's wrong, Syaoran?"Sakura asked, concered. They were seated in a deserted part of the school compound. The girl had tied her hair with ribbons that day. 'Wow... she's so cute... Pink and white ribbons look really nice in her hair...'Syaoran thought dreamily. Sakura waved her hand in front of his face when he stopped responding. "Syaoran!"she called. The boy blinked. "Oh, Sakura... Sorry. I was.. uh.. distracted,"Syaoran mumbled, his cheeks tinged with red from embarrassment. Sakura giggled. "I can see that. So, what did you want to speak to me about?"she asked.

Syaoran bit his lip. "Um... Did something happen? While he was staying with you? Was he acting weird?"he asked. Sakura thought about it before shaking her head. "Nope! If anything's weird, his appetite grew! But other than that, he was normal... though his snores are definitely unusual! Why do you ask?"she said. Syaoran sighed.

"I don't know. Ever since he got the portion of his powers back, he stopped playing my games, meditates all the time and he even stopped eating snacks around the clock! Now he only eats them after he meditates for hours! I can't help but think that something's wrong with him! I thought he would be happy and boast about his powers to me all the time now that he's got some back, but he's even quieter than before!"Syaoran ranted.

He stopped in his tracks when Sakura laughed. "Why are you laughing?"he asked, confused. Sakura smiled up at him. "You don't show it much... but in truth, you really care about Kero-chan, don't you? It's so sweet!"she giggles. Syaoran turned even redder. "N-no! It-it's not like I care! I'm just worried that if something happens to him, I'm the one that's going to be responsible! S-so.."he stammered. Sakura merely raised her eyebrows at him. "I see. Okay,"she chuckled. Syaoran scowled.

~At Syaoran's apartment~

"Kero-chan, I came over to play!"Sakura exclaimed, entering Syaoran's room. The plush toy, who was hovering a few feet in the air above Syaoran's desk , glowing, turned around. "Sakura! Hey, it's good to see you. It's nearly been a week. How many cards have you collected since then, my second candidate?"Kero-chan said cheerfully, flying over to the pair, seated on Syaoran's bed. Sakura smiled at him. "Well, three: Song, Big and Cloud,"Sakura told him. Kero-chan looked impressed. "Wow... how did you get them?"he asked. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. "I sealed Song when I was staying back late after school and I heard someone singing. It took me four tries though; it disappeared every time it heard me. Big, I got him at home. I used Firey to capture Cloud,"she explained.

"You're progressing real good, Sakura. Syaoran got four new cards too! Thunder, Freeze, Sand and Lock,"Kero-chan informed the astonished girl, who looked at Syaoran. "Woah, you didn't tell me that,"she said, impressed. Syaoran shrugged. He had known whenever Sakura got new cards because she always told him. Then Kero-chan caught his eye. The plush toy looked grim and sad again. Sakura seemes to have seen this as well and the pair exchanged worried glances.

"You noticed it, right?"Syaoran asked. The boy was walking her home. Sakura nodded. "But I'm sure if Kero-chan wanted us to know, he would've said. That's the kind of personality he has. So let's just wait until he comes out and tells us what's bothering him, okay?"she asked. Syaoran smiled at her gently. "Ah. I got it."

Suddenly, a presence hit their consciousness hard. A CLOW Card was near! And it was a really strong presence too. Syaoran and Sakura sprinted towards the presence's direction.

But the pair didn't get far as the ground rocked beneath their feet, endangering their run. "What's happening? An earthquake?"Sakura cried as she fell to the ground. Syaoran couldn't go to her due to the violent tremors. "No! It's the Earthy card!"he shouted. As the words left his lips, large, woody and pointed things shot up from the ground in various places of the town. They looked like giant roots of a tree, except for the fact that they were pointing upwards and ridiculously large.

"Why is it Kero-chan isn't here when we need him?"Sakura exclaimed as the ground beneath them rocked so hard that even Syaoran fell. Suddenly, a large wood bird thing shot up from the ground, a few feet away from Sakura. Syaoran gave a cry of alarm and reached for his sword. "RELEASE! FLOAT!"he heard her call. Sakura rose above the ground, sitting on top of a cushion-like balloon structure. Syaoran summoned Fly and flew up to her.

"Sakura, are you hurt?"he asked urgently as Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine. But what do we do about the CLOW Card? It doesn't look like we can use Windy or Watery to capture it. And I think using Firey might do more damage than good,"Sakura observed. Syaoran frowned at the scene. "Yes. And besides, you can't use an offensive card to defeat Earthy. But if we don't stop it soon, it's going to destroy the whole town!"he exclaimed.

The card then started to dive into the ground and shoot up so suddenly. There was no predicting where it would turn up next. Then it shot up near Sakura and Syaoran, who were forced to fly to different directions. The card seemed to be after Syaoran. Sakura floated slightly higher, clutching to her staff. Then, something hit her. She realised that there was no disturbances whatsoever near the trees. They were all safe. Quickly, she flew to Syaoran who was flying and dodging the card's attacks.

"Syaoran! I'll distract it! Use Wood!"Sakura shouted as she created a small disturabance and the card diverted it's attention on her. Syaoran hovered in the air anxiously. "Wood? Why?"he muttered. Then he came to the same conclusion as the girl. "I got it, Sakura,"he whispered and flew just behind the card's main body, which was still distrated by Sakura small attacks using Firey. He watched as Earthy shot missiles towards the small girl after she used Firey, watching her use the Shield card when the missiles nearly hit her.

Whipping out a card and his sword, he took a deep breath, hoping that his girl was right. "Trees, grow out your greens and come to my aid! WOOD!"he shouted. A circle of magic appeared in front of the bird-like structure's beak and branches came out of it, stretching and coiling around the card's main body. The card roared a little but soon stiffened. Sakura floated over to where Syaoran was and landed on the ground beside him. "Did you get it?"she asked breathlessly as they looked up hopefully. The large structure groaned and started to glow. Sakura quickly raised her staff.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!"she shouted and swung down the sword. Soon, the structure disappeared and Earthy flew towards them. Both Sakura and Syaoran caught it. They laughed. Syaoran gazed at her in relief. She was fine. He'd been afraid when the card got aggressive towards her. He pushed the card to into her hand. "Sakura, you can keep it. We both have 2 cards of the main elements now!"he said, grinning. Sakura looked abit surprised but smiled back. "Yep!"

They started to go back together but as they passed the park, something zipped towards them and hit Syaoran in the face so hard that the bay fell backwards. "Syaoran!"Sakura cried as she bent down to help him up. "Baka kozo! You guy's should've called me to come! You faced Earthy without me!"shouted the glowing creature in front of them. "Kerberos.. you.."Syaoran groaned as he stood up and glared at the glowing thing angrily. Sakura stared in horror. "Kero-chan, are you okay?"she gasped. Syaoran shot her a strange look. "Why aren't you asking me?"he muttered but a small smile pulled up at the corner of his lips.

The floating creature looked down at himself. "What, this? I'm fine. I just got back my full powers, that's all. I can now show you my cool true form!"he announced just as a magic circle appeared on the ground beneath him. Wings too large for him sprouted on Kero-chan's back and it closed up around him. Soon the wings opened back up to reveal a large lion wearing some sort of... armour, was it? He had this metal-like... thing covering the top of his head, a large ruby on his forehead.

Syaoran recognised the lion as Kerberos from his books on magic but still couldn't believe that it was the same glutton, loud-complainer of a plush toy in front of him. "Who... are you?"Sakura asked blankly. Kero-chan nearly slipped. "It's me! Kerberos!"he exclaimed. Sakura gasped, as though she couldn't believe it either. "EEEHHH? Kero-chan?"she half-shouted in surprise. The lion nodded. "Ah. It's thanks to you two,"he was saying but Sakura was distracted. "What's wrong?"Syaoran asked. At the same time, Kero-chan asked,"What is it?" Sakura was staring towards the park. Slowly she raised her arm and pointed. "Look. Isn't that Eriol?"she asked.

Eriol was lying face-down on the hard ground. He appeared to be unconscious as Sakura, Syaoran and Kero-chan ran over to him. "Eriol? Eriol, wake up!"Syaoran said, shaking his friend by the shoulders. "Maybe he's hurt somewhere,"Sakura suggested. Suddenly, the skies darkened and a strong gust of wind blew through the park. Sakura and Syaoran fought against the wind just to stay on the ground, forcing Syaoran to release the boy. Eriol started to glow and floated in the air as Syaoran and Sakura stared. "What's happening?"Sakura shouted against the strong wind. Syaoran's eyes widened as a magic circle and large wings appeared and closed around the unconscious boy.

"Could it be?"he gasped. As the wings reopened, the wind slowly died down. It revealed a teenager, around Toya's age perhaps, with silvery, long white hair wearing ceremonial white and light blue robes. He had silver eyes. Syaoran squared his shoulders and stared hard at the man. "Yue,"both Syaoran and Kerberos said grimly. Sakura stared in disbelief. "Yue? The Judge representing the Moon? The one you told me about? This is Yue? Eriol... is Yue?"Sakura whispered, her eyes fixed on the man in white.

* * *

><p>Lol, cliche here. Vampires have gold eyes, this guy has silver eyes, so maybe I should create my own character with bronze eyes just for the fun of it! Oh, wait, that's Edward Cullen. ~disappointed~ But don't worry, vampire-haters, I won't have any vampires in this fanfic. I'm not such a huge fan of vampires myself, I just happen to find it really cute, this little fact. Anyhoo, I'll end this chapter here. Look forward to the next one if you want to know who becomes the true ownerMaster or Mistress of the CLOW Cards. And maybe in the next chapter, I'll put up who currently holds what card, in case any of you are curious. Hopefully, I might be able to update the next chapter by the end of next week.


	12. The Judgement

I'm back! Huhu! I just couldn't leave the previous chapter hanging like that! So here we go!

**Disclaimer: Only CLAMP owns CCS!**

* * *

><p>The man in white stood before them, his presence overwhelming and dominating. "Eriol... is Yue?"Sakura gasped.<p>

"I don't believe it. All this time, I never even suspected it!"Syaoran whispered. Kerberos turned to them. "You weren't meant to suspect his presence. Not until the Judgement,"he said before turning back to Yue. "Where's Eriol?"Sakura asked, still confused, unable to take it in. Kerberos looked at her grimly. "Eriol is Yue,"Kerberos said, pity in his eyes. Yue's eyes flickered to the lion. "Long time no see, Kerberos,"he greeted, his voice quiet but authorative and could be powerful if used loudly.

"I have been caught off guard. The guardians of the CLOW Cards are always close to the holder of the CLOW Cards. You'd always been at Sakura's side as one of her best friends then soon became Syaoran trusted friend as well. You'd been hiding all traces of your powers until you were back to your original form. While Sakura and the kid were collecting the cards, I regained my powers bit by bit. Of course I was able to sense the Moon more and more... But it seems I was not strong enough to sense you. No matter how much you hid your powers, to think that I didn't know all this time, with you so close to us. Yue, the other guardian created by Clow Reed, my opposite,"Kerberos said, his voice deep and grim, addressing man who had his arms folded, his expression unreadable.

"Wait! What does this all mean? I don't get it!"Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran felt sympathetic towards her. After all she had known Eriol for a long time. Seeing him like this must be a shock for her.

Yue flew to her. "It's the same for Kerberos. When I lack magical powers, I cannot change into my true form,"Yue told her. Syoaran's eyes widened as he processed this. "You mean to say that Hiragizawa Eriol is just a disguise for the other guardian? For you?"Without answering, he bent low to look closer at Syoran and Sakura; the latter cringe back slightly, Syaoran's body language protective.

"It's the first time I meet you in this form, O candidates for the mastery of the CLOW Card, chosen by Kerberos the Selector,"he said, scrutinizing them. Then he addressed Syaoran as he straightened up, floating a few feet in the air. "For someone who could not gather the CLOW Cards by himself, the Final Judgement is a waste of time!"he announced, his voice and expression cold as Syaoran glared at him while Sakura trembled slightly.

"No! I believe that these two can do something about you!"Kerberos argued fiercely. Yue's eyes flickered to him. "You still are as soft as ever,"he scoffed. Kerberos seemed to smirk at this. "You still seem to have a mean personality,"he replied dryly. Yue diverted his attention back to the pair. "Then... we will begin... The Last Judgement..."

The guardian flew up high into the sky. "What's going on? Kero-chan said after collecting Earthy, we now have all the CLOW Cards. Wasn't the catastrophe to be stopped if that happened? What's the Last Judgement?"Sakura asked around frantically. Before anyone could answer her, Sakura's eyes turned blank. She floated up to where Yue was and landed on top of a building closest to Yue. "Sakura!"Syaoran exclaimed and tried to run to her but ran straight into an invisible wall.

"What-What is this?"he cried, slamming his hands on the barrier. Kerberos yanked him back by the scruff of his neck. "During the Last Judgement, nobody can lend a helping hand. Surely your books on CLOW Cards told you that,"Kerberos told him. Syaoran had indeed knew that. But he couldn't just leave her. She was on such a high building, he couldn't see her, only Yue. He prayed hard she was going to be fine, that Yue would not be too harsh on her. She was so small and fragile. His heart clenched at the thought of her getting hurt.

Suddenly, Sakura's screams could be heard. "Sakura!"he shouted in fear. Another pause, another scream. Without warning Sakura appeared in front of them. "Sakura!"both Syaoran and Kerberos exclaimed. She slumped on the ground, tired and wounded. Her uniform clothes scratched and torn. Syaoran ran to her, pulling her up against him. "Sakura, you okay?"he asked anxiously. Sakura opened her eyes and stood up, her breathing irregular. "Syaoran, be careful. All of my cards are with him now. He's really powerful,"she cautioned, gripping his arm. Syaoran nodded before kissing her forehead. "I'll be fine,"he promised.

"Now, we shall have the official first candidate,"Yue said and summoned Syaoran up onto the same building Sakura had been on. Yue hovered a few yards away from him. Yue closed his eyes. "Cards created by Clow, ther is one candidate left who is wishing to become your master. A boy chosen by Kerberos the Selector. His name is Syaoran. To see if he is truly worthy of being our master, I, Yue, the Judge, will now conduct the Last Judgement."

"Now, use the Cards that you obtained and defeat me!" Normally, Syaoran would not hesitate and strike but now, after meeting Sakura, she seemed to have influenced him with her gentle ways of doing things. He looked at the guardian and saw Eriol, the kind, fatherly boy who was Sakura's best friend and had become Syaoran's close and trusted friend. He could not do it. "It's impossible. I can't do such a thing! I cannot fight against you!"he shouted.

The Judge's eyes glowed dangerously. "Oh... why is that?"he asked loftily. Syaoran gritted his teeth. "You are now Yue but you really are Eriol after all!"Syaoran yelled and was immediately thrown back by a strong gust of wind. He landed on the ground hard, the pain shooting to his head and arms where he had fallen on with a lot of weight. The force was so great, he had skidded right to the edge to the building. Yue raised his arm, a ball of bright light appeared in his hand and he swung it at Syaoran. A shower of sharp missisles attacked him. Syaoran summoned Fly and flew. But Yue was not to be eluded and flew right after him.

With bigger wings, he was faster and slashed Syaoran with sharp magic. Syaoran was thrown against the wall so hard, he cried out. Yue, without giving Syaoran time to catch his breath, continued with this attack over and over again. His final blow was the same shower of sharp missiles as his first offensive attack but this time, injured and tired, Syaoran could not protect himself. He screamed when the pain came as the missiles scratched and wounded him more than he already was.

Breathing hard, he struggled as he stood up un weak, shaking legs, refusing to give up. "If you're not going to fight with all your powers, then this is the end,"Yue said mockingly. As Yue prepared for his last and final blow that would indicate the end of the Judgement, Syaoran struggled to collect the remains of his strength and powers. 'I have to do something...'he thought tiredly. Before Syaoran could act, Yue shot an arrow of light which hit the ground in front of the wounded boy. Tree vines branched out of the light and took hold of Syaoran, bringing him to Yue.

Syaoran struggled hard but it was hurting his wounds. "A descendent of Clow is this pathetically weak... I suppose this is it... You have lost,"Yue murmured. Syaoran looked at him, his strength depleting slowly. "I.. lost..?"he whispered. The guardian nodded. "Hence, a catastrophe will befall this world. I'm sure you are curious so I shall tell you. The catastrophe is to forget. If the candidate for Master that Kerberos chose has failed, then each and every person that had something to do with the CLOW Cards will lose their feelings of love towards the one they care the most. The CLOW Cards are about who sealed them and wrote their name on it. So if they are not fit to be Master, so as not to be tough on them, they forget about the feelings they have for the person they care the most."

Syaoran felt a stab of pain and despair that had nothing to do with his injuries. He was going to forget? About his feelings for Sakura? No, it can't be! Those are his most tresured feelings of all towards a person he tresured above all others. Not only him but everyone will forget as well? He remembered how much his friend tresured Tomoyo. Even though he's Yue now, Eriol still exists! Tomoyo will forget her feelings for Eriol? Sakura will forget her feelings for him? Tears slowly streaked down Syaoran's face.

"That's not right!"Syaoran shouted, his strength returning and he struggled harder against the vines. Yue watched him, his eyes glowed and the vines grew tighter around him. "Only Clow Reed can defeat me,"he murmured. Syaoran was losing his strength once more, slowly strting to lose consciousness. Dimly, he could hear Sakura shout his name, sounding close to tears. 'No... I musn't lose... Everyone will forget... Sakura...'he thought weakly.

Syaoran sat up in bed, stunned. "Ohayo, Syaoran-sama. You better get ready. You'll be late,"Wei greeted, drawing the curtains. Syaoran looked around him, confused. 'Was it a dream?'he wondered as he got ready for school, still feeling weird. As he sat down in his seat in class, the weird feeling grew stronger and stronger as he watched his classmates interact with one another. His classmate Yamazaki addressed another classmate of his, Mihara Chiharu by her last name. Though it seemed normal, Syaoran felt strange hearing them.

Just then, Kinomoto-san came into the class. "Ohayo,"she greeted with a smile before sitting down at her seat. Syaoran looked at the girl in front of him. He felt as though something was wrong. As lessons and time went by, he felt lonely and empty. Everyone seemed so emotionless.

He walked home after school, stopping by at the park. A nostalgic feeling came over him, but he could not remember why it had been important to him. As he sat down on the bench in the park, he heard a sweet melody. A warm feeling of being loved and loving someone overcame him. A picture of Kinomoto Sakura, his classmate, entered his mind. Wait, was she just a normal classmate? Is that all they are? The Kinomoto-san in his mind laughed at him. "Syaoran!"she called happily, holding out her hand. Syaoran's heart thudded. 'Kinomoto-san, no, Sakura... is the person I have the most feelings for!'

His eyes snapped open. He remembered. Using his newfound strength, Syaoran gathered his powers and threw off the hold the vines had on him. He landed on the roof of a building neatly. "He reflected the magic?"Yue said in disbelief. Syaoran looked up to where Yue was floating. "It's too horrible to see the world where love doesn't exist. I'll fight with all I've got right now! I'm sure something will come out of this. Everything will be alright,"Syaoran said, thinking of Sakura as he said the last sentence.

His sword, the medium for his usage of magic, started to glow brightly as Yue stared, startled. Syaoran, having studied magic for as long as he's been alive, raised that sword. The sword glowed brighter and a rain of light showered everywhere. "What is this?"Yue gasped, looking around him, composure gone. "Release...Syaoran whispered, his eyes closed, thoughts solely on the girl he loves. The sword glowed brighter and brighter until it tranformed into a midnight blue staff with a golden star at the top. Syaoran pulled out a card, and summoned,"Wind, entrap one standing yonder! WINDY!" Syaoran threw the card up in the air at thrusted the staff upwards as well.

A magic circle appeared and the card glowed. Windy came out of the card and flew to Yue. Syaoran felt his powers grew stronger. "It's no use. Windy is also under my.."before Yue could finish his sentence, Windy circled him and bound him in a strong ball of wind, snuffling out Yue's cry of disbelief. Windy brought Yue down to where Syaoran was. 'Could it be..'Syaoran thought as he looked at the defeated guardian. "Yue, I'm sure you must have loved Clow alot,"he said. Yue's eyes snapped open. "Then you should know that forgetting you feelings for someone you love or one forgetting their feelings for another is a very sad thing."

Syaoran walked over to the hunched up man as Windy slowly disappeared and held out his hand. Yue looked up at him in surprise. "I want us to be friends. Nothing like masters or anything of the sort. Wow, never thought I'd hear my self say that. But being with Sakura changed me alot, I suppose. Us being friends instead of master and guardian sounds like a good start,"Syaoran said, his tone and expression gentle as grass.

Yue sudied him for a moment before standing up on his own. "Close your eyes,"he ordered. Syaoran was in no mood to argue and did as he was told. Yue spread his wings wide. "The Judgement is complete. I, Yue, the Judge, acknowledge Syaoran as our Master." As power surged into Syaoran, a voice entered his mind.

"I had placed necessities disuised as coincidences around you, little by little. You came to notice each of them and brought a happy ending to this part of the story. Thank you. Your power has grown alot. And you even hve your own staff now, which your own power of the skies reside in. The Sakura girl has the power of the stars. Take care of your power and guide your loved one as she is not so familiar in the world of magic as you are."

'That, just now, was Clow? Sakura has the power of the Stars? And I the power of the Skies? What is that?' he wondered. "Syaoran!"Sakura's cries was heard. Syaoran opened his eyes to see her running towards him. "Eh? When did I get on the ground?"he said but without any time to wonder, Sakura hugged him tight. "You did it! Syaoran!"she exclaimed happily. Syaoran smiled and hugged her back. 'I'm glad I did. I won't want to forget this feeling ever...'

"What do you mean I can still keep this? Isn't Syaoran now the master of the Clow Cards?"Sakura asked. They had settled down in the park to rest for a while after the tiring event. Kerberos had gone back to being a plush toy and was telling Sakura that she could keep her staff. "Syaoran said that Clow had granted you the power of the Stars which means you can use magic. Besides you also have your own powers but you don't know how to use. I've discussed it with Yue. You can keep it and use it as a medium to use your powers,"Kero-chan explained. Sakura looked down at the key in her hand. "What happens now?"she aksed. Syaoran shrugged. "I say, you better go home. You dad and brother are gonna be worried. Yue and I will go back to our diguises so I'll be staying with you again, kid!"Kero-chan said happily.

Sakura and Syaoran looked over to he boy who was just waking up beneath a tree. 'Eriol...'

* * *

><p>Ta-dah! There!<p>

And here's the list of who was holding on to which cards before the Judgement! (not in order)

Syaoran: Windy, Fly, Wood, Illusion, Silent, Thunder, Watery, Fight, Loop, Sleep, Dash, Freeze, Lock and Sand.

Sakura: Sword, Flower, Shield, Float, Song, Sweet, Big, Firey, Cloud and Earthy

Just for your info, this is NOT the last chapter! Hehe! I'm still continuing so support me kay? ^^


	13. The Departure

This chapter is back to romance! So those Sakura X Syaoran hardcore fans can look forward to this one! ^^ Lol... it sounds like I'm praising myself. And for those who want to see Toya's reaction to Syaoran, read my fanfic: My Sakura. So here we go! Don't forget to review! :)

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns it... ~yawn~ I really won't say this anymore... **

* * *

><p>Both Sakura and Syaoran were the first to reach class as they have classroom duty. "Ne, Syaoran?"Sakura said softly as she wrote down the events they had on that day on the blackboard. Syaoran looked up from the vase of flowers he was arranging. "What is it?"he asked. Sakura lowered her arm. "I don't know how to react when I see Eriol later. I've known him for years, I don't care if it was an illusion or whatever. Now, I find out he's Yue. How can I ever treat him the same way again?"Sakura whispered worriedly. Syaoran's face softened. He walked up to her and gave her a hug, gently stroking her hair.<p>

"It's okay. I talked to Kero-chan last night before we went to bed. Apparently, Eriol has been living here without knowing that he was just a disguise, see? He lived as a human who knows nothing about the CLOW Cards or Yue or the Judgement. He's still Eriol. He never once decieved you or me or Tomoyo. Okay?"Syaoran told her, rubbing the side of his face against the strands of her light brown hair. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she nodded with a smile.

"My, my. I see you two have finally reached this stage, huh? Good for you, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan,"said a familiar gentle voice. The two turned to look at the back door. "Eriol?"

The young, well-groomed boy in spectacles with a gentle, well-humoured expression smiled in greeting. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun. It's nice to see you two together,"he said, his eyes twinkling. The pair sprang apart, red-faced and stuttering excuses. Eriol chuckled and sat in his seat. Sakura walked over to him. "Ne, Eriol, did you by any chance hear whatever we were talking about earlier?"she asked tentatively. Eriol looked up at her curiously. "Nani, nani? Did he confess to you? Then I should have come earlier to hear it!"Eriol teased. Sakura turned red. But Syaoran noticed a look of relief crossing her sweet face. She must have been glad to see the Eriol she knew back again.

"Welcome home, Syaoran-sama,"Wei greeted as he took the bag off the young boy's shoulders. Syaoran nod his head at the butler in greeting. "Hey, kid, okaiiri,"Kero-chan called. He was at the table, stuffing his face with cakes. It seemed as though everything was back to normal. "Oh, Syaoran-sama, your maother rang earlier and requested that you call her back to update her on your progress,'Wei informed. Syaoran sighed. "Ah, I got it,"he muttered heading for the phone, feeling a twist of dread inside. What would his mother say if she hears he has already become Master of the CLOW Cards?

"Okaa-sama, you asked for me?"Syaoran asked, using a formal, distant and expressionless tone. "Yes, my son. You have not called home in a while to report on you progress,"Yelan replied. Syaoran hesitated but decided to go with the truth. "I became the Master last night. I intended to call you but it was late,"Syaoran informed her lifelessly. "That's wonderful. Then you shall come home in three days,"Yelan told him. Syaoran stared at the phone in horror, all composure flying out the window.

"Wait, okaa-sama! I.. I have adjusted well here in Japan. Could I not stay here longer?"Syaoran pleaded, panick leaking to his tone. "Well, no. Afterall you've been gone for half a year. Your sisters have missed you and Wei very much. So come home. I shall arrange everything. You may have three days to say your last goodbyes,"she said and hung up. Syaoran walked back to his room, his footsteps heavy, his expression blank with horror.

"Syaoran-sama, what is the matter?"Wei asked in concern. Syaoran's voice was robotic. "Okaa-sama wants us to return home in three days time,"he whispered. Wei looked sympathetic. "Did you tell her of your relationship with Miss Sakura? Then perhaps she may understand and let you stay,"the old man suggested. Syaoran shook his head violently. "No! Wei, please... I... I need a moment alone,"Syaoran pleads. The old man nodded and went out of the room.

Syaoran clenched at his hair with his fists, pulling hard. One crisis after another. He could handle more fighting and magic conflict. He could handle being called that he was far weaker than his mother, that he'll never surpass her. He could handle living with a noisy, greedy, magical creature. But what he could not handle was leaving Japan. Leaving Sakura. His one and sole reason for living. His reason to smile, laugh and look forward to tomorrow. "Sakura..."he whispered, tears slowly streaking down his face. Another problem came into his mind. How would he tell her?

Syaoran had one day left. For the past two days, he had been spending as much time with Sakura as possible. Lunch, after school. He looked at her all the time. He didn't want to forget her face, or her voice. Or her laughter. Especially the happy look on her face. Many a time, he tried to tell her. But he couldn't. Sakura seemed to notice that something was wrong with him. She hugged him alot, telling him she loved him, staying close to him. Syaoran didn't want to leave.

"I must tell her today. I'm leaving tonight. I must tell her at school today,"Syaoran told himself feverishly. Wei had already submitted the withdrawal from school form with the request that they announce the young boy's leave after he has left. Syaoran got ready for school and prepared his mentality for the truth.

"Sakura, let's go to the park, shall we?"Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded eagerly. Tomoyo and Eriol watched them leave. "It's so nice to see them together. They're well-matched,"Tomoyo commented. Eriol frowned. "Yes, but I think something's bothering Syaoran-kun,"he observed. Tomoyo cocked her head to the side. "Like what?"she asked curiously. Eriol caught hold of his composure. "Nah, probably my imagination. Let's go. I'll walk you home."

Syaoran sat down beside Sakura on the bench. The young girl was looking up at the sky, her expression wondrous. "Ne, Sakura, I have something important to tell you,"Syaoran began. Sakura turned her attention on him. "Yeah?"she said, grinning impishly. Syaoran bit his lip. "I... I'm going back to Hong Kong tonight! My flight leaves at seven,"Syaoran blurted out.

Sakura's smile was wiped off her face in an instant. "My mother called and when I told her I became Master, she arranged for my return home. After all, I've completed my objective. I did try to ask if I could stay but she told me to come home,"Syaoran whispered. Sakura reached over and took hold of his arm. "You're leaving?"she whimpered. Syaoran nodded, not trusting himself to look at her. "I don't want you to leave,"Sakura whispered. Syaoran tried to smile. "It isn't goodbye. We can still keep in touch through phone calls, letters. Right?"he said, his voice trembling. Sakura nodded. "Promise we'll keep in touch?"She asked softly. Syaoran nodded. "I promise."

Syaoran sat down on an empty chair. He was already at the airport and it was 6:15pm. Soon, it will be time to leave. Wei had gone to check in the luggages. About fifteen minutes later, the old man appeared. "Syaoran-sama, it's time,"he said gently. Syaoran stood up heavily. He was about to take a step when he heard a distant yell. He turned around to see Sakura running towards him. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura stopped in front of him, panting. "Otou-san gove me a ride. I wanted to give you something,"she said and pushed a little brown bear with wings into his hand. "I started making it three days ago. I thought you were acting weird so I decided to make it to cheer you up. Kero-chan suggested the wings,"Sakura told him. Kero-chan was now staying with her. Syaoran looked at the bear. Its fur was the same colour as Sakura's hair.

He stepped forward and hugged her tight. "I'll come visit! As soon as I can!"Syaoran promised. Sakura hugged him back. "Okay. I'll miss you,"she whispered. They held each other for a bit longer and it was time for Syaoran to go.

"I'll miss you too, Sakura."

* * *

><p>There we go! And this is also NOT the last chapter. Hehe! I'm gonna keep going! Look forward to it! Please review if you love Sakura X Syaoran like I do!<p> 


	14. The Long Distance

This chapter is more on Syaoran and his feelings for Sakura. Enjoy and review! ^^

* * *

><p>Syaoran was feeling very miserable. Ever since he arrived in Hong Kong, he had a dead feeling where his heart once was. Wei brought him back to the mansion where his sisters and MeiLing had greeted him enthusiastically. His four sisters had hugged him, sqeualing about how much they missed their cute little brother. MeiLing had hugged him as well but less enthusiastically than she normally would since she knew about Sakura. Syaoran had backed out of his coming home party set by his sisters to only sit in his room.<p>

He looked around his large room. His queen-sized bed, his balcony facing the mansion's lawn, the bright green wallpaper of his bedroom walls and the cold feeling sets in. He missed his apartment in Japan. His small room, his single bed... A knock sounded on his door. "Syaoran-sama, head mistress is calling for you,"Wei said with a bow. Syaoran stood up. "I got it,"he replied, his voice cold. As he walked to his mother's room, Wei looked at him sadly. "He's changed back to his old, cold self. He really needs that Sakura girl by his side..."Wei said softly.

Syaoran walked heavily to his mother's study. He knocked on the door before coming in. "You asked to see me?"he asked, his voice distant. Yelan studied her son who stood before her. He seemed so different; he had changed many times, it seemed to her. Before he left Hong Kong, he was cold, distant and never once showed how he felt about anything. He kept to himself, training physically and mentally, at the same time strengthening the wall between himself and the rest of the world. After he left, they kept contact via phone calls. She could hear her son being happy, shocked and eager on the phone. The wall seemed to have weakened during his stay in Japan but that is not what she is seeing at the moment. Her son, standing in front of her, appeared to be robotic, melacholic and quiet. What happened?

"It seems you did a good job in Japan. You are now Master of the Clow Cards. The elders, your sisters and I are very proud of you,"Yelan told him. Syaoran merely nodded. "Thank you. May I take my leave?"Syaoran asked. Yelan was startled. Her son had never asked to leave. He usually waited for her to dismiss him. "My son, are you ill? Or jet-lagged, perhaps?"she asked tentatively. Syaoran shook his head. "I... want to use the phone. To contact my friends in Japan. I promised I would inform them that I got here safely,"Syaoran said.

Yelan was even more surprised at this. Her standoffish, unsociable, angry-looking son had made friends in Japan? He usually stayed out of social circles and kept well away from others. He... made friends? Was that why he didn't want to leave Japan? As she watched her son leave the room, she pondered on that. It might be possible. After all, he'd been alone for such a long time that maybe having friends for once in his life had made him so happy, he didn't want to leave. But it just wasn't like Syaoran... but then again, it wasn't like Syaoran to keep in contact with his friends...

~In Japan~

"I'm sorry to inform all of you that Li-kun has gone back to Hong Kong. He requested that his leave be made a secret until after he left,"Terada-sensei told the class. There was an instant uproar. "Why did he leave without telling us anything?" "Sensei, why didn't you tell us?" "Was there an emergency in Hong Kong that he had to leave so suddenly?"

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at one another before turning to their friend, who had her head on the table. "Sakura-chan, did you know?"Tomoyo asked gently. Sakura looked at her friends and nodded. "He told me on the day he left. So I saw him off,"she replied softly. Eriol looked downcasted. "That's so mean, leaving without saying goodbye... I thought we were friends,"he muttered sadly. Sakura smiled gently. "We still are. His mother called him to come home quickly, so there wasn't any time. Besides, I think he just didn't want us to be sad,"Sakura explained. Tomoyo's face softened at this. "That sound like him,"Eriol sighed.

Tomoyo was cutting a cake she had just baked when Sakura's phone rang. Tomoyo was over at Sakura's place after school to give some cake to Kero-chan, who whined alot about how he missed Wei's cakes even though it hasn't even been a 24 hours since they left. "Hello, Kinomoto speaking,"Sakura answered, then her face lit up and she backed out of her room. Tomoyo looked up in surprise.

~ In Hong Kong~

"Sakura, I've reached home already,"Syaoran said softly into his phone. Even thoug chances of anyone listening to their conversation or eavesdropping was unlikely, he wasn't about to risk anyone finding out.

"I missed you already. Terada-sensei told the class today. Everyone's angry at you. Eriol's a bit sad,"Sakura informed him. Syaoran felt a pang at Eriol's name. He had missed the other boy. His first true friend. "I missed you too, Sakura. Eriol, Tomoyo, everyone..."Syaoran said sadly. "Ne, Syaoran, tell me what your home in Hong Kong is like,"Sakura suggested. Syaoran smiled.

He wanted to describe everything in detail, so he took the risk and went out of his room, deciding that even if someone hears him, he could say he was talking to a friend. "My house is pretty big. We have about twenty-four rooms, a garden and the wonders. You would love it here. We have a few fountains in our garden. Among the twenty-four rooms, we have six training rooms. Three for training magic, another three fully-equipped for practicing martial arts,"Syaoran told her. He could already imagine her reaction as he walked into the garden looking at the trees and the birds.

"Wow! That must be so nice! Since you have alot of training rooms, does that mean your sisters train too?"Sakura asked curiously. Syaoran could have laughed at that idea. "Nope. They have magic and can use it but they don't. They prefer to hang out with friends and boyfriends and going shopping. None of them can fight. They all only know basic self-defense and that was only because okaa-sama had insisted on it,"Syaoran told her. Sakura laughed. "Then why do you have alot of training rooms?"she asked. Syaoran smiled, having predicted this question.

"Like MeiLing, many children and teenagers come here to train. Some are cousins of ours while others just come to practice. Wei gives the willing ones martial arts lessons,"Syaoran explained. They talked alot. After about half an hour, Toya called Sakura away and Syaoran hung up, feelin lonely again. He missed her so much already. He looked at the wallpaper of his phone. Sakura was looking up at the sky with a wondrous expression. He smiled.

~Two months later~

Syaoran was had become very hot-tempered. He missed Sakura so much that an ache had settled in his heart. He was angry at everything and everyone. His sisters, for being so happy all the time, Wei, for being so patient and kind, his mother, for never understanding his feelings and always insisting that he does everything he is told to do.

Every night, he would lie in bed, hugging Sakuma to him tightly. He called Sakura once every two days and sends her letters once in a while. He called Eriol too. To apologise. The other boy assured him that he understood. But Syaoran was very irritable. He hated the mansion, the gardens, his school and his classmates. He missed Japan, his apartment, Tomoeda Elementary School, Eriol, Tomoyo and most of all, Sakura.

"Syaoran, aren't you going to school?"Yelan asked in surprise. It was late and the boy still hasn't left the house. "What's it to you? What the hell do I care? I don't give a SHIT about school!"Syaoran snapped at her and stormed off to to his room. Yelan and her daughters stared in surprise. "Mother, don't worry. I'm sure it's just a passing rebellious phase. He is still growing,"her eldent daughter, SuYing, tried to console her.

Was it really a passing rebellious phase? Syaoran had never shouted at her or anyone before...

"Syaoran, let's go to school together! We're going to be late!"MeiLing called. SuYing walked over to her. "Careful, he's in a bad mood,"she told her. MeiLing nodded and went up to Syaoran's room. "Syaoran?"she called tentatively. He was not there. She decided to wait for a few minutes for Syaoran in his room. It wasn not long before she spotted a light brown bear with wings on his bed. "Ah, kawaii! I didn't know Syaoran liked bears,"MeiLing said, picking it up.

Just then, Syaoran entered the room. He saw red immediately when he spotted MeiLing holding onto Sakuma. "What are you doing in my room? And give her back!"he shouted, marching over and snatching the bear out of MeiLing's arms. She looked frightened at Syaoran's sudden anger. "What? I was just looking at the bear. Did... Kinomoto-san give you that?"she asked slowly. She could understand his reaction if it was Kimomoto's gift to him.

"Get out! Who told you to come in here? You can't just barge in and touch people's stuff! Who do you think you are?"He yelled. He continued to rant at her until MeiLing was reduced to tears. "I just came so we could go to school together..."she whimpered. Syaoran just shouted at her some more and she ran out, sobbing. SuYing, who overheard what Syaoran was shouting out, went to fing MeiLing and comforted her.

"It's okay, don't cry. Syaoran's just being mean. I'll scold him later,"SuYing promised. She didn't understand it at all. In the past, MeiLing had often irritated Syaoran but he had never yelled at her and now he does it over a plush toy? MeiLing shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "No, don't. It's my fault. I can understand why he's angry. I got to go to school now. Thank you, SuYing,"she said, and walked away, still rubbing her eyes. SuYing was even more confused. She had never known MeiLing to take a blame before. What was going on?

It was evening and Syaoran had gone training with Wei. SuYing sneaked into her brother's room. "There's got to be somehing here that'll explain his weird personality and recent behaviour,"she told herself, looking around. Unlike her room, Syaoran's room was neat, clean and organised. Then something caught her eye. A photoframe on the table at the far end of the big room. Syaoran never took pictures let alone keep a photoframe of someone.

As she walked closer, she saw the picture. SuYing picked the photoframe up and her whole face softened. Her younger brother was laughing, his eyes bright. A girl with light brown hair and green eyes was besdie him. She too was laughing in the picture. Syaoran's arm was around her shoulders and he looked so happy. Was she his girlfriend? If that is so, everything suddenly made sense. But she couldn't be sure just yet.

SuYing walked downstairs. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell her mother or confront Syaoran? Right in the living room, Syaoran had passed out on the sofa, snoring lightly. SuYing smiled affectionately at her tired sleeping brother. "Sakura... Sakura..."he mumbled softly. SuYing stroked his hair from his face. She knew for sure now. He was in love with this Sakura girl. "I... miss... you..."Syaoran whispered in his sleep. SuYing smiled. She knew what to do now.

"Okaa-sama, I have something I want to talk to you about,"SuYing began, holding the photoframe behind her. Yelan looked up from her study table. "What is it?"she aked. SuYing walked closer. "I think we should send Syaoran back to Japan with Wei. Permenently, this time,"SuYing said. Yelan looked startled. "Why? Didn't you miss your brother? He has no more business in Japan anymore,"Yelan said, confused. SuYing only smiled. "You may be wrong, okaa-sama. I think he has very important business in Japan. And it involves his heart," SuYing told her and set the photoframe in front of her mother.

Yelan's eyes widened and picked it up. "This is... Syaoran?"she whispered. How different her son looked in the picture! She had lived with him for as long as he's been alive and she's never seen him like this. "Ithink her name's Sakura. It seems that little brother has fallen hard for her. He misses her alot. He doesn't know how to cope with this feelings because, well, because it's probably the first time he's been in love,"SuYing said.

Yelan set the picture down. In love, huh? Her son had grown alot without her even realising. He learnt to shield his thoughts and feeling from the world without her realising. He had become stronger mentally, physically and in terms of magic without her realising. He had fallen in love and learnt how to feel care and longing towards someone without her realising. Yelan suddenly felt as though she were a terrible mother to her son.

She had been strict on Syaoran on purpose, hoping he'd grow to be strong, while hse had been kinder and nicer to his sisters as they were girl and needed more love and attention than boys. She had been wrong. Now her son doesn't even confide in her and even attempts to hide the fact that he had fallen in love from her. She really had failed as a mother. Now, she was going to set things right. To hell with the elders, she was going to make sure her son is happy.

"Syaoran, okaa-sama wants to see you,"SuYing called. Syaoran paused between his self-training and reached for a towel. "I'm coming,"he said. SuYing had placed the photograph right back where it was as to not arouse any suspicions or unwanted fury. Syaoran walked to his mother's study and came right in without knocking. "You called?"he asked.

Yelan smiled at her son. He looked like his father. "Syaoran, I was thinking of sending you to live in Japan permenently for overseas studies. Your results in Japan was far better than your present results. However, you must come back here at least twice a year, understand?"Yelan said, firmly. Then he did something she never saw in her life. His whole face lit up and he smiled happily at her. He hugged her tight. "Arigatou, okaa-sama!"he exclaimed before running off. Yelan smiled. Yes, she did the right thing. For once, her son said thank you and hugged her. She was happy.

Wei was coming to Japan with Syaoran for supervision. His sisters had gotten the full story from SuYing, but the eldest had kept Syaoran's love life out of her explanation and given Yelan's stoy instead. Syaoran had bade his sisers goddbye and went to apologise to MeiLing for yelling at her the day before. MeiLing forgave him right away. "Have you told your mom about Kinomoto-san?"she asked. Syaoran shook his head. "Nah, I don't want her to know yet. But maybe I will tell her soon,"he replied. MeiLing smiled. "She'll be so surprised."

Syaoran was eager to go back to Japan, to his apartment, to Sakura. "Sakura, I'll see you soon..."

~In Japan, the next day~

Sakura woke up late again. She rushed around, getting dressed and packing her school bag. "Mou, Sakura, you're always like this,"Kero-chan scolded. Sakura glared at him. "You're one to talk,"she frowned then caught the time on the clock. "Ah! I gotta go!"she exclaimed. She ran downstairs. "Kaijuu, you're being noisy again. Our neighbour just lodged a complaint yesterday that in the morning, they hear loud booms coming from our house,"Toya teased. Sakura marched over to him. "I'm not a monster! Nii-chan, you liar!"she whined. Fujitaka laughed and handed her her bento.

"Ittikimasu!"Sakura called as she ran off to put on her rollerblades. "No breakfast today?"Fujitaka asked in surprise. "No, I'll be late for class duty!"Sakura called and set off. As she turned around the bend to pass by the park, Sakura saw a figure in a distance. It was a boy, holding a brown bear with wings. Sakura stopped. "Syaoran... is that you?"

Syaoran smiled and walked towards her. "Yeah, you're a hurricane as usual. It's nice to see you again. If you're wondering, I'm here to stay permenently as long as I visit my family twice a year,"Syaoran told her, smiling. Sakura still could not believe her eyes. "We won't have to go though phone calls and letters anymore?"she whispered. Syaoran shook his head. Her eyes filled with tears and she flung herself at him. "Syaoran!"

He hugged her tight. He was really here, holding Sakura in his arms. Toya walked past them. And stopped, slightly ahead of the pair. Sakura braced herself for his shouts . "You have a fever so you won't be coming to school today. I called the school office for you. Go and rest,"was all he said and he continued walking. Syaoran and Sakura stared at him. "What did he mean by that?"Sakura asked slowly, confused. Syaoran smiled and pulled her back in his arms.

"I think that means that you can skip school for today and be with me."

* * *

><p>WOO-HOO! This chapter is finally done! Please review!<p>

P/S: SuYing is the name of one of my good classmates so I borrowed her name for Syaoran's eldest sister. Thank you, SuYing!

P/P/S: Sakuma is the mix of Sakura and Kuma. Sakura + Kuma= Sakuma! Aren't I great? ^^ just joking!

Just in case for those who don't know, kuma means bear. Alright, have a good day!


	15. The Surprise Visit

I haven't updated for quite some time. I'm ashamed to say this but my exam results came out and I failed my Science terribly. Mom banned me from using my laptop ever since I showed her my results. But the ban has been lifted due to my extra good behaviour and I am back! This chapter is more on Syaoran and his feelings for Sakura. Enjoy and review! ^^

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since Syaoran came back from Hong Kong to stay in Japan. He and Wei continued to occupy the same apartment as before and Yelan had enrolled him back in the same school. On his first day back at school, Terada-sensei was pleased to have him back. "Okay, class, today, a new classmate will be joining us. I think you all will be pretty excited. Come in, Li-kun,"was what he said as the Chinese boy came in.<p>

The class stared for a while before shouts of delight filled the room. "Syaoran-kun, you're back!" "Why did you leave without telling us?" "Li-kun, welcome back!"

Eriol was very happy to have his friend back. Tomoyo glanced to look at Sakura during Terada-sensei's announcement. The girl showed no signs of surprise or excitedness, only pure happiness. 'Hmmm... so I suppose she knew that Syaoran-kun will be back. I bet she was absent yesterday because she wanted to spent time with him. That's good for you, Sakura,'Tomoyo thought happily. She was happy as well that Sakura's old smile had returned to her face.

Syaoran was given the seat behind Sakura, like before. 'I guess everything will be back to normal,'Sakura thought blissfully. Well, everything was normal. However, everyone in class, including Terada-sensei, noticed a change in their Chinese classmate. The boy was very cold and distant when he first came. Then he slowly opened up to his classmates yet still holding a little distance. But now, he was always smiling, chatting with his friends who sat near him. And there was also his behaviour around their other classmate, Sakura, who too appeared to be much happier since Syaoran came back.

"Young love... must be nice..."Terada-sensei thought knowingly with a smirk.

"Sakura-chan, which ice cream do you want?"Eriol asked. Sakura had no need for hesitations. "Strawberry!"she exclaimed. Syaoran and Tomoyo laughed. It was their first outing together as a group since Syaoran came back. At their usual place in the park they all sat on the same bench as Eriol handed out the ice creams he had bought. "So Sakura-chan, you and Syaoran are going out officially now?"Eriol asked. Both parties turned bright red. "What do you mean? We've always been together..."Syaoran mumbled. Eriol smiled. "Yes, but it was always secret little outings after school in your uniform because Sakura doesn't want Toya-san to know. Are you going out publically now?"he asked more specifically.

Sakura looked at him in the eye. "Ano ne, when Syaoran came back, I went to see him, Toya told me not to go to school and to spend the day with Syaoran,"Sakura told him. "Really? So it means Toya-kun has accepted your relationship?"Tomoyo asked excitedly at the drama. "We're not sure but we think so,"Syaoran answered. Eriol smirked. "I guess since there's no need for more secrets, you are finally going out officially,"he announced. Needless to say, the victims begged him not to say it so much or too loudly as they were shy.

As days went by, Syaoran and Sakura spent almost every waking second with each other. (Not literally but you guys get the picture! ^^) It didn't take long before their relationship spread over the entire school. However, there were no gossips about them or teachers coming to talk to them personally about certain matters of what they should or should not do in a romantic relationship. (*cough cough* Well, older readers will know what I mean. Hehe.. my mind is so warped.) Everyone just accepted it as they looked so natural together like it was meant to be. To the point where all dirty thoughts and young age flew out the window.

Eriol and Tomoyo were very happy for their best friend. Syaoran and Eriol became best friends and could talk to each other about anything, which was very new for Syaoran. Toya, however, was very grumpy all the time. When he came home, he would find Sakura singing in the kitchen while cooking dinner or laughing and giggling by herself in her room. The worse was finding Syaoran in the living room. Yukito who came over just as often as Syaoran did, would calm Toya down or at least hold him back when he feels like beating up the younger boy. Everything was normal or maybe even better. Well, for Sakura it is. Toya, not so much!

"Ah, welcome home, Syaoran-sama,"Wei greeted. His eyes widened before softening when Sakura peeked out from behind Syaoran. "And welcome to you, Sakura-sama,"he added warmly. Sakura beamed at him. "Konnichiwa, Wei-san,"she greeted. Syaoran led her in. Something small came flying out of one of the rooms calling,"Welcome back!" Sakura smiled. "Kero-chan!"she said happily. Kero-chan looked at her in surprise. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"he asked curiously. "Sakura is going to teach me how to play a short melody on the piano,"Syaoran explained.

~Meanwhile at the airport (in Japan)~

"But if we surprise them, we won't know if they're even home!"a teenage girl was saying to her three sisters. "Nah, mother surely made sure they were home. Otherwise we wouldn't have come,"the other girl assured. The other two nodded in agreement. A tall, fair woman walked towards. "Come now, my daughters. Our ride has arrived. Let us go see your brother,"she told them and the four girls squealed happily.

~Back at the apartment~

Sakura was laughing. "Syaoran, your finger coordinations are terrible!"she giggled. Syaoran frowned in concentration, pressing his fingers down on the keys of the grand piano, wanting to get it right. "You played better this time. But you must focus on how you press them. It makes a lot of difference,"Sakura told him. Syaoran sighed heavily. "I don't get it. You're just supposed to press the right keys. Pressing them harder or gentler doesn't change the sound,"he grumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes it does, silly. Here, I'll show you."

~Back to the mother and her four daughters (although i think all of you already suspect who it is...)~

"Do you think he'll be upset that we came?"the youngest sister asked no one in paticular. "Knowing our brother, he might but since Mother is here too, I don't think he'll cook up a fuss,"the second eldest replied. They soon came to a stop in front of a door in a huge building. "This is where they're staying?"the second youngest asked. Their mother nodded and rang the bell. An old butler answered the door. "Ah, welcome, head mistress and young mistresses,"he greeted with a bow upon seeing the women. "Wei,"she greeted curtly and went into the apartment.

"Rather small, isn't it?"the youngest commented as she looked around. "Well, compared to our house, it is,"the eldest said. The sound of laughter and and the keys of the piano being played rather clumsily could be heard. Mother and daughters looked at one another and followed the source of the sounds.

Their eyes widened as they spied Syaoran at the piano with a brown-haired girl holding his hand to get him to press the correct keys in the right manner. She was laughing at his frustrations. Syaoran then turned to her. "Sakura, stop laughing at me,"he said in a whining tone. The women were startled as they never heard him speak like that. Or even see him smile, let alone hear him laugh. The girl giggled. "I can't help it,"she protested, trying to hold back her laughter and not quite succeeding. Syaoran smiled affectionately and pulled her in a tight embrace.

'So that's Sakura...'both the mother and the eldest thought at the same time. As the two pulled away, Syaoran happened to turn his head in their direction. "Okaa-sama? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Hehe... I will update the next chapter this weekend so be patient, you guys. Do review. I beg you, you guys have no idea how excited I can get even over just one review. Like or hate, please review!<p> 


	16. The Long Night

Hey guys! Okay, so far the story has mostly been in Syaoran's point of veiw, right? Well, this chapter will mostly be in Syaoran's mom, Yelan's, point of view. Just for this particular chapter. Hmmm... should I end this chapter with a cliff hanger? ;)

* * *

><p>Yelan stared. Her son was laughing ever so happily at the piano with the girl. So she's the one who changed him. But how his expression changed when he found her and his sisters looking at him. "Okaa-sama? What are you doing here?"<p>

"It's fine, isn't it? We came to visit you, of course,"SuYing, his eldest sister, said. Sakura turned red, realisng that they had seen her and Syaoran hug. "Ah! She's blushing! So KAWAII!"the girls squealed and was surrounding Sakura almost at once. "Ne, what's your name?" "You're so cute!" "So you're in love with our brother?" "How did you two meet?" The older girls bombarded poor Sakura with all sorts of questions. She blushed furiously and stammered alot. This only made Syaoran's sister hug her and squeal more.

"Girls! Stop that at once. She's about to suffocate,"Yelan ordered. Her daughters grumbled and complained but released Sakura from their grips. Yelan smiled at the young girl. "Join us for dinner,"she said. It wasn't really an offer and Yelan gave the girl no room to refuse. So Sakura merely nodded meekly.

~At the Kinomoto residence~

Toya looked around. "Where's Sakura?"he asked. Fujitaka looked up from the kitchen counter. "Oh, just now she called to say that she'll be having dinner at Syaoran-kun's house,"he replied conversationally. Toya's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "NANI? And you LET her?"he half-shouted. Fujimoto looked amusedly at his son. "Now Toya, they're not alone. His family is there,"he told him. Toya blinked.

"Family? That brat... is introducing... Sakura... to his family...? ALREADY? They're too young!"he shouted, gripping his hair. Fujitaka smiled. "Too young to be introduced to each others' families?"he inquired. Toya rounded on him. "That's how it starts, doesn't it? Family introductions, approvals, then marriage!"he snapped frantically. Fujitaka merely smiled as his son paced around the house, muttering to himself. 'That boy really loves his sister...'

~Back at the apartment~

"Look, Sakura-chan, doesn't Syaoran look adorable in here?" SuYing was squealing. Everyone was seated in the living room, Sakura between Syaoran and the eldest sister, SuYing. The four sisters were showing old baby albums of Syaoran. Sakura was now looking down at an adorable baby boy, who had a duckling in his arms, looking sulky. "So cute!"she giggled. The youngest sister, Wan Yun, laughed. "Yes, look at the next one!"she suggested.

Syaoran's face was getting redder and redder as Sakura looked through his baby pictures. He would have loved to snatch the book away but didn't dare to in front of his mother, who was gazing at the girls. Instead, he had Wei make sure Kero-chan ate dinner in his room, out of his mother's sight.

"Ne, Syaoran, you sure seem to have gotten the perfect girl. She's amazing!"the second eldest, Hwee Shuen, teased. The third sister, Shu Yi, nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I never thought he would have such a good eye for girls,"she joked. Syaoran and Sakura turned red.

Dinner went by smoothly. Syaoran was slightly grumpy due to the fact that his sisters kept telling Sakura all sorts of embarrassing stories about his childhood. To decrease the embarrassment he felt, he gazed at Sakura's face everytime he felt embarrassed. Her face was constantly smiling, sometimes red of shyness and her giggles brought warmth to his heart.

Yelan simply observed the young couple. Syaoran's love for her was very obvious and so was Sakura's feelings for him. However, as dinner went by, something about the girl bothered her. The girl was far too selfless. She was kind and never hesitated to make a choice if it meant others will benefit. Yelan could tell just by looking at her, by listening to her talk. Sakura was good and kind. But this could bring obstacles in near future, so Yelan decided to interfere.

"Syaoran, we so approve of her!"Hwee Shuen whispered to her brother. Sakura was chatting with Kero-chan, so his sisters took the opportunity to tell their youngr brother of their thoughts. "Yes! She's so sweet!"Wan Yun giggled. Shu yi laughed softly. "Did you see how kawaii she is when she blushed?"she whispered. SuYing nodded. "She's really sweet and kind. Not to mention cute! Make sure you take good care of her,"she said. Syaoran nodded and looked at Sakura, his face softening. "Yeah..."

Wei walked towards them. "Syaoran-sama, Sakura-sama, the head mistress wishes to see you,"he said. The four sisters looked at one another anxiously as Sakura and Syaoran headed to where the woman was. As they walked, Syaoran took the girl's hand and squeezed gently. Sakura blushed but didn't pull away.

"Syaoran, I do not approve of your relationship with this girl. End it tonight,"Yelan said sternly. The pair was taken aback at this sudden announcement. "Why? Mother, this is my relationship, I have the right to choose my partner and I want no one but Sakura!"Syaoran half-shouted fiercely. Sakura trembled, feeling sad and confused.

"Sakura is sweet and kind but she is also weak! Syaoran, as my son, you need someone strong by your side!"Yelan said. Syaoran was furious. "Mother, I alone am strong enough for the both of us! You don't trust in my strength?"Syaoran said in dibelief, breathing hard from his anger. Yelan ignored his angry outburst and merely turned towards the girl.

"Sakura, do you think you are good enough for my son? Will my son's life be the cost of your saftey?"she asked coldly. Sakura bit her lip. "Ex.. Excuse me,"she whispered to make a quick exit. Ignoring the sisters' questions, she grabbed her bag and ran quickly out of the apartment. Syaoran tore after her. He finally caught up to her near the park. "Sakura, please wait!"he begged breathlessly.

Sakura turned around. Syaoran could see she was nearly in tears. "Your mom's right. I'm too weak for you,"she sobbed out. Syaoran reached for her. "I don't care about that. I'll protect you! You can always depend on me for strength!"he said. Sakura tore away from him. "UNTIL WHEN?"she shouted, tears finally streaming down her face. "Syaoran, I don't want you risk your life to protect because I'm too weak to defend myself! I don't want that!"she shouted, crying. Syaoran felt a wrenching feeling at his heart. "Sakura, what are you saying?"he said, his voice hoarse, his lips dry. Sakura backed away form him, more tears flowing down her face. "I'm sorry, Syaoran but our relationship is over,"she cried and ran her way home, leaving Syaoran alone on the pavement.

* * *

><p>Ta-Dah! Btw, the names of Syaoran's sisters are borrowed names from my good classmates. Thanks, SuYing, WanYun, Shu Yi and Hwee Shuen, for letting me use your names for the story! Review please!<p> 


	17. The Young Couple

To clear up the misunderstandings, I do know that Syaoran's sisters are Fuutie, Fanran, Sheifa and Feimei. But I did state before, that I simply 'renamed' the four sisters after my good friends. This is a fanfic afterall. If you don't like it, then I apologise. Btw, this chapter will mostly be in Sakura's point of veiw. And thank you so much for the reviews!

P/S: Big thanks to Devon Ship'em for giving me an idea of how to let Sakura explain her sad situation to that over-protective brother of hers!

* * *

><p>Sakura slammed the front door close and ran upstairs to her room, to throw herself on the bed. "Sakura?"Toya said, turning to the direction of the front entrance. Fujitaka frowned. "I wonder if something had happened,"he said in concern. Toya clenched his fists in fury.<p>

Sakura buried her face in her pillow, letting her tears flow freely, sobbing out in earnest with no hint whatsoever of hiding the fact that she was crying. Yelan's words echoed over and over in her mind. _"Will my son's life be the cost of your safety?" "Syaoran needs someone strong by his side." "You are weak." _Sakura wiped at her tears and walked over to her window to open it, letting the wind come. It surrounded her, swirled around her, her hair flying.

The cool feeling of the wind around her brought the melancholic, lonely feeling she felt back at Syaoran's apartment. Tears filled her eyes. Sakura looked up at the full moon and cloudless sky. She sank down to knees and cried hard, not covering her face in the slightest. She didn't wipe her tears and just let them keep coming. Her voice of anguish and pain filled her room and escaped out the open window. The wind grew stronger as though feeling her pain. The night never seemed to end.

Syaoran sat on the edge of his bed, still stunned. How could his mother say something like that to his one and only love? He thought she understood when she allowed him to stay in Japan but this just showed that she obviously didn't! Breathing alone brought a sharp pain to his heart. He walked to his window and stared out at the full moon and clear dark sky. How was Sakura feeling now? Would she be crying? Is she in pain? Syaoran rubbed at his chest, over the spot which hurt and went to bed, his sleep unsettled and distraught.

Sakura skated to school, her movement heavy and slow. Yukito and Toya cycled in silence, both glancing back to look at the quiet girl once in a while. "Did something happen to Sakura-chan? She looks so sad,"Yukito asked softly. Toya sighed. "We don't know. That monster hasn't said anything yet,"he replied quietly. Yukito glanced at her again worriedly.

Syaoran couldn't stop looking at her. Not because she sat in front of him. But because she hadn't said a word since she entered the school compound and she looked so down. Her eyes were slightly swollen at which Tomoyo had gasped dramatically at the sight but toned it down after seeing Sakura's mood. Eriol had nudged him about the matter but Syaoran didn't feel ready to tell his best friend that the source of Sakura's current misery was due to him. He had to clear things up with her after school.

Sakura walked slowly back home. She knew that her brother will surely come back early as she could tell he was worried about her. A hand landed on her shoulder and she spun around, startled. Syaoran panted. "Where are you going? Didn't I say I wanted to talk to you?"he asked, breathing hard from chasing her. Sakura felt a sharp pain at her chest. She shook his hand off and walked faster. Syaoran grabbed her wrists.

"Sakura, wait!"he begged. She slowly turned to look a him. "What do you want?"she asked, her voice tired and worn. Syaoran's expression was desperate. "Sakura, don't listen to what my mother told you. It's not true what she said. I know that because I've bben with you and fought with you to collect the clow cards! You are not weak! If you were, Kero-chan would never have appointed you as second candidate for the Master of CLOW Cards!"Syaoran said fiercely.

Something seemed to snap in Sakura. "Yeah? Well, I failed in the end, didn't I? I lost without landing a single blow on Yue! I am weak! I'm not good enough for you!"she shouted, turning around to run off but Syaoran kept a firm hold on her wrists. "You are just right for me! If anything, you are far too good for me! My mother knows nothing about you so she doesn't have the right to judge you!"Syaoran argued. Sakura shook her head. "No.. You'll be better off without me. I'll only pull you down. I don't want to you to be hurt because of me!"she yelled.

Syaoran yanked her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Sakura struggled. "What are you doing? Let go!"she snapped but tears filled her eyes. She could only keep fighting him for so long. "Sakura, please don't leave me,"he whimpered. Sakura stopped. She had never seen this side of him before. He seemed so desperate and in pain. "I can't live without you. When I went to Hong Kong the other time, I wanted to see you everyday. There wasn't a second where you left my mind. You brought light, happiness and warmth into my life. Don't take it away now. I need you,"Syaoran whispered, tears streaking down his face.

Sakura's resolve faltered. She had wanted to leave him because she knew he deserved better but now she didn't care anymore. Sakura hugged him back, beginning to cry. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I love you and I thought that leaving you would be the best. I'm sorry,"she cried. Syaoran's heart filled with love. He laughed. "Silly. I don't want anyone else. Not now, not ever. So you'll have to be with me forever, okay?"he told her and Sakura nodded happily.

"Syaoran, let's go to your house later,"Sakura said. The two were in Sakura's house, watching the television. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "Why?"he asked. Sakura bit her lip. "If I'm dating you, it would be nice to have your mother's blessings and approval. I'm going to talk to her and see if I can change her mind,"Sakura explained. Syaoran wanted to argue but he knew her well. If she wanted to do it, even with his disagreement, she would find some other way to talk to his mother.

"Sakura, tadaiima!"came a loud, deep voice. Syaoran sighed. He had hoped the older man would come back after they leave for his apartment. Sakura ran to the corridor. "Okaiiri, nii-chan. There's some food on the kitchen table if you're hungry,"Sakura said. Toya studied her face suspiciously. Her mood was a complete change from that morning. That's when Syaoran decided to annouce his presence. He came right to them and bowed to Toya. "Hello. Sorry for the intrusion,"he said politely. Toya exploded.

"Sakura, what the HELL is that gaki doing here?"Toya roared. Sakura laughed nervously. "I invited him over,"she explained. Toya narrowed his eyes. "Oi, so you're telling me that you two have been here alone in the house?"he asked quietly. Syaoran felt dread rise up his spine at where this was going. Of course, innocent Sakura just had to say, "Yep! We were!" Toya looked as though he was going to murder the younger boy and the aura became deadly. And naturally, Sakura did not understand his reaction.

Toya glared at the Chinese boy. Sakura was changing so the two could go to Syaoran's apartment. "Brat, you were the reason she was so upset yesterday and this morning, right? Sakura won't tell me anything. I am her brother. I have evry right to know,"Toya said menacingly. Syaoran gave in, not because he was intimidated, but because he knew Toya had a point. He is her older brother so he has the right to know.

Syaoran began to explain what had happened the night before. "So you see, okaa-sama didn't exactly approve of Sakura,"he finished. Toya had the look of utmost fury on his face. "If she didn't like her, she could have told her nicely. Why say it so harshly?"he snapped. Syaoran looked at the floor. "I'm sorry that I hurt Sakura. But, Toya-san, I do love your sister,"Syaoran said softly. Toya turned slowly to look at him.

Then he sighed. "Fine. Fine! But I swear if Sakura comes home crying later, I'll make sure you can never have kids in the future!"he threatened. Syaoran rolled his eyes. Toya started towards the kitchen but paused. "And brat, make sure you have her home before ten or I'll dig your eyes out and break your arms,"he warned. Syaoran smiled. Sakura would be happy if she heard that her brother had approved of their relationship.

"Okaa-sama, Sakura and I have something to say,"Syaoran announced, entering the room, holding firmly onto Sakura's small hand. He could clearly hear his four sisters outside, attempting to eavesdrop. Yelan turned around in her chair. "Well, what is it?"she asked. Sakura stepped forward.

"I... I wanted to say that... I don't care if you think I'm not good enough for Syaoran! As long as he wants me around, I'll be there! As long as we're together, everything will be alright. If I am too weak for your standards, I'll train hard to become stronger! But I won't step aside,"Sakura said firmly. At this, to the couple's surprise, Yelan broke into a huge smile.

"I was amazed by your selflessness yesterday. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't bothered by it. I could tell that you were one to make a quick decision when it meant that my son would be happy. So I decided to put you to a test. My true intention was for you to stand up for yourself and hold onto my son. A little selfishness just to hold onto the person you love is what you need for your future together,"Yelan explained.

Syaoran and Sakura were stunned for a while. "You mean.. you didn't mean what you said last night?"Sakura asked slowly. Yelan leaned forward to hug the small girl. "I'm sorry about that. I must have hurt your feelings,"she said, rubbing Sakura's back in comfort. Syaoran felt so relieved. "Okaa-sama, arigatou,"he said, looking at his mother, for the first time in his life, with love in his eyes.

"Clow Reed's famous saying was 'there is no such thing as coincidence in this world. Only necessity.' It was a necessity, an absolute, that you two met. It was no coincidence at all. The both of you were fated to be together,"Yelan said wisely, with a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Once outside, the four sisters hearing everything, hugged Sakura and apologised alot. "You must have been so heartbroken!"Wan Yun said sympathetically, stroking Sakura's hair. "You were wonderful just now! So mature!"SuYing squeals, hugging the young girl. Syaoran and Yelan smiled at the sight of the four older women fussing one flustered-looking girl.

Kero-chan flew out of Syaoran's room to settle down on Syaoran's shoulder. "Hello, Kerberos,"Yelan greeted and Kero-chan looked up at her. "Yeah, hi!"he replied informally. The creature looked at the scene in front of him. "Wow, kid, you sure have strange sisters,"he commented. Sakura appeared to have heard him and scolded, "Kero-chan!" Syaoran's sistere giggled at that. "Kero-chan?" "How cute!" "To think that yellow bath sponge is the beast of the seal..." "Sure wasn't like what I expected."

"Sakura, you must come to Hong Kong and visit us sometime!"SuYing insisted. Sakura laughed and nodded. "Ah, she's too cute!" Hwee Shuen squealed. "Bye, Sakura,"Wan Yun said rather sadly. "Come anytime. You're going to be part of the family soon enough anyway!"Shu Yi exclaimed, turning the couple red in face. It had been two weeks since Syaoran's family came and now they were going back.

The four sisters went off to check in their luggages after sad, weepy goodbyes to Sakura and their little brother. Yelan approached the pair. "Sakura-chan, I sense a great power from you. Syaoran will give you trainings to control it. However, great power may also serve as an opportunity for hardship, always remember that,"Yelan advised. Sakura looked bewildered but nodded, beaming.

Yelan turned to her son. "Syaoran, remember to come visit us twice a year. When you do, bring Sakura-chan with you. Protect her always,"Yelan told him. Syaoran smiled and took Sakura's hand. "Ah, I got it, okaa-sama,"he said warmly.

As the pair watched the women leave to board their plane, Kero-chan popped his head out of Sakura's bag. "Wah, kid, your mom looks like the head mistress of the freaks,"he commented. Sakura glared at the creature.

"Ne, Syaoran, did nii-chan really say you can take me out after seeing your family off?"Sakura asked anxiously. Syaoran laughed. "Yeah. Wasn't that nice of him?"he asked. Sakura pouted. "So nice that I don't believe it but I want to spend the day with you so okay!"she shrugged. Syaoran took her hand and they headed out of the airport. Syaoran looked at the girl beside him. He really was the luckiest guy in the world. With the most cutest, sweetest girl by his side, he knew he was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Haha! I made you hate Yelan before, now I've made you love her again! Because of her tset, from now on, Sakura will keep her hold on Syaoran firm and the couple grew even closer than before. I hope you liked it! And here we go!<p>

I want to ask you guys something: Should I end the story here or continue? Give me your thoughts and suggestions, okay? Because, honestly, I've thought about making this the last chapter then adding a prologue but I want your opinions first! Afterall, even though it's my story, I share it with you guys so it wouldn't seem fair of me to end the story without asking you guys first so yeah. Just review. No need to PM. But I don't mind if you PM me your thoughts.


	18. The New Students

Hey, you guys. Umm.. I think I might disappoint or upset some of you but I won't be writing about Syaoran changing the cards to make them his own because it'll take alot of time and time isn't exactly on my side. I have a exams coming up which I desperately need to prepare for. So I can't afford to write very long stories. I will continue this but I cannot promise that there will be many new chapters coming in. It will be hard to update very regularly so I hope that you guys can understand. I apologise if this may anger some of you.

Enough said, this chapter is again on Syaoran X Sakura lovey dovey... Ah, they're so lucky to find true love at such a young age. If only real life was like that. Oh well, please enjoy and review. (Don't hate me too much... :p)

* * *

><p>"Sakura, hurry. We're going to be late,"Syaoran called. He was waiting by the Kinomoto residence's gate as Sakura pulled on her roller blades hastily. Toya had gone ten minutes earlier, glaring at Syaoran as he went but with much less venom then he normally would. "Sakura, you're always late,"Syaoran sighed, but affectionate. Sakura pouted. "Kero-chan kept me up all night,"she whined.<p>

The yellow plush toy sometimes stays with Syaoran and sometimes with Sakura; depending on his mood. Syaoran laughed understandingly.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Syaoran -kun,"Eriol and Tomoyo greeted the pair. Syaoran and Sakura smiled in greeting. "You look as if you hadn't enough sleep,"Tomoyo said worriedly, studying Sakura. The girl smiled sheepishly at her best friend. "Ah, how did you know?"she asked. Tomoyo giggled. "I know you Sakura-chan,"she said simply.

"Relationship going well so far, I take it?" Eriol whispered. Syaoran turned alittle red and nodded. Terada-sensei came in and told everyone to go to their seat. "Now, class, we're having an exchange student programme with students from England and since the programme is for the musically talented, I have seleced two students to go. Hiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo, you two are chosen for you are both studious and musically talented. This is a great opportunity for the both of you,"Terada-sensei announced.

The class burst into applause and everyone were whispering to one another in awe. "I will contact your parents and see if they approve,"the teacher continued. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at one another in wonder.

"I know it's selfish of me but I don't want them to leave!"Sakura wailed. It had already been decided that Eriol and Tomoyo would be staying in London for six months. In the meanwhile two students from London would come to Japan to stay for the same duration. Sakura didn't want her two best friends to leave but felt guilty about talking about it to them and turned to her beloved.

"Ne, Syaoran, do you think I'm selfish for wanting Eriol and Tomoyo to stay in Japan?"Sakura asked tearfully. Syaoran smiled and shook his head. "No. I want Eriol to stay too. But, Sakura, it's just 6 months. It'll be good for their future too,"Syaoran assured. Sakura's lower lip trembled. "I know but since I met them, I've never been properly apart from them! They've always been with me as my best friends!"Sakura whispered. Syaoran hugged her tight. "But you didn't have me back then. Now you do. I won't let you be alone,"he said softly. Sakura nodded, snuggling into his warmth.

Before long, it was already time for Eriol and Tomoyo to leave. Naturally, Syaoran and Sakura came to see them off. Ten minutes before the boarding time, Tomoyo and Sakura were in floods of tears, clutching to one another. "Syaoran-kun, we leave Sakura-chan in your capable hands. Take care of her for us,"Eriol said, holding out his hand. Syaoran nodded. "I got it. I'll take good care of her,"he smiled, shaking Eriol's hand.

"It feels so weird to reach school and not have Tomoyo greet me,"Sakura said sadly. Syaoran and Sakura were pretty early to reach school. It was only the day before that Tomoyo and Eriol left for London. Syaoran smiled as he pictured his sad girlfriend with droopy bunny ears and whiskers.

"Class, today we have two new classmates joining us. Because of the student exchange programme, Daijouji-san and Hiragizawa-kun have left so these student who are here for the programme will be staying for six months. Please be kind to them,"Terada-sensei announced. Whispers filled the class when two students came into the classroom. One was a blonde haired boy with purple eyes. He was slightly taller than Syaoran and had this cool composure about him. The other was black haired girl with brown eyes. She was petite in size and looked very flustered and nervous.

"Okay, go ahead and introduce yourselves,"Terada-sensei told them. The boy stepped forward. "Good morning. My name is Doumoto Jon. I am from London, as you know. This is my sister, Kira. It's nice to meet you,"he said in fluent Japanese. Awe-filld voices filled the class. "Ne, how is it your Japanese is so perfect?"someone called. "Our-our fa-father is Japanese. We-we're mi-mixed blood,"Kira stammered. Jon nodded.

Terada-sensei decided to step in. "Alright, everyone, settle down. Now for seating arrangements. Doumoto-kun, you can sit next to Kinomoto-san, right there. And Kira, since you're so small, you can sit at Chiharu-san's place. Chijaru-san, you sit next to Li-kun,"Terada-sensei said. Jon flooped down on his seat, flashing a smile at Sakura. "Yoroshiku,"he greeted with a wink.

* * *

><p>Okay, people. I think you guys know where this story is gonna be headed to. Sigh... just finished my math exams. AHHH! So stressful! Btw, I'm sorry if this chapter's abit short!<p> 


	19. The Jealousy

I am back! Hoho... My exams are almost over. I'm just left with one more exam and holidays here I come! Luckily, I managed to convince my mom to return my laptop so I can update this chapter. I sound like a whining child, saying my mom confiscates my stuff during my exam period. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one. Sorry, but my inspiration has long flown out the window. My head is filled wih math formulae, physics theory and chemistry's covalent bonds. This is the best I can come up with for now. Gomenasai...

Btw, for those who don't know...

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

Yoroshiku: Let's get along, Nice to meet you, Please be kind to me. (Somewhere along that line as the meaning depends on when you apply it. Like it means differently when you say it to you collegues or your new classmates or your new seating partner)

If my translations are wrong, correct me, kay? To me, language is something that I learn easily. When I think of japanese words, I don't think of their translations. To me, they just make sense. Okay, enough of my babbling and let's get to the story! Review please :)

* * *

><p>Syaoran liked Chiharu-san, but he missed having Eriol sitting beside him. What's more, even though he knew Sakura loved him and was always faithful to him, he was still furious everytime that Jon guy spoke to Sakura. Chiharu had noticed his reactions and teased him quietly at every opportunity she got.<p>

It had been a week since Tomoyo and Eriol had gone and a week since the two siblings came to study in their school. Kira was smaller than average and eveyone adored her. She was like a little chick, so frightened and timid all the time. Sakura got along well with her sitting partner and they often shared notes. Jon was an all-rounded guy who got along with everyone. However, Syaoran felt as though there was something wrong with both of the new students. That made him suspicious.

"Ne, Jon, how is it that you are cleverer than me in Japanese?"Sakura wondered. Jon chuckled. "My mother was English. But my father is Japanese. My mother died when I was young so my father raised me and my sister. Japanese had always been our first language. English is second,"Jon explained. Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry. I reminded you of something sad,"she said. Jon shook his head. "It is not sad because I do not remember her,"he assured her.

Syaoran gritted his teeth watching Jon lean closer to a guilty-looking Sakura. "Jealous, Syaoran-kun?"Chiharu joked. Syaoran scowled. They were on a first name basis since they sat next to each other. "You know, you have nothing to worry about. Sakura is loyal and everyone knows she loves you. You have nothing to be jealous of. But I don't blame you for considering Jon-kun a rival. He is taller, smarter and music-coordinated than you,"Chiharu said. Syaoran glared at her. "Are you comforting me or adding oil to my already large fire of jealousy?"Syaoran muttered.

"Syaoran, let's go home,"Sakura called. Syaoran stuffed his pencil case into his bag and rushed out of the classroom towards his beloved. But he bumbed right into Kira, who fell backward at the impact. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"Syaoran asked hurriedly, holding his hand out to her to help her up. "I'm okay,"Kira whispered, looking up at him and got up on her own before going back into the classroom to look for her brother. Syaoran stared after her. Her brown eyes... looked like the colour of Sakura's hair... "Syaoran, what are you doing?"Sakura called. Syaoran shook himself inwardly and ran after her.

"Yesterday, I got a letter from Tomoyo-chan. She likes it in London. The music education there is very advance,"Sakura told him. Syaoran nodded, smiling down at the excited girl. "Syaoran, did you manage to finish the math assignment? I couldn't do it at all. Can we do it together?"Sakura asked hopefully. Syaoran scowled. "Why don't you ask Jon? He is much cleverer after all. He is always teaching you during math lessons,"he replied grudgingly.

Almost immediately, he regretted the words that escaped him. It made his jealousy so plain, he might as well just tell her he was jealous. Sakura smiled up at him. Jon is clever and I like to ask for his help but really the assignment is just an excuse so I can spend more time with you,"she admitted. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "Except when we're going home together, we're hardly alone together anymore,"she said quietly, cheeks red. Syaoran hugged her to him. "Sorry, Sakura. I love you but I haven't been giving you much attention, have I?"he asked.

Sakura reached up and kissed his jaw. "That's okay. I'm sorry too,"she said, smiling. Syaoran frowned. "What are you apologising for?"he asked. Sakura grinned. "For making you jealous,"she giggled. Syaoran turned red and scowled. Since Jon came, he had been scowling alot. "Syaoran, next time if you feel jealous or ir you don't like it when I seem to be close to another guy and you don't like it, tell me, okay?"Sakura said softly. Syaoran stared at her. "No guy would do that! It's embarrassing!"he mumbled. Sakura pressed her face into his chest. "But it's okay because I already belong to you,"she assured. Syaoran's face turned as red as the Christmas lights. He truly loved this small girl in his arms.

For the next few days, Sakura and Syaoran seemed to have grown even closer than ever. But the weird feeling about Jon and Kira seemed to grow stronger everytime Syaoran thought about it. The couple spent as much time together as possible even after school hours but everywhere they went together, they always seemed to bump into Jon and Kira. Was it really all just a coincidence?

Sakura and Jon seemed to have grown closer as well. As friends. And Syaoran accepted Sakura's word that it was nothing more. But Syaoran was still disturbed. Jon seemed to be showing an interest in Sakura but something was different about his 'interest'. His behaviour around Sakura was a little like Eriol's but different. Fatherly, brotherly but at the same time flirty. Just what did this guy want with Sakura?

Syaoran spoke his worries to Kero-chan. The plush toy folded his arms. (Can I call it arms? ^^) "Well, I can say that maybe you're just paranoid and jealous but does this Jon guy have magic powers?"the Beast of the Seal asked seriously. Syaoran frowned. "I can't say. The feeling around him is like he has powers but hides it. Hides it so well that even I am unsure if he really has powers or not,"Syaoran replied. Kero-chan groaned. "This is very unsettling. Just watch him carefully. If anything happens, tell me right away,"he commanded. Syaoran nodded solemnly.

If this Jon and his sister was a threat to Sakura, Syaoran was going to make sure he protected Sakura at all costs and exterminate the threat!

* * *

><p>And here we go! Sorry but this all I can give. I will update as soon as I can!<p>

Btw, my image is of Kira is that of Hiyori from Hiyokoi. Watch anime Hiyokoi. It's awesome! Though it's just one episode. It's so cute. When you see Hiyori, that's my image of Kira except with black hair and brown eyes.

Anyway, please review. :) Thank you all for reading! ^.^


	20. The Mysterious Guy

Hellooo, lovely people! I'm back again. Sad news, guys. (For me at least) I got my results of my exams today. I failed everything except for English, in which I got an A, second language, a B :( , and Art, another A. I have 8 subjects and I only passed 3, can you believe it? I'm gonna cry again. To think I worked so hard to get such terrible results. I'll have to work harder in the second semester... :( But if I show my mom my report card, she'll probably confiscate my laptop again. I sure hope not. I'll beg my dad to persuade her otherwise. But I'm telling you guys all this just in case I don't update for a long time. So don't be angry, ne?

Let's move on to my story now... I hope you like it. We left off at Syaoran's suspisions of the Doumotos, right?

* * *

><p>Syaoran was very frustrated. He so wanted a proper date with Sakura, just the two of them. However, they are always interrupted. On two of their dates, they had bumped into Jon and his sisters, who joined them for the rest of the dates. If you can call it a date. More like a tour for the two. Another date ended up in a restaurant where Toya and Yukito was working. It was enough to drive Syaoran crazy!<p>

"Hey, kid! Bring me to school today!" Kero called from the bed. Syaoran looked at him in surprise. "Usually, you'd want to stay holed up in my room, playing games and eating Wei's sweets. Why do you you suddenly want to come with me to school?"he asked suspiciously. Kero narrowed his eyes at the young teen. "Hold onto your pants, kid! I just really want to see this Jon brat you keep talking about,"Kero clarified. Syaoran nodded. "Alright then. But just make sure you keep quiet and keep hidden!"

"Syaoran, ohayo!"Sakura called happily, hugging him tight. She was the second person to reach the class as they both have morning duty. Syaoran squeezed her gently, loving the fact that she was the first person whom he could hold close for the day. Kero-chan popped out of his bag. "Hey, Sakura! I'm here too! Wai!"he called cheerfully. Syaoran groaned. Sakura turned around in his arms. "Morning to you too, Kero-chan,"she laughed, petting the plush toy. Kero beamed at her.

"Hey, didn't you promise me that you'll be quiet and stay hidden?"Syaoran scolded. Kerberos glared at him. "No one is here, brat! You just don't want to share Sakura!"he argued. Syaoran felt the blodd rise up to his face. "Good morning, you two,"called a voice, which Syaoran absolutely loathed.

Jon stood at the front entrance of the class with his sister smiling shyly at them. "Mo-morning,"Kira stuttered. Sakura smiled warmly at them, as Syaoran's grip on her shoulder grew tighter. "Ohayo,"shegreeted. Syaoran nodded curtly at them as they made their way to their seats. "That's a cute stuffed toy you've got there,"Kira whispered. Sakura looked down at Kero, who was craddled in the crook of her arm, a perfect toy.

"Yeah, he is,"she replied. Syaoran went to the chalkboard to write the events while Jon smirked in his seat. 'I don't like him. He's smile, his voice... makes me wanna take out my sword!'Syaoran thought as he rubbed the duster too hard against the chalkboard.

Syaoran ran faster and faster. "Syaoran, that way!"Sakura cried. Syaoran swerved and changed courses. He heard Sakura cry out, "Key, which hides the power of the Skies, lend me your power. Under the name of your master, Sakura! RELEASE!" Syaoran dodged in time to escape the fire beam. Before him, a stuffed animal famously known as Pikachu, floated above him, eyes glowing red. "Shit! You are so going down!"he cursed.

Another fire beam came and Syaoran used his agile reflexes to escape. Still, the fire beam only missed him by inches. In her fright that Syaoran might get hit, Sakura threw out her arm, which held her pink staff, towards the flying toy. A strong gust of wind flew to the creature throwing it back. Syaoran stared in disbelief. How could Sakura use her powers without knowing how? And such strong raw power! He had never seen someone raw with so much power. If trained, she could be more powerful than him, he was certain.

"Syaoran, are you okay?"Sakura cried. Syaoran got up and clutched his midnight staff closer, glaring up at the now clear sky, knowing the creature was coming. "Syaoran, to your right!"Sakura shrieked. Syaoran threw out the first card that came into his mind. "Thunder, come and strike the one attempting to harm me! Thunder!" Lightning came down from the sky and went right through the stuffed toy, which disintegrated at touch. Breathing hard, he lowered his staff.

"Syaoran!"Sakura flung her arms around him. He hugged her burying his face in her warmth. "You okay?"Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded and kissed her hair. The two parted and put away their magical equipment before anyone could see them. "Sakura, how did you know that thing was flying on my right?"Syaoran asked. Sakura shrugged. "I just sorta... sensed it, I guess,"she said uncertainly. Syaoran studied her.

She really was getting strong. Much stronger than him. She sensed that creature before he did. "By the way, do you know what that was?"Sakura asked. Syaoran thought back. The two had simply gone into a store that sold stuffed toys from anime shows. Sakura had gone all starry-eyed in there, Syaoran had to literally drag her out. But she kept whining that she felt that they were being followed. Only to find out it was some creepy toy from an anime that had chased them. Syaoran could easily tell it was being controlled. Only now the question is, by who?

"Thanks for walking me home,"Sakura said and kissed his cheek. Syaoran turned red. "No problems,"he stuttered and walked back home, his mind still on Sakura. The young girl watched him until he was out of sight before turning to go into her house when that naggy feeling tugged at her again. She whirled around, knowing someone was watching her. Finding no one, she fled into the house in fright and striked up an arguement with Toya to keep her mind off the negative stuff.

From behind a tree, stepped out a tall boy with hot looks. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and grinned at the Kinomoto residence. "Looks like you are getting stronger, Sakura-chan. Your boy is too. I gotta be more careful next time if I want to keep myself a secret longer. These two nearly found me out after just one act. Impressive,"he mused. Snickering to himself, he walked off.

* * *

><p>And that's all for now. I leave you guys to figure out who the mysterious guy is and why he's bothering Sakura and Syaoran. I do apologise if my chapters are getting shorter and shorter.<p>

Please review! Love you guys!


	21. The Culprits

Hey guys! I'm back so soon...

I'm sorry but in the previous chapter, I made a mistake. Where Sakura said, "Key, which hides the powers of the Skies, lend me your power..." It's supposed to be the power of Stars. The power of the Skies belongs to Syaoran. I mixed it up, my fault. Sorry... :p

And here's our story... review kay?

* * *

><p>Syaoran tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep at all. And it was not Kerberos's loud snores that were keeping him awake this time. He could not forget the afternoon where the Pikachu plush toy had been controlled by unseen forces to go after him and Sakura. Who was behind that? Who was the one pulling the strings? What did they want with Syaoran and Sakura? What was their motive? Were they going to strike again?<p>

"Syaoran, I need to tell you something,"Sakura said. Syaoran put his bag down onto his desk and looked at her. They were not alone in class but it felt as if they were. "Yesterday, after you went off, I felt the same magic presence as the one controlling the Pikachu toy lingering around. As if the person behind the attack was watching me,"Sakura whispered. Syaoran stiffened.

"I spoke to Kerberos last night. He found that the magical presence was familiar to him but he couldn't remember from where,"Syaoran informed. Sakura nodded, processing this information. "I just hope they..." Sakura's reply was cut off by a loud, cheerful call. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"Syaoran curled his fists as Jon made his way towards them. "Ohayo to you too, grumpy Li-kun,"he said, patting Syaoran's shoulder. "Morning, Jon-kun,"Sakura said uncertainly, studying Syaoran's face for fear he might snap.

Jon added fuel to Syaoran's fire by slinging an arm around Sakura to whisper, "Are you sure you made the right choice for your boyfriend? He looks so angry and fierce all the time, people suspect he might be abusive to you." Syaoran looked ready to hit the taller boy. Sakura ducked out from under Jon's arm and gently touched Syaoran's cheek to calm him down. Jon laughed good-naturedly. "Sorry my man! No need to get so mad. I was just kidding!" Sakura frowned at this but soothed Syaoran all the same.

"From now on, when I walk you home, I'll make sure you go into your house before leaving,"Syaoran promised, still worried about what Sakura had told him that morning. Sakura smiled. "Thanks,"she said. The two were on their way back to Sakura's house, talking about little stuff like assignments. "Ugh, he gets me so mad!"Syaoran burst. Sakura looked at him in surprise for he changed subjects so abruptly. "Who are you talking about?"she asked, though she had a feeling who.

"It's that stupid English squirt! I wasn't so fierce-looking when he wan't around!"Syaoran seethed. Sakura giggled. "That 'squirt' is taller than you are,"she pointed out. Syaoran stopped in his tracks. "Sakura, do you... like tall guys?"he mumbled. Sakura looked at the boy incredulously. Syaoran was looking at the ground, scowling, his face red. She smiled and wounded her arms around him, looking up at his expression.

"Sure, I like tall guys. But as long as you're taller than me, it doesn't matter. Besides, height has nothing to do with love, right?"she asked. Syaoran smiled and hugged her tight. He loved this precious flower so much. Suddenly a loud rumble seperated them and dark clouds gathered above. A huge gust of wind blew hard against them andsomething hit their conciousness' hard. It was that magical presence from the day before!

Lightning came down from above and struck the ground. Sakura screamed in fright and ran out of the way. Syaoran whipped out his sword. "O sword, heed my command and show your true powers before me,"he shouted. The sword glowed and transformed into his midnight staff. Sakura pulled out her key. "Key which hides the powers of the Stars, lend me your power. Under the name of your master, Sakura! RELEASE!"she cried. Her key transformed into a pink staff. "Fly!"Syaoran shouted and wings sprouted on his back. Wrapping an arm around his beloved, he took the both of them up into the sky.

It would have been very romantic if it wasn't for the scary, angry sky above them. "Syaoran, where's the source?"Sakura shouted against the wind. Syaoran scanned the purple, disruptive sky with his magical senses. "No good! I can't tell because of the turbulences and winds!"he called back. Sakura suddeny had an idea. "Use Firey and Mist to destroy these clouds. I'm very sure that they weren't normal clouds to begin with so we won't be disrupting nature's balance if we destroy them!"Sakura shouted. Syaoran nodded determinely. "Let's try!"

"Fire and Mist, work together to rid of the ones causing chaos amongst the skies! Firey! Mist!"Syaoran summoned, with an arm still around his beloved. Firey burned the dark clouds, while Mist helped it get rid of the ones that escaped. Like Sakura said, they weren't real clouds to begin with. When the dark clouds cleared, there was a slight purple smoke where the dark clouds used to be, tainting the bright blue sky. Before Syaoran could pull out Windy, Sakura raised her staff and drew an arc in front of her. Gentle wind blew across the sky, ridding of the smoke.

Syaoran stared. "How did you do that?"he asked, awed. Sakura shrugged. "Instincts, I suppose,"she replied, though she too looked just as dumbfounded as Syaoran by her actions. Syaoran flew them to the ground. He studied Sakura, who was smiling up at the sky. She used her powers twice now, without even knowing what she can do with her powers. After all, the basic of studying magic is knowing what magic you have and the limits before learning how to use it. This girl, without knowing what kind of powers she had just used it. He was impressed, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid for her. He had heard of people using magic without knowing their limits, then dying because the magic they used dried up their life force. Now, she was okay but what if it happened next time? Syaoran was sure there'd be a next time.

"Sakura, it's still early. Let's go to my place. I have something I want to discuss with Kerberos and it's be good if you were there too,"Syaoran said. Sakura turned to him, puzzled by his strange expression and tone. Nonetheless, she agreed happily, knowing her father would not object.

Sakura was very puzzled. Syaoran seemed to be upset by her using her magic earlier. What was wrong? Was he mad? She just wanted to help. SHe approached Syaoran, who just finished explaining the earlier incident to Kero-chan. She gently patted his shoulder. "Are you angry at me? Do you not want me to use magic? I only wanted to help..."Sakura said. Syaoran's face softened. "No, no. I'm just worried if you were to use stronger magic in the future, it can endanger your life,"he explained. Sakura was confused. "How?"she asked, remembering that after she used magic earlier, she didn't feel tired at all. How can it endanger her life?

"See, my trainers always told me that magic isn't something I can play around with. It requires energy to use magic. And if you use magic that's very strong, too strong, it can drain your energyto the point where it eats away at your life force. That means you will die. Before one learns to use magic, we first learn what kind of magic we can do. Some specialise in wind magic, some in earth magic, some in telepathy and others. We also learn our limits. Some people can use powerful magic and it won't drain them but some cannot take it. The fundamentals of magic is knowing your limits,"Syaoran explained.

Sakura frowned. "But when I used the CLOW Cards last time, I was okay. Not the least bit tired,"she said. Syaoran gently ruffled her hair affectionately. "Yes, that's because you didn't use cards of the main elements two at a time. If you did you would feel it. Besides, it wouldn't feel too bad because the CLOW Cards are borrowed magic. They belong to Clow Reed, who created them,"Syaoran told her. "When Clow Reed created these cards, he was careful to make sure that every card will not drain the user of their energy too much,"Kero-chan added.

Sakura nodded slowly. "So... what now?"she asked. Kerberos and Syaoran looked at one another. "Do you think we ought to discuss this with Yue?"Syaoran asked, uncertainly. Kero-chan looked thoughtful (for once). "Well, it would be best,"he said slowly. Syaoran groaned. "Only problem is that Eriol is in London.. Looks like training Sakura will have to wait,"Syaoran sighed, still worried.

Sakura laughed. "Syaoran, that's so silly!"she giggled. The pair were having dinner at Syaoran's place. Sakura had phoned her father to inform him though she could hear her brother's protests in the background. "Yes, it was. But it didn't seem that way to me back then,"Syaoran said, laughing. Wei smiled at the young couple. Just then a loud crash came from the kitchen. They ran to the source of the sound, alarmed.

Kero-chan was in the middle of the kitchen, covered in flour. "Kero-chan?"Sakura exclaimed. "What happened here?"Syaoran demanded. Kero-chan looked guilty. "I was looking for more snacks and I tripped over the bag of flour and here I am,"he mumbled. Wei smiled. "I would've gotten you more snacks had you asked me,"he told the toy.

"Stay still!"Sakura cried, trying to scrub the plush toy clean. Syaoran watched from the doorway of the bathroom as Kerp-chan wiggled around, trying to escape Sakura's sponge. "I don't like being scrubbed! Use the Bubble Card. It won't hurt me this much!"Kero-chan wailed. Sakura stopped. "Bubble Card?"she repeated.

"Ah! This feel so much nicer!"Kero-chan sighed as the bubbles engulfed his body. Syaoran looked down at the card he just used. "It's so strange to use magic to bathe a toy,"he said. Kero-chan glared at him. "I am not a toy and it is not strange! Clow used to clean me with Bubble all the time too!"he informed. Sakura looked awed. "So I suppose this card was created just for you!"she giggled. Kero-chan shooked his head. "Nope. He didn't use it to clean me only. He also washed the dishes and did the laundry with that card!"Kero-chan exclaimed. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. "Clow Reed did?"they asked at the same time. "Yeah! Not only was Clow ill-natured, he also lacked sensitivity!"Kero-chan cried.

"I didn't know Clow was that kind of magician,"Sakura giggled. Syaoran was walking her home and the sky was slightly dark; it was twilight. "I guess only those close to Clow could see this side of him,"Syaoran said. Sakura nodded in agreement. They continued walking in silence when Sakura stiffened. "What's wrong?"Syaoran asked, alarmed. Sakura grabbed his arm. "He's here! The one who attacked us!"she exclaimed. Syaoran's eyes widened as he scanned his surroundings with his senses. She was right.

The pair quickly ran, following the trail of presence. They somehow ended up in the park. The trail ended near the playground. "Hello, my friends,"greeted a voice. Sakura and Syaoran whirled around. Doumoto Jon and Doumoto Kira stood in front of them. Jon held a black staff and Kira a white staff, both in strange clothes that screamed magicians. "Jon? Kira? What-what's going on?"Sakura said slowly.

"You were the one attacking us all along?"Syaoran accused, furious that he had not noticed. Jon smiled. "Sorry, Li-kun. I had my reasons for doing all of this,"he said. Sakura was breathing hard. "Jon and Kira attacked us? But why? Weren't we classmates? What was you motive?"she shouted. Kira shrugged. "We 're sorry but we had no choice,"she said softly. Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"I guess we have alot to explain for,"Kira whispered. The four of them were in Sakura's room. Syaoran had strongly objected but Sakura wanted to hear them out. Kero-chan who had come when Syaoran called was very surprised. "Kero-chan, it's okay. These two are magic-users,"Sakura said quickly at the stuffed toy's look of disbelief at the company. "This presence is very familiar,"Kero-chan said slowly. Jon smirked. "Do you not recognise your old master's presence, Kerberos?"Jon asked. Everyone gasped.

"That's right. I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

* * *

><p>Hehehe... I wonder if you saw that coming! I'll update as soon as I can. Hopefully my report card won't come out anytime soon otherwise I'll keep you guys hanging. So pray with me okay? Please review. I found this chapter was rather rushing, wasn't it? The reason why Jon and Kira attacked them and why they suddenly want to own up is all in the next chapter so look forward to it!<p>

Review okay? I love you guys! ^.^


	22. The Past of Clara

Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. I hope you all like it and please review. I beg you. And thank you to all those who review regularly. I love you! Daisuki!

* * *

><p>"I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed."<p>

Everyone gaped at the blonde boy, not knowing what to say at all.

"That's impossible! You look nothing like him,"Kero-chan said at last. Jon looked amused at this. "I may be his reincarnation but I am not him and I do not have the same parents as him so it's only natural that we look different. The definition of reincarnation is the passing down of memories from one soul to another because the previous soul had wishes to complete,"he said. (The definition of reincarnation won't be found in the dictionary. I just said this because that's what applies to this fic)

"Then why does Kira have powers as well. Only you are the reincarnation of Clow so only you should have powers. Why does your sister have powers as well?"Syaoran asked, still looking stunned. Jon smiled faintly. "Then allow me to tell you a story. The story of Clow's life..." (created by me and not associated with the manga or the anime)

"When Clow was born, he was born with great powers. He was very smart and developed his mature mindset even from a young age. He trained to get stronger and stronger, and soon his name was very well-known among everyone who studied magic. A child whose magic was stronger than many adults put together. Clow had a younger sister by the name of Clara Reed. (That should be okay, right?) She was a normal child who possessed powers which are not that high of level. It was considered normal or even slow. She was a kind, sweet child but often overlooked because of her brother's greatness. Soon, people forgot that she even existed.

She lived a normal life, staying away from the magical ways of her family. She was often made fun of because she was considered weak in terms of magic and strength. She married a normal, non-magic user man who loved her dearly. She maintained a close relationship to her brother though. She lived a normal lifespan. After she died, Clow was devastated. Thus the reason he created Yue and Kerberos, and soon after the CLOW Cards. They kept him company until the day he died."

"What does this story have to do with your explanation of Kira?"Syaoran asked slowly. Kero-chan looked astounded. "Don't tell me that Kira is..."Sakura gasped. Jon nodded before gesturing to his sister. "Kira is the reincarnation of Clara,"he said softly. Kero-chan opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out.

"Now we know all of this, tell us, why did you attack us?"Syaoran said coldly. Jon's mouth twitched. "Well, the will that Clow handed down to me was to watch over you and your chosen partner. Since the two of you are very powerful in terms of magic, he wanted me to test you to see if the two of you could work together in difficult times. Strong magic often don't work well together, after all but the two of you passed. He also wanted me to test if you could protect the one you love without killing yourself in the process. You passed that too,"Jon said.

"WHAT? All that, and THAT was what you were testing? I could have told you that!"Kero-chan shouted furiously. Words ran through Syaoran's mind. _'Not only was Clow ill-natured, he also lacked sensitivity!'_ How true those words were! "We're really sorry that we caused so much trouble,"Kira whispered. Sakura smiled at her kindly. "It's okay. You meant no harm,"she assured and glared at her boyfriend who was about to retort.

"You have a kind heart,"Jon said gently. For once, Syaoran didn't hate the boy. He could see that the English blonde watched over Sakura in a fatherly manner and only flirted with her to play with him. "Well, since our job's done, we're going back to England tomorrow, which was why we owned up today,"Jon said. Sakura gasped. "Leaving? Why?"she asked. Kira smiled at her. "It has already been six months. Your friends will be back here too,"she replied. Sakura glanced at her calender. Kira was right! "Why don't you stay longer? Yue will be back in two days,"Kero-chan suggested. Jon smirked. "No thanks. He'll be furious,"he laughed.

"Wow, to think Jon is the great magician of age, Clow Reed,"Sakura said in awe. Syaoran smiled. The Doumotos had already left while Kero-chan was fast asleep. Toya had objected to leaving Sakura alone in her room with Syaoran even if it was just for 15 minutes but Fujitaka persuaded Toya to leave them as it was just for a couple of minutes. "Well, Kerberos was right. Clow was ill-natured all right,"Syaoran commented. Sakura glared at him but it didn't last long as her face softened.

She hugged him tight. "We haven't had a date for while, have we?"she murmured. Syaoran smiled. He squeezed the girl, savouring her warmth. He loved her so much. "Then I'll take you out soon. This Sunday, 10:30 am?"he whispered. Sakura was delighted and kissed his shoulder. "Okay!"she said happily.

"Hey, gaki, did you touch my sister?"Toya snapped the moment Syaoran exited Sakura's room. The girl was already asleep. Syaoran had stayed by her side until she fell asleep before kissing her forehead then leaving. Syaoran smiled at Toya's over-protectiveness. He was such in a good mood that not even Toya's words could dampen his mood. "Sure, I did. I kissed her goodnight,"Syaoran replied and grinned at the colour Toya turned into. He quickly left the house after wishing a good night to Fujitaka before Toya could kill him.

~Two days later~

Sakura was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. Syaoran smiled affectionately at her. The two had arrived very early as Sakura was excited to see her best friend after so long. Syaoran was looking forward to it too. He had missed Eriol. The pair should have been back in Japan the night before. Sakura had wanted to meet them at the airport but Tomoyo told her not to as their flight would arrive in Japan late at night. Just the the door of the classroom opened and Tomoyo and Eriol stepped in.

"Sakura-chan!" "Tomoyo-chan!" The two girls were instantly hugging, close to tears. Eriol went to Syoaran. "Good to see you again,"he greeted. Syaoran smiled and shook his hand in greeting. "How was the programme?"Syaoran asked. Eriol shrugged. "Educational but we missed home. It was very interesting though,"he replied.

"Sakura-chan, there were plenty of wonderful sights in London! I had made many English-styled dresses and outfits for you!"Tomoyo squeals. Sakura paled slightly but beamed at her friend. "Thank you. I missed you so much!"she cried. Tomoyo hugged her. "Me too!"she exclaimed. The door opened again and Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rika came in. "Tomoyo-chan!" Squeals of delight and tear-filled voices filled the room once more. 'Women..'Syaoran thought.

~In London~

"Jon, do you think it was okay to talk about Clow's past to them?"Kira asked softly, stroking a small puppy on her lap. Jon, who was read, looked at her ans smiled. "Yes, it was okay. Clow would have wanted them to know. After all, Clara had been going invisible for so long, no one knowing of her so it's nice now that someone knows,"he replied. Kira smiled. "They were good people, weren't they? Espacially Sakura-chan. She has a kind heart,"she whispered. Jon nodded. "Yes, she does. That's why Syaoran-kun loves her so much."

~In Japan~

Syaoran sneezed. Sakura turned around in her seat. "Did you catch a cold?"she asked worriedly. Syaoran shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Maybe someone's talking about me."

* * *

><p>And here we go! I hope you like it. Questions please review. No questions just review too!<p>

Love you guys! ^.^


	23. The Trip to Hong Kong

Piece, Guys! I know it's been a while since I updated and sorry. I've been real busy sorting out books and files and searching for missing worksheets that my teachers are demanding we cough up before school closes. And officially it's a one month break from school! Hooray! I so love June holidays! Not looking forward to the parent-teacher meetings though. Hehe. So here's my new chapter. Hope you like it and do review. You guys don't know how excited I can get over just one review. ^^

* * *

><p>Sakura was trembling as she chewed on her fingers. Note that I said fingers not fingernails. Syaoran's whole face softened at Sakura's unusual nervousness. The only time he had ever seen her like this was when she thought she was going to face a ghostly encounter. She was so nervous that her face was paler than the snow outside and when she spoke, her teeth had a little chatter to them. Syaoran sat down next to his girl, gently squeezing her to his side. He found her to be so adorable! "Sakura, it's going to be fine,"he tried to reassure her. Sakura looked at him tearfully. "I don't know why I'm so nervous!"she wailed.<p>

Now I bet we're all wondering what's got Sakura's knickers in a twist. Let's not wait longer and go back abit.

_~Flashback~ _

_Sakura bounded down the stairs. "Ohayo!"she called cheerfully. Her borther smirked at her, in midst of eating his breakfast. "Someone seems to have woken up early for once" he teased. Sakura glared at him but let it go as she bounced forward to greet her mother a good morning. Toya narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. It wasn't like Sakura to behave this way. "Ohayo, Sakura-san,"Fujitaka smiled as he served breakfast: Eggs sunny-side-up, vegetables on the side with sauce on top and small squares of toast with butter. Sakura's eyes practically shone and she gulped down her breakfast with such a speed that she finished before Toya. "You're in a hurry, It's a weekend. You going anywhere?"Toya asked. Sakura downed her glass of milk and grabbed her bag. "Uh huh. Syaoran's probably already waiting for me,"she said happily. Toya's eyes nearly bulged while Sakura waved to her father before running out of the kitchen. "Ittikimasu!"she called and they heard the front door slam shut._

_Sakura ran out of her house, for once not wearing her rollerblades. Syaoran was waiting outside her gate with his bike. "Did you wait long?"She asked. Syaoran shook his head. "Just on time. Let's go, Sakura,"he said. Sakura swung herself behind him, clutched at his waist and Syaoran smiled as he cycled them to school. He felt gloriously happy because Sakura's arms were around his waist and he could feel her leaning into his back. _

_He brought her to a funfair, where they had fun playing at various stalls. It was Syaoran's idea to bring her there. He knew Sakura would have fun and at the same time, while playing games, he can get her a few gifts. Sakura proved to be no good at shooting. But Syaoran's target was very precise. He didn't miss a single one. Sakura wanted a small white box and he shot it down. Inside the white box was a cute necklace with a ruby red heart for a charm. Syaoran didn't see anything special about it. He told her that he could easily get one just like it but with real gems. Sakura shook her head and said she liked that paticular one because Syaoran had gotten it for her. His heart nearly burst._

_At the ring toss booth, Syaoran won her a little bunny stuffed toy. She loved it. Syaoran learned that she loved bunnies and rabbits. She also loved candy floss or some would call it cotton candy. She had eaten two at once while Syaoran gazed at her affectionately. Sakura dragged the two of them to a phototaking booth and they went away with many delightful photos in their wallets. It was certainly a day none of them could forget._

_Syaoran took her back to his apartment after the date. Sakura played for him a sweet little melody on his piano and after that, he had cuddled her to him, feeling very blissful. He was grateful that it was finally the holidays so he could spend everyday with her. And the phone rang. Wei had picked it up then called Syaoran to answer it._

_"Hey, little brother. I'm aware that it's your school holidays so why don't you come home for a week or two? Mother wants you to. She also said to bring Sakura-chan with you. And if there are problems, she could talk to Sakura-chan's father to negotiate. What do you think?"_

_~Flashback finished~_

...And that's why Sakura was so agitated.

Syaoran told Sakura about the phone call. Sakura looked delighted that his family had invited her to come to Hong Kong but she was nervous about asking her father so Syaoran came with her. "It's going to be fine, Sakura,"Syaoran assures. Sakura looked even more terrified. She jumped nearly a foot in the air when they heard the front door open with a loud bang. Her brother and father's voices could be heard, announcing their return home.

"Sakura, what's for dinner?"Toya called as he walked into the kitchen, dusting off the snow from his shoulders. He stopped dead when he spotted Syaoran seated at the table. His eyes narrowed and thw two had another one of their stare-offs. Fujitaka walked into the kitchen. "Well, hello, Syaoran-kun. It's nice to see that you'll be joining us for dinner tonight,"he said sincerely. Syaoran bowed respectfully to him while Sakura fidgetted in her chair uneasily.

After dinner, Fujitaka called Sakura and Syaoran into the living room while Toya washed the dishes. "Now, Sakura-san, what is it that you wanted to tell me? You can tell me now that your brother's out of the way for a while,"Fujitaka said kindly. The couple stared at him. "Well, if you're wondering how I knew, you could say it's a father's instinct. Now, what is it that's gotten you so jumpy, Sakura-san?"he asked gently.

Sakura looked at Syaoran for help. The boy stepped forward. "Umm, sir, I would like to ask for your permission to bring Sakura to Hong Kong. She's already met my mother and sisters before and they want to see her again. I assure you that I'll take good care of her and make sure she comes back safely,"Syaoran said, looking at the older man straight in the eye. Fujitaka chuckled. "I have no doubt that you'll keep her safe. But might I ask how long she'll be in Hong Kong?"he asked. Syaoran smiled at him. "About two weeks. At most three weeks,"Syaoran promised. Fujitaka nodded slowly. "Well, since your school holidays are two months long, then I see no problem. It'll be good for Sakura too,"he said.

Sakura gaped at her father in disbelief. "Really? Hontoni, tou-san? I can really go?"she asked excitedly and leaped into her father's arms when he nodded. "Thankthankyouthankyou!"she squealed happily. Syaoran smiled at the exchange.

"All packed? Are you sure you've got everything?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura thought of the list of things she packed. "I should think so,"she said, nervously biting her lip. Syaoran laughed. "You'll be fine. If you forgot something, we can either get a new one or one of my sisters can lend a similar one to you,"Syaoran assured her. Sakura smiled at him. Toya was scowling at his surroundings and at the scene in front of him. He was very mad when he found out that Sakura was leaving for Hong Kong with Syaoran. But what nearly sent him over the edge was the fact that his father was the one who granted her permission! Fujitaka's utmost trust in Syaoran got Toya's blood boiling. Why was he so supportive of their relationship? Did he want Sakura to leave their family for some Chinese brat? In one part of Toya's mind that was actually rational knew that he could not hold on to his sister forever but he still wasn't going to let her go without a fight!

Sakura said her goodbyes and hugged her father before turning to Toya, who still looked rather sulky. She smiled up at him and said, "Bye bye, nii-chan. I'll see you in two to three weeks time, kay'?" Toya sighed and let his sulky face drop before enveloping her in his arms. "Be safe and don't stomp around the brat's house too loudly or else his family will realise you're a kaijuu,"he said softly, unable to resist teasing her. Sakura would've protested but she wasn't going to see her brother for some time so she just hugged him back.

"Sakura, it's time to go now,"Syaoran said, gently putting his hand on her shoulder before addressing Toya and Fujitaka. "I will ensure her safety in Hong Kong. You have my word,"he said. Fujitaka smiled while Toya just glared at him. "You'd better,"he growled. Syaoran took Sakura's luggage and her hand before leading her away while her family watched as she disappeared from their sights.

Sakura simply could not keep still. Syaoran gazed at her amusedly. "Sakura, we're not going to reach there anythime soon so relax,"he said gently. Sakura looked at him, eyes panicked. "But Syaoran, I've never been on a plane before. I'm really nervous,"she whimpered, pictures of plane crashes running through her mind. Syaoran rolled her eyes. "Who told you to watch Fnal Destination I with Kerberos last night?"he countered. Sakura's face seemed to pale as she remembered the part where the plane burst into flames before crashing. "Why did you remind me? Now I'm even more nervous!"she wailed. Needless to say, she never sat still throughout the whole flight and clutched to Syaoran's hand as though she was about to die.

Syaoran was very amused. He loved watching Sakura chew on her lip and squeezing her eyes shut when the plane shook alittle bit. She had wailed about keeping the window beside her open. She never once looked out the window for she was too afraid. Syaoran would laugh as she did various things to distract herself. However she did not let go of his hand. Not that he minded. Wei, too, had been amused at her antics. The old man followed them to Hong Kong as Yelan ordered him to.

Finally, they reached Hong Kong's airport. Sakura had whimpered and shrank closer to Syaoran when the plane was in the process of landing but sighed in relief when they reached the ground safely.

Sakura leaned into Syaoran's embrace. Wei had called a cab and he sat with the driver while the pair in the back. Syaoran cuddled his sleepy girl to him, breathing in her sweet scent. He loved her so much and now he could finally show her his home and the place where he grew up in. He was very excited. His mother had also informed him over the phone that the Elders allowed their relationship considering that Sakura had powers so he had no more to worry about.

Sakura was sound asleep by the time they arrived. "Syaoran-sama, I'll get the luggage while you take Sakura-san into the house?"Wei asked. Syaoran nodded and thank the old man before sweeping Sakura up in his arms, bridal style. She stirred but remained asleep. He gazed down at her face adoringly. She slept like a baby. Literally. She had her thumb resting on her lips and she had snuggled close to him. A picture of perfection.

"Syaoran!"came the loud exclaimations of his sisters. Syaoran's head snapped up to glare at his sisters. "SSHHH! Sakura's fast asleep!"he hissed furiously as the angel in his arms shifted abit but remained asleep. "We're sorry, brother,"SuYing apologised on the behalf of her sisters. Shu Yi bounded forward. "She's so kawaii!"she stage-whispered. Syaoran gazed at his small angel once more. "Yes, she is,"he whispered, his breath gently brushing her hair. Wan Yun's face softened. "We were so excited when we got to know she was coming. We prepared her room already,"she informed her brother. Syaoran looked at his sisters, grateful for their thoughtfulness. "Her room is right next to yours. In fact we knocked down part of your wall to add a door so that your rooms are sorta joined,"Hwee Shuen said cheerfully.

Thanking his sisters, Syaoran carried his bundle of love up the stairs...

* * *

><p>Here we are! ^^ Please review! :) I think I'm going to change the summary of this fanfic again... Oh well... ;)<p> 


	24. The Strange Night

Listen, guys. I need help. For the past few months, I've been desperately trying to find this CCS fanfic I read last year but forgot to add it under my favourites.

It's about Sakura who lives with her father and older brother. One day, she goes off into the woods (to do something, I forgot what... I think she went there to hunt) and I forgot what happened but she met a wolf. Frightened, she ran home. Then because she felt as though she was being watched by that wolf, she went to see Kaho (who was a witch doctor or something like that..). Kaho told her that the wolf meant no harm. The next time Sakura saw the wolf, she greeted it. After the next few times, she was no longer frightened of it and grew close to the wolf. One day, a member of royalty, the King or something, met her and wanted to marry her. Toya was horrified to come home to see the King in his home. I don't remember what happened next but Sakura must have done something to make the King mad, coz Toya was knocked unconcious and Sakura was tied up to a well, I think. Turns out the King was Syaoran's evil uncle who murdered his family, or something like that. Syaoran defeated the King, was back to his human form and asked for Sakura's hand in marriage. Happily ever after.

The story is vague as I don't remember alot of it but please help me find it! If you do know the title, please tell me! I'm so desperate! You can put it in a review or PM me. I don't mind.

I'm sorry that this chapter came late. My report card came out and there was a parent-teacher meeting. Nightmare... -.-" I also just came back from Sentosa... Sorry if this chapter may be alittle disappointing but I had a hard time getting over my terrible case of writer's block... :(

Now, back to our story.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes. It was warm, unlike the cold, snowy air back in Japan. (Does it snow in Hong Kong? I'm not sure...) She wasn't sure what time of the day it was, just that she was groggy and felt as if she had slept for quite a while. "Finally awake?"came an all too familiar voice. Sakura turned around to see Syaoran's older sister, Shu Yi, sitting on a chair, looking at her adoringly as though she was going to jump her and pinch her cheeks. Sakura smiled at her before looking around. "Umm.. where am I?"she inquired curiously.<p>

"Syaoran brought you home fast asleep. You're in your room. Syaoran's room is just beside yours. You've been asleep for three hours. Syaoran's resting as well. If you don't mind, me and my sisters have already unpacked your bags,"Shu Yi said. Sakura shook her head while still feeling abit overwhelmed. Shu Yi stood up. "Well, the bathroom's that way so you can wash up and change if you want, I'll wait downstairs,"she said with a wink and left. Sakura looked at her surroundings properly.

Her room had been painted light pink and lilac. She could tell it was recently painted as she could smell it in the air. Her bed was huge, a queen-sized and very soft. Her room also had a balcony and from the view, she could tell she was on a high floor. Her large wadrobe stayed at the corner of her room while her dressing table was white with pink edges. The room was so large and spacious that she felt very small. On her balcony outside was a round coffee table with cute small chairs. Sakura could not help but wonder if the room was originally like this or did they refurnish the entire room for her.

"Sakura, how do you feel?"Syaoran asked as she came into his room. She had washed up and changed into a blue dress with floral patterns and brown sandals. Sakura beamed at him. "I'm okay. Staying scared and rigid throughout the entire flight tired me out, that's all,"she shrugged. Syaoran was wearing a brown button-down with black jeans. She smiled. "I think your sisters are waiting for us downstairs,"she said. Syaoran took her hand. "Then let's not keep them waiting,"he said.

"She's so kawaii!"came loud squeals as the pair came downstairs. Yelan who was sitting down, stood up at their arrival. Sakura knew the woman was kind but it didn't stop her from feeling just a little bit intimidated by her presence. "Girls, do quiet down before my eardrums bursts. Syaoran, welcome back,"Yelan said. Syaoran bowed respectfully. "Tadaiima, okaa-sama,"he said. Yelan addressed the young girl beside him. "You're very welcome here, Sakura-chan. Treat this mansion as your own home,"she said gently. Pink tinged Sakura's cheeks. "Yes, I will. And it's good to see you again,"she said, shyly. Yelan smiled warmly at the small girl but her daughters was already squealing at Sakura's shyness and red face.

"So what do you want to do now?"Syaoran asked. He had managed to pry Sakura away from his annoying sisters. "Wait! Did you forget about me?"came a loud voice. Syaoran sighed in exasperation as Sakura looked around for the source, puzzled at the familiarity of the voice. Kero-chan came flying out of nowhere and smacked right into Syaoran's face. The impact sent Syaoran to the ground, grunting in pain. "Syaoran, are you okay? And Kero-chan what are you doing here?"Sakura asked while pulling the furious boy up.

"Well, I couldn't leave him behind with no one to care for him. He'd just cause trouble. But I couldn't trust him to stay quietly in my bag either so I knocked him out,"Syaoran muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, where the creature had smacked into. "Well, really, Syaoran. You were asking for it,"Sakura scolded, rubbing his back consolingly. "I was so hungry, you know that?"Kero-chan wailed pitifully. Syaoran glared at him. "More importantly, how did you get out of the wardrobe where I stashed you?"Syaoran said angrily while Sakura hit his arm at that information. "That'd be me,"said another familiar voice. (Wow... many familiar voices popping outta nowhere in this chapter, huh?)

The group spun around to see SuYing smiling at them. "Hello, Sakura-chan. Nice to see you again, brother. I found that creature in your wardrobe while I was going to rearrange your clothes. He looked like he was going to kill himself,"SuYing said. Syaoran glowered at the toy. "Then he should have,"he muttered. Sakura sighed exasperately. "Really, Syaoran. You call yourself Master of the CLOW Cards when you cannot even stand your own Guardian of the Sun,"she scolded. Kero-chan stuck his tongue out at Syaoran smugly while SuYing smiled approvingly. "Syaoran, you'd do well to listen to that girl. She has sense. Why don't you take her for a tour while I feed these starving creature of yours?"she suggested. Syaoran threw her a grateful glance.

"AH! It's beautiful!"Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran's whole face softened into a gentle smile as he watched his beloved look around the garden in awe. "It's so wonderful!"she laughed. Sakura ran to the nearest fountain to gaze at the running water before running to the pond to laugh and point at what she called 'fishies'. It was so adorable. He watched her jump on the stepping stones in the pond, squeal in delight when she spotted the animal shaped topiaries and chase the butterflies. The love he felt for her seem to be bursting out of his chest.

At that point, he felt as if the reason he fell in love with her could fill up the longest list in the world. Her cute nose, her cheerful attitude, the way she seemed to be able to see the good in everyone, the fact that she could be such a child at times and such a wise grown-up at other times, her sweet nature, and more. But those reasons don't seem like reasons anymore. Anyone could have the qualities she has. Syaoran had the feeling that even if she didn't have those qualities, he'd still love her. As he watched her giggled and twirl around, he realised why. He loved Sakura because Sakura is Sakura and no one else.

As soon as he came to this conclusion, he strode over to the delighted girl and pulled her in a tight embrace. The love he felt right at that moment... the feeling of holding her in his arms... he never wanted to let go. Syaoran kissed her hair. "Sakura, I love you. Aishteru,"Syaoran whispered, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair. Sakura was startled but snuggled down in his arms all the same. "I love you too,"she giggled. Syaoran felt as if he was the luckiest guy in the world. He was in the home he grew up in, where his family is and his beloved was in his arms.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I have training with Wei now. You can do whatever you want, okay?"Syaoran asked. It was early at night and dinner had gone quite well. His sisters' eyes were glued on the pair like a bunch of hawks. Yelan chatted to them about school and the Clow Guardians. It had gone quite well but now it was time for his everyday training. Syaoran sighed as Sakura smiled at him. "Okay, I'll go explore your home or just sit at my balcony,"she replied.

"Or so I said..."Sakura sighed. Syaoran had gone off for training. She was now wondering around the mansion's gardens. It had gotten dark but that was not the problem. Sakura was bored. She loved the garden but it wasn't the same wondering around in it alone without Syaoran by her side. She sighed again and sat on one of the benches near the bear-shaped topiary.

Sakura leaned back to gaze at the sky. It sure was dark but the stars illuminated the sky. It was a full moon too. Sakura jumped when she felt something furry brush past her feet. Looking down, she saw a cute little ball of fur. "Oh, hello, neko-chan. You scared me there," she sighed, reacheing down to pet the cute kitty. Jumping away from her touch, the dark-furred cat ran off. "Wait, neko-chan,"Sakura called and sprinted after it.

The cat continued to run and run past the garden's wonders and past the Li Mansion's large iron gates. Sakura only followed it. When she was well-away from the mansion's sights, the cat had disappeared. "Neko-chan?"she called out. Suddenly, without warning, something hit the back of her head and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hahaha... I am soooo evil. Btw, you guys should check out theis fanfic: Samurai Secret. Read it if you haven't. It's amazing! Lots of love and humour...<p>

Love you guys alot! But I'll love you more if you review. I'll love you hundred times more if you tell me the title of the fanfic I'm looking for. This is where I bet people start thinking, "Who wants your love?" Hahaha... I'll end off here. Have nice day.


	25. The Kidnapping

Guys, THANKYOU! Thank you sooooo much for helping me find the fanfic I was looking for. For those who are curious, it's called The Wolf Prince. I love it and am extremely grateful for those who helped me find it. I thought no one would know since my description was horrible with me not knowing many facts. But again, THANKYOU!

I'm leaving for Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia tomorrow morning and I'm staying there for about 4 days, which means no internet for 4 days! So before I go, I thought I'd post this chapter up as a little gift for helping me find The Wolf Prince and submitting some really great reviews. Wish I'd get more, but I'm not greedy and I'm happy that I even get a review for every chapter I post up. Thanks everyone!

And here we go to our story! People, I decided to write this at the last minute so it's kinda rushed. Forgive me if I made any mistakes. I'm packing my bags while writing this! :)

Something I haven't done in a while:

**Disclaimer: Syaoran hates me for making him so touchy and forward with his feelings that he refuses to let me see CLAMP for ownership of CCS. So at the end of the day... I still don't own CCS... **

* * *

><p>Sakura felt as though she had a hangover. Not that she'd know what it feels like since she's never been drunk before but you get what I mean. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to raise her fists to her face to rub her eyes but found that she couldn't as her arms were tied behind the back. Her head pounded and throbbed and there was sort of an echo in her ears. It took a while for Sakura to realise she had her arms and legs bound and her surroundings were so dark she could hardly make out her own body.<p>

"Sleep well, princess?"came a sinister voice.

Sakura's heart pounded harder and harder. 'What was going on? Am I being kidnapped? Where am I? Oh Kami-sama! What are they planning to do to me? Oh, Syaoran, help me!'Sakura thought frantically. Voices could be heard coming closer. Sakura tried to back up but her back was pressed against the cold, hard wall. Light suddenly filled the room and Sakura scrunched her eyes shut at the brightness of it.

When she could open her eyes, she could see she was in some kind of basement. The room was practically empty except for a few boxes lying near the metal door. The walls were green. Three men were in the room. One was huge and burly but he had a guilty look on his face. The other two were lean, slender and tall but they wore sneering expressions on their faces.

"Well, princess, how do you feel?"one said, his smile evil. Sakura was too frightened to speak. The second guy looked furious at her lack of response. He had expected her to beg for mercy or start crying in fright not just sit there and stare at them. He lunged forward and grabbed at her hair, pulling her upwards. "HEY! My friend asked you a question! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"he shouted into her face. Sakura cried out as the pulling made her headache worse.

The big bulky one one grabbed his friend. "Loy! Stop! You're hurting her! You said we wouldn't hurt her! We just need to brainwash her, that's what you said!"he shouted. Loy glared at him. "She's looking down on us, Chen Tong!"he snapped. Chen Tong looked back at the first guy for help. Apparently, the first guy was the leader, Sakura could see that. The authority in the way he held himself.

"It's okay, Loy. Let her go. Afterall, we need her safe for what we're about to do to her,"he smirked. Sakura trembled. Loy frowned. "But, Ren...!"he protested but Ren raised his hand to stop his words. "Let her go. We need her safe,"he ordered. Loy threw her down, oviously furious that he couldn't take out his anger on her. Ren smiled evilly at Sakura. "Why don't you take another nap, princess? We'll lock you up now and bring you food later. Tonight, our activity begins so you need your rest,"he sneered. Sakura flinched. Loy and Ren left, chuckling to themselves, leaving Chen Tong behind to guard her and make sure she doesn't run away.

The sound of locks and chains echoed the room and Sakura was left alone with one of her kidnappers. "I'm sorry about what Loy did to you. Are you alright?"Chen Tong asked. Sakura's breathing calmed down. She nodded slowly. Chen Tong took a water bottle out of one of the boxes and offered it to her. Sakura stared at him.

Chen Tong smiled gently. "It's okay. It's not drugged or poisoned,"he assured and poured some water into his mouth as proof. Sakura licked her parched lips. "But I can't drink it if I'm tied up,"she said. Chen Tong smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Wait a minute,"he told her and leaned over her to untie the ropes. "Why are you doing this?"Sakura asked, confused. Wasn't he supposed to be a kidnapper?

"Well... you were just introduced to the magical world and you got powerful so quickly without having to suffer or go through hardships for many years unlike others who train endlessly just to get strong. So Ren planned to kidnap you then use you as a spy among the Li clan household. Once we get the information of their weaknesses, we had planned to bring them down,"Chen Tong explained and handed Sakura her water.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Actually I was asking you why you're so nice to me but thanks for telling me the reason why you guys kidnapped me,"she said. Chen Tong smiled at her sheepishly. "Well, I had a daughter who's supposed to be about your age now. So I was against kidnapping you. But I guess I'm just as bad as them since I didn't stop them,"he sighed. Sakura noticed the past tense. "You HAD a daughter?"she asked quietly. Chen Tong sighed again.

"Yes. My wife died when she was only three months old. I was supposed to care for her. But I was so grieved by my wife's death that I never gave her the love she should have gotten. When she was six, I tried to use black magic to bring my wife back to life. I failed and in that process my forbidden spell got out of control and killed my daughter who was watching me nearby,"he said sadly. Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I asked,"she whispered. The man smiled at her. "No worries. You know, she looked a bit like you. My daughter had green eyes too. Yours is a lighter shade than hers, though,"he said cheerfully. Sakura tried to smile to her kidnapper who had been so kind.

"Chen Tong, here! Your lunch. Give that bitch this. It's her lunch. Make sure she eats it. Ren doesn't want her starved for the ritual this evening,"Loy's voice could be heard as packets of food was shoved in by a small cat-flap at the metal door. Chen Tong picked them up and handed Sakura hers. The girl eyed it warily. Chen Tong laughed at her expression. "Don't worry. They want you to be healthy for the ritual so they won't drug you,"he assured. Sakura opened her packet. Her food was the same as her kidnapper's: fried rice, fried prawns and veggies on the side. "What's the ritual?"Sakura asked as they ate.

"Well, it's time I fully explain. In the evening, Ren, the strongest of us all, will perform a ritual which will muddle your memories. You will become a robot, go home, make up some excuse why you were missing for two days then spy on the house and the people. You will use telepathy to inform Ren of their weaknesses and once we've got that, we will bring down the Li Clan,"Chen Tong said grimly. Sakura choked on her food. "WHAT?"

"Alright, princess, time for information extraction,"Ren said cheerfully, striding into the room. Chen Tong was leaning against the wall, a few feet from Sakura, who was humming to herself. He straightened when Ren entered. Sakura drew her knees up when Ren announced the activity. "Information extracting?"Chen Tong echoed. Loy strutted in, grinning widely. "Yep. We figured that before performing the ritual and sending her in to spy on them for us, it'd be best to to know whatever we can on their powers and what they can do so we know what to avoid,"Loy answered.

Sakura felt tears fill her eyes. She didn't know to which lengths these men would go for that information. Chen Tong can only protect her so much. 'Oh, Syaoran, where are you? Why haven't you come yet?' she whimpered as the men advanced closer to her.

~In Li Mansion~

"Okaa-sama! Have they found her yet?"Syaoran asked urgently. Yelan shook her head. His sisters came running. "I've looked in all the rooms. I havnen't found her,"Shu Yi panted. "I searched in areas around our home, she's nowhere in sight!"Hwee Shuen exclaimed. "I asked around but no one's seen her,"SuYing said worriedly. "I asked the servants to search but none of them found any trace of her,"Yelan sighed. Syaoran looked despaired.

"Syaoran, look! Is this Sakura's?"Wan Yun asked, holding up a pink ribbon. "Yes! I gave that to her!"Syaoran shouted. "Where did you find it?"SuYing asked. Wan Yun handed the ribbon to Yelan, who inspected it closely. "In the gardens, near the main entrance,"she replied. Syaoran looked confused. "What would she be doing there?"he wondered aloud. "Do you think she went off to sight-see?"Shu Yi suggested. Syaoran shook his head hard. "No. Sakura won't stay out all night. It's in the afternoon now,"he said firmly.

"Syaoran, Sakura's been kidnapped,"Yelan announced. Everyone's attention was on her, shocked. "What makes you say that, okaa-sama?"Hwee Shuen said slowly. Yelan held up the ribbon. "From this, I could tell a hologram was used near it. Most likely, Sakura-chan was lured out of our shield and security premises and then kidnapped,"she said grimly.

Syaoran bit his lip hard. How were they going to find her? Who kidnapped his precious flower? What are they doing to her at this very minute?

* * *

><p>HAHAHA! I had SOOOO much fun with this chapter. I'm going to put it up without checking it so forgive any mistakes you may come across. Have a great week, everybody!<p>

Lots of love,

SashaIrah ^.^


	26. The Rescue

Guys, I have sad news... My fic is ending very soon... Just thought I'd let you know. I'm hoping to finish it by the end of this week. No promises, though. School is starting next week for me. Ah, our one month school holiday feels like it's only been a week... :(

You guys might hate me, but PLEASE review! I need reviews! (gets down on knees and grovel... sheesh, I've stooped so low...just for reviews!)

* * *

><p>Syaoran was very anxious. He didn't know why but he had such a bad feeling seeping through him. Sakura had disappeared last night. They had turned the mansion upside down to find her that morning. Now it was late in the afternoon and Sakura still hasn't been found. Syaoran was very worried. The ringing from his cell phone brought him back from his worries.<p>

"Hello?"he answered, gripping it tight to his ear. "Mr Syaoran Li?"came a deep, gruff, unfamiliar voice. Syaoran's heart accelerated. "Yes?"he replied breathlessly. There was a short pause. "I know the whereabouts of your beloved Sakura-san. Come to Black Circle. Surely you know the way. And bring your mother along. You might need backup. Hurry. Sakura-san needs you,"with that, the person hung up.

Syaoran stared at his phone. Could it be a trap? A ruse? Or perhaps it was the kidnapper? But kidanppers won't tell him to bring his mother. Then... a friend? He had spoken of Sakura so informally. Thinking that it was perhaps not the best time to contemplate, Syaoran grabbed his jacket and flew downstairs, shouting for his mother.

Sakura whimpered. ChenTong had been gone for hours, leaving her alone in the room with Loy and Ren. In order to get the information they wanted, they had tied her to a wooden chair and whipped her everytime she refused to answer. She had red welts all over her white skin.

"What do we do now, Ren? She's not answered to any of our questions,"Loy grumbled, raising the whip again. Ren raised his hand to stop him. "Maybe this will hurt enough for her to talk,"he mused walking over to one of the boxes. Sakura stared in horror as he took out a water bottle, unscrewed the cap and raised it above her legs, which were covered in red welts. Sakura's blue dress had been torn near the hem, so her legs were fully exposed to the beatings.

She shook her head hard in denial and tears streamed down her face when Ren started to pour the contents down her injuries. Her skin burned and she let out a scream in pain.

Syaoran prayed that nothing would happen to his beloved as Yelan conjured a teleporting circle around them. In a bright flash of light, they arrived to their destination. "This is Black Circle?"Syaoran wondered, looking around. A big burly man strode over to them. "You're finally here,"he said. Syaoran recognised that gruff voice.

"You're the one who called me!"he exclaimed. The stranger nodded. "Hurry! There's no time!"he urged and led Syaoran and Yelan to a staircase leading to a basement. Sakura's scream of pain could be heard. Syaoran's fury sparked and he ran forward, bursting through the door and punched the man torturing his sweet girl.

Sakura's cries ceased when she saw her saviour. "Syaoran?"she whispered. Yelan quickly held her son back. "I shall deal with the men. You tend to Sakura-chan,"she ordered. Syaoran wanted to hurt the men who had injured his girl but could see that Sakura needed him so he ran to her.

"You came,"Sakura sobbed as Syaoran untied her from her chair. He pulled her up into his arms and quickly brought her out of that horrid place. "Yeah, course' I did. I was out of my mind with worry when you didn't come back,"he said, blinking back tears. Sakura let the darkness consume her then, knowing her knight was there to protect her.

* * *

><p>I am sooooo sorry for this horribly short chapter! I pinky swear I will update very soon!<p>

But please review anyway.


	27. The First Kiss on the Lips

Hey people... Umm... this is the last chapter. I have had alot of fun writing this fic. I had fun reading the reviews and getting so excited every time I get a new review. I had fun trying to meet up to your expectations. Thanks so much for staying with me so far. Thanks for putting up with my constant whining, complaints and excitement at the start of a new chapter.

I may put up a prologue but I can't promise anything. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited my story. It meant alot to me. This is my most successful fic of all. So before anyone gets too depressed, here's the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see Syaoran's face hovering so closely to her own. Startled, she pushed him away as she sat up. "Oh, Sakura, you're awake! Okaa said you'd be fine but you were so still, I thought you'd neer wake up,"Syaoran fretted. Sakura rubbed her forehead. "Where am I?"she asked, looking around.<p>

"You're in your room. Oh, Sakura! I'm so sorry I hadn't come to you earlier!"Syaoran apologised profusely. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. What matters is that you came for me. What happened to the men?"she asked quietly. Syaoran stroked her hair in comfort. "They're in jail. A special kind of jail for magic users so they can't break out using spells or magic,"he explained.

"What about Chen Tong?"Sakura asked, remembering the man who had been kind to her. Syaoran gave her a sad smile. "He explained everything. I told him that he didn't have to go to jail since he helped up find you and was kind to you but he said he should be punished as well because he participated in the kidnapping. They gave him a lighter sentence than the other two though,"he told her. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry. I brought you to Hong Kong because I had to visit my family and I couldn't bear being apart from you. I wanted to show you the place I grew up in. But you got kidnapped. Tortured, even. I am so, so sorry,"Syaoran whispered and hung his head. Sakura hugged him tighter. "It was an acident. It was my fault for being careless. Besides my injuries don't hurt so much anymore,"she assured. Syaoran kissed her shoulder. "That's because okaa performed a powerful spell on you to heal quickly,"he explained.

Sakura looked around. "Speaking of healing quickly, how long have I been out?"she asked softly. Syaoran kissed her forehead. "Just a day. It's late afternoon now. You should go back to resting,"he said gently. Sakura shook her head. "Don't want to. I'm hungry,"she said, turning red. Syaoran brushed his fingers against her red cheek. "Silly you. Embarrassed just because you admit being hungry,"he chided softly. Sakura caught his hand, held it tight to her face and rubbed her cheek against his warm fingers.

"Ahem, you guys,"came a voice, rich of Osaka accent. "Kero-chan!"Sakura exclaimed. The yellow stuffed toy carried a small brunch of sakura flowers in his mouth, flew over to them and set the gift down on her bed. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I ate so much that I passed out. When they kidnapped you, I was stuffing my face and didn't pay attention to the surroundings. I'm sorry I wasn't of any help,"he said quitely. Sakura smiled and petted his head. "Arigatou,"she whispered.

'Perhaps this incident may result in Kerberos eating lesser from now on,'Syaoran thought hopefully. However this was not the case. At dinner, Syaoran's sisters and mother fussed over Sakura, making sure she liked the food and insisted that if she didn't they would ask the cook to make something else to her liking. Syaoran had fed her, since her arms were a little weak. He nearly threw his rage when his family refused to give them privacy and kept going 'awwww' and 'kawaii' every time Syaoran fed his girl.

On the other side of the table, Kerberos was shouting, "I want seconds! Bring in the deserts too!"

~Two weeks later~

"Otou-san! Nii-chan!"Sakura cried and flung her arms around them. In the passing days, she had recovered swiftly and spent almost every second with her beloved. She knew she was going to miss Syaoran's family but she had been happy to come home. "Sakura-san, how was your trip?"Fujitaka asked. Sakura beamed at him. "It was great! Syaoran's house was huge! And his sisters were very nice and enthusiastic. His mom was very kind too! And the food was delicious! But I still miss your cooking, tou-san,"she babbled.

"I bet you gained weight,"Toya teased. Sakura looked horrified. "I haven't! Nii-chan, you're so mean!"Sakura protested. The family had gone back to normal.

~That night~

Sakura sighed and tossed and turned. She just had a nightmare and could not go back to sleep. On nights in Hong Kong when she had nightmares about her tortures, Sakura had crept into Syaoran's rooma and into his bed, where he'd soothe her and protect her from her nightares until morning came. Now she was alone. Heaving a sigh she reached for her cell phone.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"came Syaoran's voice, think with sleep. "Sorry for waking you. I had another nightmare,"she whimpered. There was a short pause. "Hold on. I'm coming over,"he replied and hung up. Sakura hugged herself. A magic circle appeared in her room and Syaoran rose up from it, holding his midnight staff and wearing a tshirt and sweatpants. Sakura launched herself at him.

Syaoran kissed her forehead, carried her up and laid her down on her bed. "Was this nightmare bad?"he asked gently, lying down beside her and tucking the blanket around them. Sakura nodded and snuggled deeper in his arms. "Shh... It's okay. I'm here now,"he whispered. Sakura didn't know why but eveytime Syaoran assured her he was with her, she felt calm and was able to go back to sleep.

Sakura looked up at him. His beautiful brown hair, his shining eyes and handsome face. "I love you,"she whispered. Syaoran stroked her cheek. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you, Sakura,"he whispered and burried his face in her hair. Sakura blushed and touched her lips gently. Smiling happily, Sakura pressed her face into his shoulder and fell asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL!"came a loud yell, jolting the cute couple awake. Sakura sat up to see her brother, looking as enraged as a bull at her doorway. Startled, she realised Syaoran was in her bed. "Nii-chan, it's not what you think,"Sakura said hastily. Syaoran looked horrified and guilty. "NOT WHAT I THINK? I COME IN TO WAKE YOU UP AND I FIND YOU IN BED WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND, UNDER THE COVERS AND HUGGING EACH OTHER LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! WHAT DO I NOT THINK?"Toya bellowed. Fujitaka walked into the room.

"Now, Toya. I've raised Sakura better than that. There ought to be an explaination,"he said reasonably, smiling kindly at the pair. Toya looked at his father in furious disbelief. "I'm very sorry, sir. But believe me, nothing happened. Sakura had a nightmare so she called me. In Hong Kong, I was always there to comfort her if she had a nightmare. I came over and climbed up into her room. I only meant to stay until she fell asleep but I fell asleep,"Syaoran explained. Sakura nodded. "It true,"she added softly.

"Thank you, Syaoran, for coming when Sakura called,"Fujitaka said. Syaoran looked startled. He had thought that he would be shouted at, kicked out of the house but instead he was thanked? "Tou-san, you believe him?"Toya asked in disbelief. "I don't see why not. We should not judge before hearing the full story, son. They are very young to try whatever you thought they did. He was merely being there for your sister when she needed him,"Fujitaka said. Toya glared at Syaoran and stalked out.

"Sakura, forgive your brother. He is not used to seeing you with Syaoran-kun. In his eyes, you will always be a little girl. When you were younger, he would chase all the boys away from you. Now when he wasn't looking, a boy had swooped down and carried off his sister. Naturally he'd be a bit irrational and uptight at first so be patient, dear daughter,"Fujitaka told her. Sakura nodded and hugged her father before he left.

"Well, that went well,"Syaoran muttered. Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah,"she giggled and flew to him, hugging him tight. Syaoran kissed her hair. "Your da's right. I would come anytime when you call. I love you, Sakura,"he said softly. Sakura kissed his jaw. "I love you, Syaoran."

* * *

><p>And that's the end!<p>

I love this story with all my heart and I hope you did too. Please review! :) Do keep in mind that I may put up a prologue soon. ;)


	28. The Happily Ever After

I'm back with the epilogue/prologue, I'm not sure which but you guys get what I mean! I am also hoping for more reviews, I may come across as a bit greedy by saying this. I hope you guys like it.

For the last time,

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Just some characters like Chen Tong, Loy and Ren. :)**

* * *

><p>Li Sakura sighed and smiled. Arms wounded around her. "What are you thinking about, love?"came her most favourite voice in the world. Sakura turned and smiled at Syaoran. "Just reminiscing the old days,"she told him. Syaoran kissed her cheek and spotted a photo album on her lap. It was opened to his favourite page. Syaoran laughed.<p>

"Do you remember that?"Syaoran asked, pointing to the picture. Sakura pulled it out of the album. "Of course, honey. How can I possibly forget?"she said, kissing the edge of his jaw.

_~Thirteen Years Ago~_

_Sakura was in high school. And it was a holiday break. _

_"Morning, tou-san, nii-chan,"she yawned, coming downstairs. Toya smirked at her. "Just because it's a holiday, you're waking up late. As expected of a kaijuu,"he teased. Sakura shook her fist at him. "I'm not a kaijuu. Nii-chan! I'm already eighteen, so stop treating me like I'm eight!"she whined. "Eighteen, huh?"came a kind voice._

_"Otou-san, ohayo!"both siblings chorused. Fujitaka smiled. "Sakura's already eighteen. No more a child and Toya's already working as an accountant. My children have grown up so fast,"he said affectionately. Sakura smiled at him. "Of course. We can't stay young forever, can we?"she said gently. The family sat at the table and started their breakfast. 'You don't know how much I wish you could,'Fujitaka thought._

_Syaoran came over in the afternoon to take her out. Thankfully, Toya was out at work. While Sakura got dressed, the young man sat with Fujitaka in the living room. "Sir, I would really like to do this traditionally. Tonight, I will take her out again. I'm going to ask her to marry me,"Syaoran said solemnly. Fujitaka's face softened._

_"Well, I always knew this day was going to come sooner or later. But you're still in school,"he pointed out. Syaoran smiled. "About that, if she accepts, I will marry her after we graduate,"Syaoran explained. Fujitaka nodded slowly. "Alright. I shall give you my blessings,"Fujitaka sighed. Syaoran bit his lip. "You're not going to disapprove?"he asked hesitatingly. The old man laughed. _

_"Syaoran-kun. The moment I met you, I knew you were the one who will steal my daughter's heart just as she took yours. If I disapprove, I would not have let you go out with her for all these years. I knew you were going to be my son-in-law in future. I admit, it's sooner than I expected but I know you will always protect her and keep her happy. Therefore, there's no reason for me to disapprove. I already consider you my son, anyways,"he said kindly. _

_Syaoran smiled gently at him. "Arigatou. Tou-san,"he whispered. Fujitaka smiled at him just as Sakura bounded down the stairs. "I'm ready!"she called. Syaoran smiled and took her hand._

_From elementary school to middle school and then to high school, the two had been inseperable. Sure there was a few arguements here and there when a formidable rival appeared but the two stuck together. Syaoran had grown into a handsome young man, tall and strong. Sakura had blossomed beautifully. She had grown taller, though she still only reached up to Syaoran's chin, and had grown beautiful curves in the right places. Her hair was now shoulder-lengthed, layered and her bangs framed her face prettily. _

_They had gone out on many countless dates. Toya still did not like Syaoran very much, but the older man had learnt to tolerate the Chinese boy. They can now sit in the same room without staring each other down or sending death glares and can even have peaceful, decent conversations with one another._

_Sakura had enjoyed this date as much as the others. She went home feeling very content and carrying more presents. As they grew, Syaoran still hadn't stopped giving Sakura gifts. As Kero-chan put it, he spoiled her. After dinner, Sakura went to her room and chatted with Kero-chan, who was currently staying with her for a while. Her phone rang. _

_"Yes, this is Sakura speaking,"she answered. "Sakura, will you meet me now? It's urgent,"Syaoran's voice said. Sakura's eyes widened and she glanced at the clock: 8 pm. It must be really urgent. "Where shall I meet you?"she asked. "At Park Penguin. Near the bridge,"Syaoran replied. Sakura nodded. "I'll see you there."_

_Sakura threw on a black dress as it would be a bother to wear two piece since she was in a hurry. She grabbed a barette on her desk and ran downstairs. "Going out?"Fujitaka asked. Sakura nodded and pulled on her ankle black boots. Her fashion sense had also developed over the years. It was a pretty warm night and Sakura ran all the way to Park Penguin. "Syaoran!"she called._

_By the bridge, there stood the man she loved. "Syaoran, what's wrong?"she asked grabbing his arms. Syaoran smiled down at her. "I had an urgent matter. I needed to see you so desperately!"he smirked. Sakura sighed and glared up at him. "I honestly thought you were being serious!"she said. Syaoran nodded. "I am serious. I needed to see you. Come and walk with me?"he asked. _

_Sakura sighed then smiled and slipped her arm into his. As they walked, Syaoran would constantly glance at her. He pulled her to a stop beneath a sakura tree. "Do you rememeber, Sakura? You almost died at this very spot and then I confessed my love for you,"he said softly. Sakura's face softened. "I remember,"she giggled. Syaoran took a deep breath and went down on one knee. _

_"Wh-what are you doing?"Sakura gasped. Syaoran smiled up at her and took out a small black box from his pocket. "Sakura, I know this may seem sudden, but I promise to love you forever and always. I will protect you with my life and will do all in my power to keep you happy. Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?"he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring._

_Tears streamed down the young girl's face. She pressed her fingers against her trembling lips. Syaoran waited pateintly. "I... you're right. It is sudden. But I love you too. I love you so much! Yes. Yes.. yes!"she sobbed. Syaoran's whole face lit up and he slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sakura, I love you,"he whispered. Sakura hugged him tight. "I love you, Syaoran."_

_"How did you know my size?"she asked. The couple was walking back to Sakura's house. Syaoran smirked. "Tomoyo gave me your size. I personally asked Eriol to keep her away from filming tonight. I got the ring from my mother. She picked it herself,"he told her. Sakura smiled and admired her ring. Back at the house, the couple presented the happy news. Toya gave his blessings without an arguement which surprised and pleased them. Fujitaka pulled out his camera and snapped a picture for memories._

"Yes. That memory was sweet, wasn't it?"Sakura said softly as the couple gazed down at a picture which showed the two of them beaming in happiness and Sakura held up her hand to show her ring.

"That picture is cuter, though,"Syaoran said, pointing to yet another picture. Sakura laughed upon seeing what he was pointing to.

_~Eleven Years Ago~_

_"Sakura, he looks adorable!"Syaoran whipered, looking down at his newborn son. Sakura smiled tearfully at him. "What are we going to name him?"she said softly. Syaoran stroked his son's head. "Li Hikaru. Our very own light." Just then, Fujitaka came in through the doors. "Hello, my little grandson. You did well, daughter, son,"he whispered, kissing Hikaru's forehead. Pulling out a camera, Fujitaka snapped a picture._

"I had forgotten how small he was,"Syaoran said affectionately. Sakura smiled. "This one's cute too."

_~Nine Years Ago~_

_"Papa, where Mama?"Little Hikaru asked. Syaoran stroked his son's hair. "Mama is giving life to your little sibling right now. So play with Aunty SuYing for now okay?"he said gently. Hikaru was an obediant little boy so he trotted off in search for his aunt._

_The family doctor emerged from the room. "Doctor, my wife?"Syaoran asked hurriedly. The man smiled. "COngragulations, Mr Li. It's a girl." Syaoran ran into the room, eager to see his wife and new daughter. Sakura looked up as he came in. She was cradling a small bundle of blankets. "What do you want to name her?"she smiled. Syaoran leaned closer to peer at the baby. "She's so tiny. Smaller than Hikaru,"he whispered. Sakura giggled. "How about... Li Hiyori? Since she's so small,"he suggested. Sakura smiled. "Hiyori..."_

_Fujitaka and Yelan entered the room. "So is it a boy or a girl? Your sisters are anxious to know,"Yelan said softly. "It's a girl,"Syaoran said, pride nearly bursting out of his chest. Fujitaka sighed contentedly as he lifted Hiyori from Sakura's arms. "I still don't know why you two didn't want to know the gender beforehand,"he said, cooing to the baby. Yelan smiled and held up Fujitaka's camera. "Come now, Fujitaka. Give her back to her parents so we can take a picture."_

"Time really flies, huh?"Sakura said softly, looking down at the pictures of Hikaru and Hiyori growing up. Syaoran smiled. Just then, the door slammed open. Eleven-year-old Hikaru came running in. "Otou-san! Okaa-san! Ohayo!"he called happily. Syaoran ruffled his son's hair. "Ohayo, Hikaru-kun,"he said, looking down at his bright green eyes. Hikaru had inherited his mother's eyes, but other than that he was a mini Syaoran.

"Nii! Matte!"came a sweet little voice as nine-year-old Hiyori ran in. "Mama!"she exclaimed happily throwing her arms around her mother. Sakura laughed. "Ohayo, Hiyo-chan,"she greeted. "Ohayo, mama, papa,"Hiyori giggled. Syaoran pinched her nose playfully. "Morning,"he said as his daughter giggled.

"Are Botan-kun and Nadeshiko-chan coming over later with Uncle Eriol and Aunty Moyo'?"Hikaru asked hopefully. Sakura smiled. "Yes, of course,"she replied. A few months after Sakura and Syaoran got married, Eriol asked for Tomoyo's hand in marriage. Sakura and Tomoyo had their first child at about the same time. Hikaru was born and Tomoyo gave birth to non-identical twins. Tomoyo had insisted on naming them after flowers so the boy was named Botan after peony and the girl was named Nadeshiko after Sakura's mother.

Nadeshiko loved Hiyori, despite their difference in age, and the two were very close. Closer than Botan and Hikaru. Sakura smiled happily at her family as Syaoran pulled them all to the kitchen for breakfast. Hiyori was giggling as Syaoran swung her up onto his shoulders and Hikaru was laughing as he pulled at his father's arm, begging him to show a bit of magic.

The two children had grown up fully knowing the world of magic. That was inevitable with Kerberos living under the roof with them. The children know how to keep quiet about it from their friends at school, though. Sakura and Syaoran had finally revealed to Eriol and Tomoyo about Yue and told them everything. If anything, they were abit excited about having Yue as part of Eriol. Tomoyo accepted that part of him.

Sakura laughed and told her children stories as Syaoran cooked. Turning back, Syaoran smiled at his small family. He was very happy with his life. A job as a martial arts and magic trainer, a woman he truly loved by his side, two children who he loved dearly and a beastly, yellow sponge-like creature sleeping upstairs, he felt as though his life was complete. Yelling for Kerberos to wake up, he laughed to himself. Yep, this is the life.

* * *

><p>There goes my last bit of story. To answer a question by sabribast: Yes. Throughout my fic, Sakura and Syaoran are the same age as the real CCS show.<p>

Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and favourited my story. With this, I shall click the 'complete' button for this fic.

Thank you for reading. Once again, please review! :)

I love you people!


	29. The Akward Question

Hey, guys. I thought that it'd be fun to add an extra story. You know, when you read mangas there's always an extra story? Here it is!

I just hope people are gonna read this. Judging from the reviews, I think many have already lost interest. :( But I'm still gonna put this up.

* * *

><p>CardCaptor Syaoran Extra Story: Akward Questions<p>

It was a normal Saturday night. Sakura was reading Sleeping Beauty to nine-year-old Hiyori while Syaoran was discussing sports with eleven-year-old Hikaru. And when Sakura came to the part where Princess Aurora first met Prince Phillip in the woods...

"Mama, how did you and Papa meet?"Hiyori's innocent question startled the married couple. "Yeah, how? I want to know too!"Hikaru piped up, closing his magazine. Syaoran and Sakura exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Let's just say it was a normal meeting, nothing romantic,"Kerberos mumbled, his mouth full. "Aww... we want more details!"the siblings whined.

"Well, we met in elementary school when we were about your age, Hikaru,"Sakura started. "Around my age?"Hikaru interrupted excitedly. Syaoran ruffled his hair.

"Yes, I was living in Hong Kong at the time and just transferred to Japan to look for the CLOW Cards-"Syaoran said but was interrupted by his daughter. "CLOW Cards? What's that?"she asked.

"Well, they're Li Cards now. They used to be called CLOW Cards due to their former owner. They were in Japan so I went to look for them but I scattered them all over Japan by accident so I had to live here temporarily in order to collect them. In order not to look suspicious, your grandmother put me in school here too," Syaoran explained.

"Wah! An elementary school romance!"Hikaru laughed but stopped when a thought struck him. "Wait. Weren't you two a bit too young for that?"he asked, eyeing his parents suspicously while Hiyori giggled. Sakura blushed. "Hold on, your father's getting there,"she said.

"As I was saying, I was transferred to your mother's school. I was in her class too,"Syaoran continued but again interrupted. "It was fate!"Hiyori squealed. "What shows have you been watching?"Sakura asked her young daughter. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I noticed your mother because she had unawakened magic and viewed her as a rival for collecting the cards. But after a few weeks of hanging out with your mother and her friends-"Syaoran was again interrupted. "Auntie Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol!"Hiyori squealed. Sakura nodded.

"That's right. Auntie Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol were close with us even from back then,"Sakura smiled. "Your uncle Eriol became my best friend and when your mother found out about my being a cardcaptor, she was very nice and understanding about it. That's when I fell in love with her. I only didn't realise it until a bit later,"Syaoran said easily.

His wife was bright red in the face and so was his daughter but she was giggling while Hikaru's eyes were wide. Syaoran was starting to enjoy the look on his wife's face.

"Okaaaayyy. That's enough. Time for bed,"Sakura said quickly. Syaoran smirked, having had anticipated this action from her.

"Aaawwww, Mama..."the kids whined. Sakura frowned. "In bed. Now. No complains,"she scolded. Grumbling, the kids climbed into bed. After kissing them goodnight, the couple headed for their own bedroom.

"Why did you end the story so quickly, my sweet wife? Did you not want to hear about how we met?"Syaoran teased as Sakura snuggled in his arms. "I did not have to. I remember it all clearly,"she whispered.

"Is something bothering you?"Syaoran asked, hugging her close. "Well... I thought you fell in love with me when we were capturing Sword. But just now, you said you liked me back when I first found out about magic. It just took me by surprise,"she confessed. Syaoran kissed her forehead.

"I lied,"he said. Sakura looked up at him in surprise. "About what?"she asked.

"Falling in love with you when you found out about my being the cardcaptor,"he answered. With a smile and a kiss for her, he pressed his face against her sweet-smelling hair.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you. I thought you were the prettiest girl I ever saw. I couldn't understand my reaction to you. Tomoyo was pretty too so why did I find her average when she was standing beside you? Only later did I realise, I felt that way because I loved you,"Syaoran said seriously.

"To tell you the truth, I secretly had a crush on you back then,"Sakura giggled. It was now Syaoran's turn to be surprised. "You did?"he gasped. Sakura turned red and nodded.

"You were really handsome and cool. I liked you but of course I only thought that it was because you were my friend. I did wonder why my 'like' for you was stronger than my 'like' for Eriol but when you confessed to me, I realised that my 'like' for you was different because I loved you,"Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran laughed and hugged her even tighter. "Rather wierd that it's all coming out now when we're already married with two children, isn't it"he asked. Sakura kissed his jaw. "But I'm glad that I got to tell you,"she whispered. Her husband smiled and cupped her face. Gently pulling her face upwards, he pressed his lips against her own.

"I love you, Sakura."

* * *

><p>And here we are! Please review to let me know you read it. :)<p> 


End file.
